Testing Her Metal
by The Queen of Asgard
Summary: Kaylee Witwicky once thought herself as a normal girl, but when her brother buys a Camaro that turns out to be a giant alien robot, she knows that she...and her world...will never be the same again. As the stars align she must test her mettle to defeat their enemies, including the one that has taken up residency in her own head. OP/OC/Bee
1. Car Shopping

_"Is she strong enough?"_

_"No, not yet. But soon, she will be."_

_"She's a ticking time bomb! A monster, even by our standards. Why should we waste good soldiers to go down and help her retrieve that which is better off hidden?"_

_"Hush now. She listens, even when we believe her to be silent...A sentient someday between our worlds."_

_"A catalyst, you mean."_

_"Yes, the Catalyst, a bringer of life or a destroyer of worlds. But she is still weak. She needs a guardian to protect her and her family until she is strong enough."_

_"Bah, why should we care about a mortal? She's just a fleshling, nothing of importance! Once we have the key, we can unlock the Allspark and..."_

_"Paitence, old friend. If we use the raw power of the key, the Allspark will be too powerful and will consume all in its path."_

_"But if she uses its power..."_

_"She will be strong by then."_

_"And if she's not?"_

_"If she's not...Primus help us all."_

_A pause in the conversation. A new voice spoke._

_"Sir, I will go and be a guardian for her and her family."_

_"Very well. You must go into stasis sleep for now. I will wake you when the light touches The Iron Mountains."_

* * *

I woke with a start, sitting up straight in bed, my heart racing and my hair sticking to the back of my neck from cold sweat. I ran a hand through my bedhead and sighed softly, looking at the plants sitting on my dresser in the early morning light. Glancing over at my alarm clock, I swore softly under my breath, seeing as how I had to get up in 3 minutes anyway. I sighed again and flopped back onto the mattress, closing my eyes, thinking about the voices. It's not like they were new to me at all, but I had never heard them talk about a key before. Mostly, they talked about a strange war and people I had never heard about, Autobots and Decepticons...it was all gobbledygook to me.

I closed my eyes and reached to wrap my fingers around the old tarnished ring that rested on my collarbone. I ran my fingers along the worn edges and squeezed it softly. Although it wasn't a special looking ring, it was special to me, given to me by my grandma and her mother before her. Apparently, she didn't trust it with my dad because it had skipped a generation. I could still feel her old, gnarled hands taking my own and dropping the ice cold hunk of metal into my outstretched palms.

"Keep it hidden until the time comes," She had whispered in my ear, "Keep it hidden until then. This is your burden to bear, Kaylee."

I frowned at the memory. My grandma had died when I was 11 but her last words to me had always confused me. Why should I keep it hidden? It was just an old ring that was apparently passed down to her by her own grandfather...before he went crazy. Apparently, she had the same disease in her own blood because she was carted off to the state mental hospital before I was born. I never really thought she was crazy just...eccentric.

The ring was too big for me so my mom had given me an old sterling silver chain that she had in a back closet. It was dull, like the ring and matched it rather well. However dull the ring was, there was a mystery about it. No matter how warm my body got, the ring never got warm. It always stayed as cold as ice against my skin.

My fingers slipped from the ring as I drifted back off into a wonderland of dreams until...

BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!

"Fuck a monkey with a fork!" I hissed angrily under my breath as I slapped the top of my alarm clock angrily, sitting up and yawning. Wincing as I put my feet down on the freezing floor, I padded across the room and slowly, silently, opened the door, looking down the hallway in the gray twilight of the morning, listening to any noises that were going to come out of my brother's room. Convinced that he was still dead to the world, I slunk from my bedroom and skulked down the hallway. Just as I stopped outside my brother's door however, it swung open and a blurr of black, curly hair, polka dotted boxers and white socks skidded past me and into the bathroom, with it's door ajar, which he promptly slammed behind him.

"DAMMIT SAM!" I roared, slamming my fist against the door, "You know it was my turn!"

"You snooze you lose, little sister!" He laughed, his voice muffled behind the closed door. I heard the shower turn on and I sighed and slid down the cool wood and onto the floor.

"Kaylee! Watch your language, young lady!" My dad called from downstairs.

"Sorry, Daddy!" I responded, secretly not sorry at all. "Hurry up, Sam! And don't use all the hot water or I will personally slit your throat!"

"You had better not!"

"Go suck a dick!"

"KAYLEE!" My father yelled again, "One more time, I dare you, young lady!"

I winced. I knew my dad was as serious as a heart attack when it came to threats. He had once broken down Sam's bedroom door because it was locked. That ended doorlocks in our house, except in the bathroom. And of course, our parent's room for their little "talks". Whatever, you could hear them all the way from downstairs.

My brother Sam was another matter altogether. We were twins, born about an hour apart, he being the older one ALWAYS reminds me of it and even if we looked somewhat similar, dark hair, bright blue eyes with fair skin, we acted completely different. While Sam was a complete and utter moron, I happened to be the smarter of the two. Or at least I liked to tell myself that. He was obsessed with getting a date to prom, I was obsessed with making music. He was really into...whatever teenage boys were into, I was really into reading and art. Two sides of the same coin...or uterus.

Finally, at about 6:15, the door opened and Sam walked out, reeking of aftershave, "Oh God," I muttered, fanning the smell away, "You smell like you just came out of the Perfume Warehouse."

He rolled his eyes, "You're just jealous because you have to wear six pounds of makeup to look this good."

"Oh yeah, six pounds of makeup to not look like a skinny assmunch. You could wear a ton and still look like a walking dildo."

"You," He tried to think of a comeback but failed miserably,"I do not look like a walking dildo," He finally muttered, walking back into his bedroom, running a hand through his damp curls. I chuckled, knowing I had won this round and then rushed into the bathroom. I showered, pulled my hair up into a loose bun and then put on my makeup, nothing too fancy. I disliked dressing up for school, I thought it was a waste of time. One more year and I was golden. I already knew where I wanted to go, and what I wanted to do and I wanted to get the hell outta Tranquility.

I walked downstairs in a blue summer dress and grabbed an energy bar and leaned against the granite kitchen island to watch my mom make a smoothie, "Can you make me one too?"

She jumped slightly and whirled around, eyeballing my outfit, "You look very pretty, Kaylee."

I flashed her a grin and took a bite out of my bar, "Thanks, Ma."

"What sort do you want? I've got strawberries, bananas, blueberries..."

"Strawberry and banana is fine, thanks."

Smoothie in hand, I walked over to the stairs and yelled up, "Sam! If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted, tripping over a half tied Converse shoelace, nearly breaking his neck. His toothbrush was still in his mouth and he had a comb sticking out of his hair. I rolled my eyes and waited until he reached the last step before taking the toothbrush out of his mouth, the comb out of his hair and kissed his cheek quickly.

"You didn't shave," I chided with a smirk, "what would you do without me?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my smoothie off the bannister, "Probably not have all these premature grey hair."

"Touche, Sam. Touche. And you can't have that." I reminded him, prying his fingers off the smoothie cup, "Go get your own."

"Hey Dad!" Sam shouted down the hall. Our father peered out from his study, eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Sam?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"So...about that thousand dollars and the three A's...?" He questioned slowly. My dad sighed and rolled his eyes. Ron Witwicky had promised his children (myself included) that if they brought him three A's and two thousand dollars each, he would help them buy a car. I had already received my own car for good grades and the money and now Sam was looking to go after his own.

"Yeah, yeah." My dad muttered, walking out into the hallway, "You guys need a ride to school, is that right?"

I winced. We usually drove my own car but unfortunately, it was in the shop right now and probably wouldn't be fixed for at least another week. That was the problem with buying your car from a cheap carlot where the attendant reminded you more of Uncle Lester from the Adams Family than a normal human being; the car broke at least once a month. Pretty sure Dad was convinced that buying me the Subaru I wanted would have been easier...and less money for both of us. Oh well, live and let die.

I walked outside and took a deep breath, inhaling the early spring air. It was going to be another beautiful day in Calfornia. No big surprise, if the sun wasn't shining then someone wasn't doing their job right. I walked over to the garage and popped open the code, fishing out my keyring as the door rose slowly.

"I call driving!" I yelled up to Sam as he scoffed, coming down the walkway.

"I never get to drive Dad's convertible!" He complained, sliding into the backseat like a pouting child...which he sort of was.

"This is payback for nearly killing me this morning on the way to the bathroom." I said with a smirk, "So maybe next time you let me use the bathroom first, I'll let you drive."

"Ugh, fine." He grumbled.

"Uh-uh, you know the rules, Kaylee." Dad thumbed the passenger seat, "You can drive YOUR car. You can't drive mine."

"That's a stupid rule." I grumbled, grudgingly taking my keys out of the ignition, "Why do we have keys to your car then?"

"Emergencies," Was his answer as I skulked to the passenger seat, flopping down dramatically in the passenger seat.

"That's so dumb!" I moaned, very aware of Sam's snickerring in the back. I turned around the glare at him, "Screw you, Dildo Head!"

"Kaylee!" My father snapped angrily, "If you keep this up, you're grounded till the summer."

I pursed my lips and crossed my arms over my chest as the car left the garage and took off down the street towards Tranquility High.

* * *

Sam and I had nearly opposite schedules but one of our classes collided at the very end of the day: history with Mr. Hosney It's not that I didn't like Mr. Hosney but he acted as if we were grown ups running around in diapers. I dropped my books down in my assigned seat next to Sam's and sighed.

"Could today possibly be any longer?" I complained, lulling my head back. Looking up at the board, I saw the words 'Family Tree Reports DUE by the 20th of April!' "Are you going to do your report today?"

"Yeah, I have to. Gotta earn that A." Sam said with a smirk, "Don't worry Kaylee, I have this one in the bag."

"Don't worry? Weren't you the one who set my hair on fire in seventh grade?" I asked with a chortle, "Sure, bag. I'll believe it when I see it."

The bell rang and the rest of the students came scurrying through the door, with the exception of Trent Parker and his girlfriend, Mikaela Banes. As soon as she walked into the room, Sam sat up a little straighter, watching her hip wiggle in an oh-so-tight mini skirt I couldn't pull off even if I was her size.

"Witwicky Number Two, you're up!" Mr. Hosney said sharply, snapping Sam out of his daydream.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" He stood up and brought his backpack to the front of the room.

"Good luck, bro. You're gonna need it," I murmured with a snicker. He brought his backpack to the front of the room and dumped it on the table, bits and baubles going every which way. "Er, for my family history report I decided..."

A rubber band went flying and caught my brother in the shirt, which made him jump slightly. I whipped around as the class laughed, glaring at Trent.

"Oh really fucking funny, Parker." I hissed. He looked over at me and smirked.

"I have another one with your name on it, Bones." He sneered, making Mikaela roll her eyes.

"Oh yeah, so original." I snapped back as Mr. Hosney sat up, glaring at the class.

"Who threw that?!" He demanded, scanning the class, "People, responsibility." I rolled my eyes and supported my head with my hands in exasperation. That was his big thing, responsibility. And as for Bones, I was that one girl in school who as skinny as a stick bug. I had overactive thyroids and so no matter how much I ate or worked out, I couldn't gain any muscle mass. Plus, my obsession with the original Star Trek didn't help out much with the name. Trent accepted his high fives from the other jocks in our class and I mentally vomited at his stupidity.

Sam continued on, "For my family history report, I decided to do it on my great, great, grandfather. He was a very famous man known to the world as Archibald Witwicky."

I mentally zoned out. I had heard enough about Captain Witwicky to know where this was going, "He was a famous explorer, one of the first to explore The Arctic Circle which was a very big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave souls straight up into the Arctic Shelf," He dropped the map he was holding, "So, that's how the story goes. Anyway, here I have some tools used by 19th century seamen..."

A ripple of laughter sounded through the class. Mr. Hosney held up his favorite "quiet" sign as Sam continued, "Here's the quadrant, you can get it for eighty bucks. This is all for sale, by the way, like the sextant here."

Another guffaw from the class. The sign came from Mr. Hosney but Sam just kept trucking. I leaned forward, now very interested. Was he really trying to sell Archibald's things in our eighth period history class? Yes. Yes he was. Shamelessly.

He held up the glasses for the class to see, "These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't gotten them appraised yet, but I'm sure they've seen some pretty cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" Mr. Hosney asked sarcastically, "This is the 11th grade, Mr. Witwicky, not show and tell. I don't think your grandfather would be particuarly proud of what you're doing."

"I sure as hell aren't." I called to the front of the room, "Stop trying to sell Grandpa Archie's stuff."

"Well maybe if you had let me have that ring..."

"Screw you, that's not going to happen!" I snapped angrily, tucking the ring into my dress.

"Fight, fight, fight!" One of Trent's jock buddies coughed under his breath. I shot him a glare and then turned back to Sam, regaining my composure.

"Sam, Kaylee, see me after class." Mr. Hosney said coldly. I knew that this was the end. Grounded till summer, game over.

Sam continued on with his report, "Anyway, all for sale, going to my car fund. I take Paypal, cold hard cash...I'm on Ebay...the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day!"

"Sam!" He snapped angrily.

"Sorry!" He pulled out a newspaper clipping and showed it to the class, "Unfortunately, my grandfather being the genius that he was, ended up going blind and crazy in psych ward, drawing strange symbols on the walls and floor and babbling on about some iceman that he had found..."

The bell rang just as he was finishing up. 2:45 already? About time. I stood up and gathered up my belongings as Mr. Hosney announced that there may or may not have been a pop quiz on Monday. "Sleep in fear," he told a young woman who had asked him about it. She hurried off to catch up with her friends as I leaned against the desk, messenger bag already slung over my shoulder. I walked up to where Sam was trying to barter the quadrant.

"80? 70? 60?" He inquired, the boy shaking his head as he took off.

"Sam!" I snapped, slamming my hand down on the desk, making him jump. "How could you do that to Archibald's stuff?! I can't believe you're willing to give a piece of our history away that easily!"

He threw his hands up in defense, "It's old! What are we ever going to do with it?!"

"Not auction it off to our history class would be nice," I snapped, throwing up my hands in exasperation, "Fine. If you want to sell it all, go ahead. Who's going to stop you?"

He shoved everything back into his backpack, "Sam!"

"Yeah, yeah okay, sorry." He finished putting everything back into his bag and walked over to Hosney's desk as if he had just give his presidential speech, "So, what did you think? Pretty good, right?"

Mr. Hosney looked over at me and I shrugged, "I'd say a solid...B minus."

I coughed to hide my laughter as Sam's face fell. "A...B minus?"

"You were hocking your great grandfather's crap in my classroom!" He snapped, "I'd say I'm being generous."

Sam looked like he was about to say something before finally pitching his idea, quickly. I watched as he tried to save the grade that he had tried to pawn his way through, "Can you do me a favor? Can you look out the window for a minute?" Hosney did as he was instructed, "See the man standing by the green car?"

"Hmmm, yup."

"I want to tell you about a dream. About a boy's dream and a man's promise to that boy. He looked at me in the eye and said "son, you bring me two thousand dollars and three A's and I'll buy you a car," okay? I got two thousand dollars a two A's." He held out his hands in a fist, "Here's the dream," the fists exploded with a poof of air from his mouth, "Your B minus? Poof, dream gone. Sister has already beaten me to this. Just...all I am asking to help me regain some of my pride." He thought for a moment, obviously not convincing our stern teacher, "What would Jesus do?"

I watched in horror as Mr. Hosney handed Sam over an A minus, gawking all the while. "Wait...what?!"

Sam smugly walked towards the door, closing my jaw with his hand as he walked by, "Who's the Dildo Head now?"

"Still you!" I shouted after him angrily, "Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure that Dad knows!"

"Kaylee?" Mr. Hosney called. I turned around to give him a sheepish smile, "You have to control your outbursts during class. I don't care if you two have your spats at home, but here, we're all peers and he's not your brother."

"Believe me, I wish he wasn't my brother 99% of the time," I muttered, "Will do, Mr. Hosney. I'll keep our fistfights to ourselves. Have a good day." The fake smile dropped as soon as I walked out of the room and stormed to my locker, muttering about how I was going to murder my brother.

Walking out to the car, I saw Sam showing off the A minus to our father. He sat in the front seat so I slid into the back, arms crossed in anger, "He basically had to suck dick for that A."

My dad turned around and sighed loudly, "Remember what I said this morning? No more, Kaylee! Hope you didn't have any plans for the weekend cause you're grounded."

"WHAT?! That's so unfair! Wait until I tell you what Sam was doing in class! He was..."

"Giving an oral report on Archibald Witwicky, I know. We already talked about it." Sam interrupted with a smug smirk. I reached forward and wrapped my arms around his neck in a mock hug.

"Sleep with one eye open, dear brother because retribution is coming," I promised, leaning back into the plush leather seat. He merely chortled as the car drove into the downtown district, passing different dealerships.

"I got a little surprise for you, Son." Dad said, turning into an extremely ritzy parking lot, stuffed to the brim with fancy Porsches. Sam started freaking out.

"Oh my god! No, no, no, no! Dad, you are not serious!" He gushed, already eyeballing a cherry red car.

"You can't be serious!" I wailed!

Dad chuckled, "You're right, I'm not getting you a Porsche! Also, Kaylee, you're ungrounded."

"What?! Since when?"

"Since your brother isn't getting a Porsche."

"Sweet!"

Sam sulked down the main drag, "You think this is funny."

"Personally, I think it's hilarious." I said, flashing him a winning smile.

"Retribution, sister." He reminded me coldly.

"You couldn't hurt a fly, brother." I teased back.

"It's pretty damn funny. You should have seen the look on your face." Dad chortled and pulled into a pretty sketchy looking car lot called "Bobby B's Used Cars".

"There is something wrong with you," Sam muttered as Dad parked the car and we got out.

"What? It was a practical joke."

"Yeah, lighten up, Sammy." I chuckled, "That was pretty funny."

A guy wearing an ugly Hawaiian print shirt and fedora came out of the office and started yelling at a guy named Manny to get his cousin out of the clown suit we had seen in passing before walking up to us, a grin plastered on his face.

"No, no, no! Dad, you said car, not half a piece of crap!" Sam complained.

"At your age, I would have been happy with four tires and an engine." Dad responded, looking at all the different cars. Sure the cars in the lot were old and many of them had big missing pieces of paint or broken headlights but some of them weren't too bad. I saw one that may have been a 1969 Mustang and another that may or may not have been a black Impala like the one Sam and Dean drove in Supernatural.

"Let me explain something to you," Sam snapped, pointing to a car, "See this? This is the 40 year old virgin."

"Sam..."

"And this one? This one is 50 year old virgin."

"Which you will be," I said with a laugh. Sam made a face at me and Dad sighed, putting his hand on the roof of one.

"Do you want me to live that life?! I mean, I understand that Kaylee is destined to that life but..."

"Hey!"

"No sacrifice," Dad said, quoting the old family motto.

"Yeah, I know Dad. No victory."

The man in the horrid shirt came over to us, still smiling broadly, "Gentlemen, lady," he extended his hand and shook all our hands in turn, "Bobby Bolivia, like the country but without the runs," He laughed and I had the overwhelming urge to pull out a bottle of hand sanitizer.

"My son is looking to buy his first car today," Dad announced, clapping Sam on the shoulder.

Sam grimaced, "I had to."

Bolivia looked almost shocked, "You came to see me? That practically makes us family! Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." He ripped Sam out of our Dad's grip and steered him towards a row of cars, "What did you say your name was?"

"Sam," He mumbled miserably, allowing himself to go for the ride.

"Sam. Let me talk to you, Sam. Your first enchilada of freedom awaits you underneath one of these hoods. I'm gonna tell you right now that the driver don't pick the car, the car'll pick the driver."

Sam muttered something in agreement as Bolivia steered him around again, "It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I'm a lot of things but a liar isn't one of them, especially not in front of my Mammy." He waved at a woman sitting in a lawn chair in the yard of the house next to the lot, "Hey, Mammy!" I had to quell my laughter when I saw her flip off Bolivia. "Ooh, don't be like that, if I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I'll tell you, she's deaf, you know?" He laughed again and then walked over to a bright yellow Camero that was rusting in several spots. All in all, it was a pretty sleek looking car, if you put a little elbow grease into it. Apparently my father was thinking the same thing.

"This isn't bad," He noted, walking around the car once, "It has racing stripes."

"Yeah. It got racing- Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car." He seemed confused, calling out to the mechanic, "Manny!"

"What?!"

Sam got behind the wheel as the mechanic and salesman got into an argument, "This feels good." He mused, rubbing the center console with his thumb. I leaned over him and narrowed my eyes.

"What's the little symbol?"

"I dunno, I've never seen it before," He admitted, fiddling with the clutch. Suddenly, the air rushed from my lungs and I felt myself falling into clouded darkness.

_"Take him. Pick him." _

I took a deep breath and my eyelids fluttered open. Sam watched me with awestruck curiosity and furrowed his brow, "Are you okay, Kaylee? You're super pale."

"Yeah, just thirsty." I muttered, standing up. My whole body felt like it had been shocked and I could hear my dad talking to Bolivia.

"How much?"

"Well considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, the slick wheels and custom paint job..."

"Paint's faded," I pointed out, "But you could probably see that already."

"Oh a real smart ass, ain't ya girl?" Bolivia asked coolly. "Yes, but it's custom."

"Custom faded?" Sam backed me up, gripping the steering wheel. Had he heard the voice too? I decided to keep it to myself as Bolivia tried to make a comeback.

"Well kid, this is your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand." He stood up straight and propositioned Dad, "Five grand."

"Nope, not paying over four thousand. That's what I paid for Kaylee's car and that's what I'm paying for Sam's."

Bolivia leaned back down, his eyes losing their friendly gleam, "Kid, out of the car."

"No, but you said the car picks the driver," Sam argued.

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father. Out of the car," Bolivia said sharply before coughing, "Now, this one for four G's is a beaut."

"There's a Fiesta over there with racing stripes," Dad pointed to another car across the lot but I could see the stubbornness in Sam's eyes. If there was one thing we had in common, it was our stubborn nature. We wouldn't go down without a fight.

"I don't want a Fiesta," Sam responded calmly, "I want this car."

"Don't be a baby, Sam." Dad muttered.

"Dad, I think he should get this car," I said quickly, "I mean, that's a nice car. A classic. Seriously Dad."

He frowned as Sam glanced over at me in surprise, "You're on HIS side? You're never on Sam's side!"

"Yeah, for once in my life, I guess I am."

Bolivia got behind the wheel a puke yellow bug, "This is a classic engine, right here! I sold a car the other day..."

Suddenly, the Camero's door was flung open, hitting the bug's door, knocking over a case of motor oil, "Geez, you okay there?" Dad asked as Bolivia got out of the car, obviously shaken.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just get a sledgehammer," Bolivia muttered, glaring at the innocent looking Camero, "Hey Manny! Get your clown cousin and come bust this shit out!" He let out another obnoxious laugh and I decided right there and then I didn't particularly care for Mr. Bolivia. He looked across the parking lot and smiled brightly at one particular car, "Now that one is one of my favorites! Drove all the way from Alabamy..."

A piercing shriek echoed across the car lot, every single window except the Camero's shattering. I threw my hands up to cover my ears as glass pelted me from all directions. When the shriek had died down, Bolivia looked around his lot, completely horrified before turning back to us, his hands shaking, giving my father the price he had been holding out for.

"Four thousand!"

* * *

Hey guys, Queenie here! Transformers is a very special fandom for me. It was the first fandom I wrote a full length fan fiction in and so coming back, it's really interesting to see how my writing style has changed and how much I've improved as a writer. I've written several stories in the fandom already and coming back to it is a trip down memory lane.

Now, another reason I'm writing this is because I've been seeing some pretty godawful Sam Sister fics and I thought "Well hey, I could write a better Sam Sister fic than that," So I am. If you liked it, review, if you didn't like it, review. I haven't seen the movie about three years so I'm going off a script online so forgive me for any action parts that aren't completely up to speed.

And so, until we meet again my friends,

Peace and chicken grease,

Queenie

Transformers (c) Hasbro  
Kaylee Witwicky (c) The Queen of Asgard


	2. A Camaro's Emotions

Sam drove his new car home with pride, ignoring the belching black smoke that it gave off when he turned the ignition. Even though it was a pretty car, it apparently needed a lot of work done under the hood. At least it was running, unlike my own 1989 Volvo that was still in the shop. I peeked back once again, insanely jealous that my brother had gotten this car. Sure, it was a little weird, especially with the shrieking it had done in the car lot but all in all, it was a beautiful piece, all yellow and vintage-y looking. Turning around, my dad caught sight of me looking at the car and chuckled.

"Little green monster eating at you?" He teased. I gave him a little smile and rolled my eyes.

"Well, yeah. But I'm not going to admit that to him!" I said with a laugh, "It's a nice car. What a find!"

"No kidding, especially in working condtions," He hummed in thought, "Those nice old Camaros can go upwards of 50 grand! If we just fix it up, we'll have a nice car in no time!"

"Then will you buy me my Subaru Outback?" I asked, batting my eyelashes, "And can well sell my piece of crap Volvo?"

He chuckled and stopped, turning right, "No Kaylee, we're not going to buy you a Subaru."

I groaned and flopped back against the seat, grumbling under my breath. Finally, we pulled into the garage and Sam parked his new toy in the driveway, "Hey Kaylee, wanna help me clean this bad boy up?" Sam asked teasingly running his hand over the yellow hood. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Only when pigs fly, Sammy." I said, flouncing back into the house. It was about five in the afternoon so I decided to slip into sweatpants, sit down at my computer and plug my headphones in, losing myself to a mashup between "She Wolf" and "Stereo Love".

I flopped down into my comfy spinny chair and slid my 200 dollar headphones over my wavy hair, bobbing along to the beat of my mix, "But I can't compete, with a She Wolf who has brought me to my knees! What do you see in those yellow eyes? Cause I'm falling to pieces!"

Suddenly, the beat dropped, "When are you gonna stop breaking my heart?"

"BOOM!" I yelled pulling off the headphones, throwing my hands up in the air, "That's music magic, right there!" I popped a CD into the burner and poked my head out the door to see Sam walking down the hall, wallet and keys in hand, "Hey Sammy, where ya going?"

"None of your business, Kaylee," He grunted, walking into the bathroom.

"Oh come on, Sam! Just because you're all high and mighty with the working car..." I tagged along, getting the door slammed in my face, "Can I come with you?"

"No, you can't."

"I see, you're going to that party that all the kids at school today were talking about, aren't you? Sam, you're just torturing yourself going to those things! At least let me come with you so that you're not completely overwhelmed by the social situation!" I pestered.

"Go away, Kaylee."

I rapped on the door, grinning from ear to ear, "Do you wanna build a snow man? It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

Suddenly the door opened and I was faced with a glowering Sam, "Okay, fine. You can come but you had better be ready to go in 10 minutes or I'm taking off without you."

I grinned, "It's a deal!" I raced back into my bedroom, grabbed a pair of boy cut jeans off my bed and a blue tanktop with a pop art persona of Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. Cuffing the jeans, I let my hair out of its ponytail and grabbed my black Converse and leather jacket. Convinced that I looked halfway decent, I took the stairs two at a time, landing right next to Sam who was walking out the door. He gave me a once over and since he didn't say anything, I decided that it must have passed his level of fashion. Another thing about my brother and I: he's about 5'11", the problem is, so am I. I was one of the tallest girls in my class and having the body shape of a 10 year old boy didn't help obscure the fact that I was rather uncomfortable in my super tall frame.

Following Sam outside, I heard my parents arguing about their garden path...again.

"Ron, this is uneven," My mom complained, pushing on one of the stones next to the fountain. If there was one thing my parents took pride in more than anything else, it was their yard. It was perfectly trimmed and immaculate without a weed or clump of dirt to be seen in all directions.

"Yeah, probably," My dad muttered, still working on planting a new petunia plant along the pathway.

"It's all wobbly," She continued, trying to get my dad's attention.

'Yeah, I'll take care of it really soon."

Sam chuckled and then did the unthinkable: strolled across our father's precious grass.

"Sam!" I hissed, trying to get his attention, however, it was too little too late.

"Sam..." Dad groaned, looking down at my brother's feet. Sam looked down as well, obviously confused by what was going on.

"What?!"

"You stepped on the grass..." I hissed again, "Bad life choice, buddy!"

"You know I do not like footprints on my grass," Dad scolded, shaking his head.

"Foot...Dad, there's no footprints on the grass," Sam argued, looking behind him. I stepped down the stairs and using the path, walked over to where my brother was standing.

"It's the thought that counts," I said with a smirk, "And Dad thinks that there are footprints on the grass."

"That's why I built my path so there would be no footprints on the grass..." Dad rambled on, still obviously distraught over his precious grass being trampled under foot by my brother's nasty tennis shoes.

"It's FAMILY GRASS, Dad." He complained, "You're just being difficult."

"Well, when you have your own grass, you'll understand." Dad said, pouting.

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "This...I can't do this anymore." He turned to our mother, "You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog, Mom!"

"That's his bling," She laughed and Sam sighed, looking towards me.

"You helped instigate this, Kaylee." He accused, glaring at me.

I merely shrugged innocently, "What?! It's not my fault he's a Chihuahua! I said Labrador or Great Dane or..."

"Great Danes tear up the grass," Dad pointed out.

Same shook his head and walked towards his car, me in tow, "I want you two home by 11:00!" Mom called after that.

"Love you, Mom!" I called with a wave, "Good luck with your path!"

"Thank you, sweetie!" Mom yelled back, "And for the love of God, Sammy! Drive safely!"

I opened the door and slid back into the cool leather interior of the car, the upholstery seeming to warm to my body. Sam crawled into the driver's seat and the car came to life as his key turned in the ignition. With a blast of black exhaust, the car backed out of the driveway and onto the main drag of our street.

"Miles is coming with us so you're vacating the front," Sam said, glancing over at me.

"What?! He can take the back! I'm not giving up my seat for Moaning Miles!" I said, wrinkling my nose. I used his nickname only to remind my brother that he hung out with Miles McKenzie, who had been my brother's best friend for about 6 years...and the bane of my existance for about 6 as well. He _hated_ me and it wasn't that I had ever done anything to him...well except maybe had made out with the girl he had been crushing on for 3 years at a party. In my defense, I was drunk! She wasn't but she came out about three months later. I didn't even know I was that good of a kisser...but according to her apparently I had been the final factor in her attempts to come out.

"You're giving up my seat of you're walking home," He threatened, pulling into a slightly more run down neighborhood, stopping in front of Miles's house. I glowered for a few moments but then slid into the back of the car, silently cursing my brother and his terrible sister betraying ways.

Miles chose to ignore me, which was just fine and so I fiddled with my phone as they rocked out to some unknown singer that Miles had plugged into the cassette player. I winced as the guitarist tried to do a rift and failed terribly. Miles had, to put it mildly, poor taste in music.

As we pulled up to the lake, Miles began to ask the important, burning questions that I myself had been wondering, "Dude, were we even invited to this party?!"

I scoffed, "No! When is Sam invited to things?" I teased, earning me a glare from my brother. I merely shrugged as he parked next to the curb.

"Of course Miles, it's a lake. Public property." The engine stalled for a moment before cutting off, Sam's knuckles suddenly gripping the steering wheel when he saw the person leaning against the massive black Ford F150, talking idly with some girls standing next to her. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

I peered out the window and looked to see what he was "Oh my God-ing" about, "Dude, it's Mikaela. Calm your tits. She doesn't even know you exist."

Sam sighed and then looked at Miles, "Dude, just don't do anything weird, okay?" Turning back to me, he shot me a glare that would make Hell freeze over, "And you, don't you dare blow my chance with her."

I scoffed and opened the door, "Trust me, you blew your chances with her when you were born, Sam." Slamming it behind me, I leaned against the hood of the Camaro and watched party goers eye Sam's new car warily. Trent wrapped a protective arm around Mikaela's shoulder as he looked me up and down.

"Hey Bones," he said with a smirk. Rolling my eyes, I glanced over only to see Miles leap up into a tree and like a monkey! "Nice car, bro." He nodded to Sam who was watching, obviously mortified, as his best friend gripped the branches. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sam tried to keep his cool on even though he knew his plan was crumbling down around him. I watched with mild interest as he tried to save himself, "We're here...to climb this tree."

Trent snorted loudly, "Yeah, I can see that...looks like," He struggled for the perfect word, "Fun."

"Yeah..." Sam muttered.

"Hey, you look familiar, didn't you try out for the football team last year?"

I winced in rememberence. Sam had gotten his ass handed to him on a silver platter and I had been the one who had to drive him home, his nose so red with blood it looked like he had been typecasted in a Quentin Tarantino movie.

He was quick to respond. I was curious where this was going, "Oh I wasn't really trying out...I was doing for...research, for a book."

"Here we go," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh yeah?" Trent challenged, "What's it about? Sucking at sports?" This earned him a laugh from his jock buddies.

Sam sneered and I could see the retort building on his tongue, "Ha ha, no. It's actually about the link between brain damage and football. Really, it's a good book. It's got coloring pages and pop ups...you and your friends would love it."

Trent's smirk turned into a snarl, "Oh that's really funny." He took a menacing step forward but before I could react to save my brother from becoming one with the pavement, Mikaela stepped in.

"Okay, you know what? You need to stop," She murmured. Trent looked confused for a moment before turning back to his possey.

" Hey guys, I know of a party. Let's head." He turned and walked back to his truck but not before I opened my big, fat mouth.

"Trent!" I called. The jock turned around to see my smirking face, "Next time you should put on your big girl panties and actually be a man!"

That did it. Trent whirled around, fists clenched and eyes boring straight into mine, "That's it, Witwicky! You're dead!"

"Shit," I swore, knowing that my mouth had gotten the best of me, yet again. I dove into the backseat and screamed at my brother who was trying to coax Miles out of the tree, "Come on, Sam! I made a mistake!"

However, Trent didn't seem to concerned with chasing me down quite yet since he turned around, snorted like an angry bull and stormed off towards his giant truck, "Must be compensating for something," I joked feebly. Miles crawled into the front seat and Sam merely stood there, watching the scene play out. Trent and Mikaela seemed to get into a little spat before she shoved passed him and started walking down the road, her perfect legs swinging in her perfect mini skirt.

Sam watched her walk away longingly when suddenly, the radio turned on to some old radio station.

"Who's gonna drive you home?" It warbled.

"Sam, did you do something to the radio?" I asked, leaning out the window. However, I could tell that he was still mesmerized by her tan legs.

"Dude, it's all fucked up," Miles agreed, trying to change the station.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight," Sam murmured dreamily.

"What? Her? She's an evil jock concubine dude! Let her hitchhike!" Miles complained, finally turning off the radio.

"She lives 10 miles away from here, man! You have to understand! It's my only chance I have with her." Sam said an edge of begging oozing into his voice.

"All right, put her in the back with your sister, I'll be quiet. Not going to speak for your dear sweet sister though..."

"Hey!" I snapped, "Mikaela's not that bad. We played volleyball together for two years!" I couldn't believe I was defending her honor but I was. She had saved my brother from getting an asswhooping that probably would have royally messed up his day...and his face.

"Dude, you've gotta get out of the car." Sam said quickly. Now Sam was talking!

"Party foul!" Miles wailed, "Way to piss on the rules!"

"What rules?"

"Bros before hos, man."

"I'm begging you...no, PLEADING you to get out of the car."

"Fine, whatever." Miles grumbled, slamming the door. Sam looked back at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Kaylee..."

I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest, "How bad do you think your punishment would be when I tell Mom and Dad that you left me on the side of the road, 10 miles away and that's why I got home at 1 in the morning?" I asked with a smirk. Sam opened his mouth but knew I had won.

"Fine, but you better keep your mouth shut," He grumbled, pulling away from the curb. He quickly caught up with Mikaela who was still walking down the street, not bothering to even look at my brother, "Hey Mikaela! It's Sam!" She continued to walk, "...Witwicky? I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. So, I was wondering if I could ride you home..."

I mentally facepalmed. Strike one for Sam. His odds were looking slimmer and slimmer by the minute. "I mean, I was wondering if I could give you a ride home."

She stopped walking and then opened the door, sliding into the passenger seat, "There you go!" Same beamed, knowing he had gotten a pretty girl into his car.

"Hey 'Kaela." I greeted, smiling at the dark haired girl. She glanced behind her and gave a small smile.

"Hi Kaylee. What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "getting into shenanigans, I guess."

The car revved up and we were off again, silence descended on the Camaro, that stupid song still playing in the background, "So...uh..." Sam began but before he could get any farther, Mikaela started talking.

"I can't believe I'm here right now," She complained, leaning against her hand.

"You can duck, if you want. I mean, it wouldn't hurt my feelings," Sam tried to give her options, which was pretty amusing. I leaned against the center console, listening in on their coversation.

"Oh, I didn't mean here with you guys," She said with a little laugh, "I just mean like the situation."

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to hone in on my psychology skills.

"The same situation I'm always in," She sighed, "I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys with tight abs and big muscles..."

I laughed, "Don't we all?"

Sam tried to flex by showing off the disco ball and the light, using some lame excuse that Mikaela didn't quite seem to find...normal. I was trying to disguise my laughter as a coughing fit but I knew that Sam saw right through it.

"So, are you new to school this year?" She asked Sam, "You guys are cousins, right?"

"Twins, actually," I said, "We've been in your class since first grade."

"Then why have I only ever known you?" Mikaela questioned, glancing behind her.

"Maybe you just don't want to know he's there," I chuckled with a wink, "You guys have classes together, I'm pretty sure."

"Which ones?" She turned to Sam who cleared his throat loudly.

"History. Math. Language Arts. Science." He admitted, his ears turning red.

"Sam," She said loudly, "Short for something?"

"Samuel," He said with a little chuckle.

"God, you know what? I am so sorry...I just I knew Kaylee through volleyball and we worked together on that project and I just never put two and two together..."

"No, that's totally cool."

"I just didn't recognize you." Suddenly the engine stalled and the music changed. The car took a sharp turn right and we went offroading. I winced every time the car hit a bump, grabbing onto the seat cushion for dear life.

"Sam! What the hell?!" I yelled as I was bounced so high my head hit the ceiling.

"Sorry, sorry!" He mumbled, trying to get the car to turn back onto the road, "It's a new car, I'm still working out the kinks..."

The Camaro had started playing some slinky 80's love song as it parked at an overlook. I looked out the window and gawked at the sunset. It would have been beautiful...if I wasn't stuck in the car with a probably extremely uncomfortable Mikaela and my horn dog of a brother. "It's an old radio, so you know..."

"Mmhmm..." Mikaela hummed, obviously not believing my brother.

"Look, this isn't something I would, you know...I can't get the radio to stop. I wouldn't try this on you, I swear. Especially not with my sister in the car... 'Cause this is like a romantic, romantic thing that I'm not trying to do."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I muttered, watching my brother flail as he tried to find something to grab onto in this desperately slipping conversation.

"Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on..."

The radio switched to James Brown's "I Feel Good." _"Whoa, I feel good..."_

"No, of course not," Mikaela said, pulling her hair back and securing it with a hair tie.

_'Come on Sam, save this one...'_ I mentally cheered him on.

"I'm a friend of yours," Sam babbled on, "Not a romantic friend! Romantic friends do this, and I mean, I'm not that sort of friend. I mean we- I mean I could be...If..."

"_Whoa! I feel good!"_

"Just pop the hood," Mikaela said impaitently, stepped out of the car. I waited as Sam stomped on the radio with his foot, muttering for it to shut up.

"You flailed, Sam. What happened?" I asked with a grin when I was sure Mikaela was out of earshot.

"Not a word from you. Understand?" Sam growled, pointing a shaking finger at me. "You had better stay in the car or so help me God..."

I grinned like a jack-o-lantern, "Just keep it in your pants."

Sam chose not to say anything but instead stepped out of the car and watched as Mikaela set to work on his car. I pulled out my phone and texted my friend Emily, telling her about the hilarity ensuing right in front of me. She laughed and told me to get pictures of my brother's awkwardness.

I didn't listen too intently to the conversation but caught bits and pieces as I slowly rubbed the sides of my ring, thinking about my brother and Mikaela. She wasn't a bad person, just...misguided. I could see Sam with someone like her, to put him in his place. I smiled at the idea and leaned back into the upholstery. When my brother stuck his head back into the car to start the ingnition, I sat up a little, "How's it going out there?"

"Later," he hissed, turning the key, "You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him."

I heard Mikaela stop and knew that Sam had just crossed a line in girl world. Guys weren't supposed to ask things like that. She exhaled and slowly walked back over to the passenger seat, grabbing her purse and making a break for the road, "I think I'm just gonna walk. Good luck with your car. See you at school, Kaylee."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride back into town? It's a 10 mile walk," I pointed out.

"Nah, but thanks for the offer." She began to walk in the opposite direction as Sam jumped into the driver's seat, turning the ignition.

"No, no, no, no, no..." He mumbled as the car growled in protest. Finally, it jumped to life with a roar, the radio blaring "Baby Come Back."

"It's like the car knows your struggles, Sammy." I teased, watching my brother's frustrated dance with the car.

"Shut up, Kaylee!" He snapped, jumping out of the car and slamming the hood down with a force that made me wince. He then dove back into the driver's seat and made a U Turn, "Hey! Mikaela!" He shouted out the window, "Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

After begging and pleading and nearly getting on his knees for this girl, she finally got back in the car and ended up spilling everything to the two of us. Sam and I silently listened as she told us about how Trent treated her. We drove all the way back to her house, a little mobile home on the other side of Tranquility and stopped just as the wheels of Sam's Camaro hit gravel.

"There it is," Sam stated, pointing to the house.

"So it is," Mikaela mused, "I had fun. Um, so you know, thanks for listening guys."

"Any time you need a friend," I said, squeezing her shoulder, "I'm right here. And I'm sure Sam has a shoulder to lean on as well."

"You have better believe it," Sam confirmed, just a little too quickly.

"You...don't think I'm shallow do you?" She asked, looking over for approval from Sam.

"No, no! I think...there's more to you than meets the eye."

Mikaela seemed confused by the statement but then decided to take it as a compliment, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Sam confirmed, giving her a small smile.

"Okay, well, see you guys at school on Monday." With a wave, she got out of the car and walked up the steps to her house.

"More than meets the eye? Really Sam?" I questioned, arching my eyebrow in surprise, "just when I thought you couldn't get more cheesy..."

_"What I've done!"_

"I know, it was stupid but God, I love this car!"

* * *

**Pretty much dialogue in this one. I wrote it last night but waited until today to put it up. I really wanted to pace this, make it seem more like the movie than do like 15 scenes in one chapter. If it seems too drawn out, just let me know. Thanks Memo for letting me know about her personality. Hopefully this chapter helped a little bit more with defining who Kaylee is. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! It's really been a ton of fun to write! Reviews of all shapes and sizes are welcomed so give so accordingly. I apologize if there's any grammatical errors. I wrote this on the word processor while I was on watch that doesn't have a spell checker or anything. However, hopefully I can fix it when I get home so...**

**Until next time my pretties!**

**Queenie**

**Transformers (c) Hasbro**  
**Kaylee Witwicky (c) The Queen of Asgard**  
**All musical lyrics belong to their rightful parties.**


	3. Night Chase

The party had officially worn me out and I was more than excited to change back into sweatpants and a hoodie before plopping down at my computer to finish up some last minute school work that had been assigned in my Calc class. I plugged in my music and jammed out as I scrolled through X that equaled Sin over some other number that looked like it might have been a backwards three. Switching over from math to the news, I narrowed my eyes, reading a story about an attack on a Qatar that had happened not two days earlier. They said that a group of American soldiers had been attacked by an unknown assaliant that had apparently been after encrypted US data. Frowning, I looked more into the article. It said that nobody had made it out alive. I rubbed my eyes and glanced down at my clock. I was shocked to see that it was nearly two in the morning and realized that the glass next to my arm that had contained some rank California water was dry as a bone. I popped my headphones out of my ears and opened the door slowly, the yellow light of my lamp casting an eerie shadow across the empty hallway. Glancing left and right, I padded down the hallway taking extra care to not wake my sleeping brother who was snoring so loudly I could hear him from behind the door. I rolled my eyes and continued down the hallway.

Even though Sam was older (not by much, mind you), I had always felt like the more responsible sibling. When we were in first grade, we went on a field trip to the zoo and Sam started crying because he was super thirsty and became our mother had given us no money, hadn't gotten anything to drink. I had quietly pulled out an extra water bottle from my backpack and handed it to him without saying a word. I had always been there for him and sometimes, even when our spats got in the way, I forgot how much he really meant to me as my brother and as my friend...Even if he didn't always watch out for me in the ways that I watched out for him. There were other times where I had gotten his back but if ever I brought them up, he would merely shrug them off. Well, except the zoo debauchle because someone had snapped a picture of Sam crying over not having water. I still had a puffy eyed picture of him and me, our arms slung over each other's shoulders, smiling happily with our gap tooth grins. Ah, such times before high school.

Shaking my head and smiling softly, I snuck down to the kitchen and turned on the lights, walking over to the fridge. God, I wanted orange juice. Tugging open the fridge, I peeked my head in for a glimpse of the fabled drink that was never present in our household. Maybe if I could get the keys for Sam's car I could go to the store and...

Before I could even finish the thought, I heard an engine rev up and heard someone running down the stairs two at a time and someone shouting angrily. "STOP! STOP THAT'S MY CAR! DAD, CALL THE COPS!"

I glanced out the window and watched as my brother's Camaro backed up and drove itself out of the driveway and down the road. I raced outside and watched the tail lights dissapear down the road. He wasn't going fast but at a pace that made me wonder if he didn't want to get someone's attention. Sam raced outside and ran over to the garage, "Kaylee! Call the cops!"

"I don't have my phone on me, Sam!" I said quickly, running over to the garage to grab my bike, "Nuh uh! You are not taking my bike!"

"Fine!" He spat, grabbing our mother's pea green bike with little white basket on the front, running it out to the sidewalk before throwing a leg over. I followed on my own 12 speed masterpiece and heard him monolouging as he rode up next to the car. The windows were tinted so we couldn't see inside but every time Sam got close enough to peer in, the car would jump ahead a little bit. Sam whipped out his cell phone and I had a hunch he was calling the cops, "Hello? 911? There's been an emergency! My car has been stolen! My sister and I are pursuit!"

"Sam!" I called angrily, "Leave the nice police people alone!"

"Shut up, Kaylee!" He shouted angrily. That was his catch phrase of his life. Shut up, Kaylee. After everything nice I've ever done for him, he still treats me like his kid sister...which, in a way, I sort of am, "Sorry about that ma'am...I need the a unit...the whole squadron! Bring everyone! Don't you ask me questions! My father is the head of the neighborhood watch!"

While he was arguing, I rode up ahead, passed him to look into the car window. I glanced over my left shoulder and nearly fell over when I saw who was in the car. Nobody! The car was literally driving itself! I gasped and choked on a bug, falling back away from the Camaro but still was close on its tail. "Sam!"

He was still arguing with the dispatch lady, "What?!"

"Sam, there's nobody driving that car!"

"That's impossible! You're just seeing things! What did this guy look like?!" He brought the phone back up to his ear to talk to the lady.

"Dude, I am serious! There. Is. No one. Driving. That. Car!" I repeated, emphasizing every word. Sam didn't seem to hear me as the lady started arguing with him again. We rode on for a couple more miles, the industrial part of town. The car crossed over a set of train tracks and Sam and I had to ditch the bikes. I whispered a small apology to my baby and then watched as a train crossed right in front of us. Sam nearly took a foot off trying to cross it but I held him back until the train had safely passed. The two of us jogged on foot until we came to a small clearing where the car had stopped, its engine idle.

"What's it doing?" I whispered, ducking behind a garbage heap.

"I am so going to bust these fuckers," Sam said nervously, watching his car with a hawk's eye.

"You're not taking these guys on! There's no one in the car!" I repeated, peeking over the junk pile. Suddenly, the ring at my chest vibrated slightly and I gasped in surprise. I reached up to grab it and my eyes went wide, realizing for the first time since I had gotten it, the ring was warm in my hand! "Sam! My ring!"

"Who cares about your ring?!" Sam whisper-hissed, "Look at my car!"

I peered out from the junk pile and my eyes widened. The car was beginning to move! No, it was beginning to transform. My stomach dropped to my shoes and I grabbed Sam's arm in a death grip until he hissed in pain. "Sorry!"

"Oh my God..." Sam muttered, quickly whipping out his cell phone.

"What the hell?!" I demanded quietly, sliding down to sit next to him. He ignored me and began recording.

"My name is Sam Witwicky, this is my sister Kaylee," He pointed the camera to me and I looked at him in disbelief, "Whoever finds this, my car is alive! My sister can testify because she is here with me. To prove it..." He reached forward and pinched me hard. I slapped his hand away and kept watching the car. It seemed to have changed into a giant yellow robot who was shooting a bright light up at the sky. Was his signaling the beginning on an alien invasion? I sure hoped not.

He showed the camera the robot and then turned it back to him, "There? You see? It's something...I don't know what. Since these are my last words on Earth, I just wanna say Mom, Dad, I love you. And if you find Busty Beauties under my mattress, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles."

"Sam!"

"Okay, fine. It's mine. Uncle Charles gave it to me. Mojo, I love you. Kaylee, any last words?" He pointed the camera to me.

"Yeah. Fuck you." I said, flipping him the bird, "I'm not sticking around to die by getting stomped on or blasted or something." I stood up and creeped over to an old abandoned warehouse, my brother following close behind. However, what we didn't see were the extremely territorial dogs that were chained up to the wall, watching us. It was only when they started barking that we knew we were in trouble. "Shit!" I swore and took off, Sam close on my heels. The dogs took after us, literally ripping chunks of the wall out, their chains ratting as they ran towards us, eager to sink their yellowed fangs into our tresspassing selves.

We found ourselves in a large part of the warehouse and I tripped, landing flat on my face. I felt my nose shift under me with a sickening crack and I gasped, turning over only to see the dogs come barelling towards me, their maws dripping with foam. Sam jumped up onto a small rock piling and started yelling at the dogs. One of the pitbulls got right in my face and started snarling as my nose began to bleed profusely. However, if it was any consolidation, the yellow Camaro drove in right at that moment and chased the dogs off. I could only lay there, my nose throbbing and blood dripping down my face as the Camaro stopped right in front of me. I tried to blink the tears out of my eyes as Sam continued to shout, at one point throwing the keys at it.

The air was so tense you could cut it with an axe. I didn't think it was possible to have a staring contest with a car but me and that Camaro had the most intense staring contest you could ever imagine. He didn't (I assumed it was a he) apparently seem to want to hurt us but I felt someone grab me under my armpits and haul me to my feet.

"Come on, Kaylee!" Sam shouted, dragging me along by a bloodied hand. We raced past the Camaro and out into the open part of the junkyard where 2 police cars waited for us. Through a haze of pain, I heard doors opening, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Thank God you guys are here..."

"Show me your hands," Came the angry reply.

"It's the guy inside you want!"

"Show me your hands! Both you and your little girlfriend there!"

"I'm not..." I groaned, trying to staunch the flow of blood, "His girlfriend!"

"Shut up!" The mean sounding cop said, "Both of you come forward and put your heads on the hood of the car. Just make sure your little friend doesn't get blood on the hood. I just had her cleaned."

We walked forward and I gently placed my head against the hood, making sure to drip as much blood onto the immaculate black hood as possible.

* * *

"Dad?"

"Kaylee! Where the hell are you?! And why do you sound like you have cotton shoved up your nose?"

"Dad...Sam and I...We sorta got arrested last night..."

"Sam and you WHAT?! You have got to be kidding me, Kaylee."

"I'm not, Dad. Can you come and get us, please?"

Silence. And then a definitive answer, "I'll be there in half an hour."

I hung up the phone and waited for my dad to arrive. They had already questioned me. I had already had cotton shoved up my insanely swollen nose. The nice lady at the front desk had wanted to take me to the emergency room but the moron of an officer, Deputy Dent, said that I was a suspect and not allowed to leave. My nose had already swollen up to the size of a ping-pong ball and I nearly cried any time someone touched it...which Deputy Dent-Head did a lot. He apparently got a rise out of hurting other people. Sadist.

"Miss Witwickery?" The nice lady called my name. I winced and decided it wasn't worth the effort to correct her on the spelling of my last name, "Your father, Deputy Dent and your brother are in the office."

I nodded, groaning as my headache shifted. I walked into the other room, nose throbbing, opening the door. When my dad caught sight of me, his eyes went wide.

"Jeez, Kaylee! Have you gone to a hospital?" My dad demanded.

"No. They won't let me." I mumbled, shooting a glare at Deputy Dent-Head. He merely sat on his desk, like king of his sadistic castle, watching the scene. Sam apparently had already finished telling his side of the story.

"Look, I don't know how I can be anymore clear with you. I am being _crystal_ clear. The car just stood up."

Dent scoffed, "It just stood up." He glanced over at me and my banged up face, "Wow. Isn't that neat? You and your sister saw the exact same thing." He whipped out a plastic bottle and handed it to Sam, "Okay, chiefy. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy."

Sam seemed to be taken aback, "Excuse me?!"

"What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the incest girlfriend over here?"

"Fuck you," I growled under my breath. He turned around and scoffed.

"Excuse you, little bundle of joy. I am a federal officer and you will treat me with respect."

"I'm sorry. Fuck you, _officer_."

"KAYLEE!" My dad snapped.

"What?!"

He narrowed his eyes and then reached over and poked my nose. I yelped in pain, "I'm gonna let that slide, Curly. Now," He turned back to Sam, waiting for an answser.

"No, I'm not on any drugs." Sam insisted.

"Then what's this?" The man standing next to him threw him a bottle of something, "Mojo, huh? Found it in your pocket. Is that what the kids are doing these days? A little bit of Mojo?"

"They're the dog's pain pills." I grumbled. Dent glanced back at me, surprised I had spoken.

"You know, a Chihuahua." Dad tried to explain, already angry by the fact that Dent had poked my nose. Silence descended on the room. I caught Sam glancing down at Dent's gun.

"Oh! You eyeballin' my piece there, 50 cent? You wanna go? Make something happen because I promise you, I will bust you up more than your sister there, sunshine."

Sam leaned forward and whispered, "Are you on drugs?" This, surprisingly, made the cop shut up. They realeased us about a half an hour later, saying that we had apparently been having a mass hallucinations that the both of us should go home and rest. They would continue looking for Sam's car but said that there was nothing promising.

"Ugh," I groaned, flopping down on the bed and laying an ice pack over my nose. I didn't want to do anything except sleep and try and get this throbbing out of my head. Thankfully, Mom had seen broken noses before and mine wasn't broken. Twisted and mangled? Yes. She said that swelling would probably go down within about three hours and had given me some asprin...which was the strongest stuff anyone in our house ever used. I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning over to look at the time. It was about three in the afternoon. Standing up, I winced, all the blood rushing to my head. My nose had stopped bleeding but the headache seemed to be even more predominant than it had before I took the meds.

Someone knocked on my closed door, "Come in."

The door opened and I was surprised to see Sam leaning against the door frame looking worried, "Hey Kaylee. How's your nose?"

I shrugged and sat back down, "It hurts. But do you remember the time that I broke my arm when I was playing rugby? That hurt way worse."

He chuckled and plopped down in my chair, "I'm sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve to get pulled along last night."

"What's the point in life if you don't have a brush with death every once in awhile?" I asked teasingly, "Giant robot thing then?"

"Glad to know I'm not going crazy," Sam said with a laugh, "I mean...did you see it stand up?!"

I snorted, instantly regretting it, "Unless I was secretly somewhere else, yes Sam. I did see the car stand up."

"What was it?"

"I don't have any fucking clue. I'm not some giant robot expert even if you believe me to be." I said with another shrug. I pulled my ring out of my shirt and inspected it. Ice cold, once again, "I think it's weird how my ring warmed up when we saw it. Like...it was excited."

"Rings don't have emotions, Kaylee," Sam reminded me with a scoff, "It was probably your imagination and the surprise when you saw that thing."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," I mused, tucking the ring back into my shirt, "Anyway, I'm gonna take a nap now so I'll talk to you soon."

"Kaylee?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

I smiled warmly at him and stood up to embrace him, "I love you too, Sammy." He returned the embrace and then with a wave, walked ot of my room.

* * *

The next morning was uneventful. Mom and Dad had to go out of town for a gardening convention, leaving Sam and I alone at the house. I sat at the bar, eating cereal while Sam rummaged in the fridge, pulling out the liquid gold I had coveted so much not two days earlier.

"Hey!" I snapped, standing up and walking over to the orange juice, "You told me we didn't have any juice left! God, you're such a liar, Sam!"

"Uh, maybe Mom went to the store and bought some more?" He said feebly.

"Bullshit. There wasn't any orange juice yesterday," I countered, "And Mom was home all day!"

"Well...maybe you just didn't look hard enough!"

"Give me the orange juice, Sammy! It is my birthright!"

"Fuck you and your birthright, Kaylee!"

We squabbled for a few more moments about the juice when all of the sudden, Mojo started barking. "Mojo, it's too early for this..." Sam groaned.

"Dude! It's the car!" I yelped, diving behind the bar.

"Shit! Satan's Camaro..." Sam muttered, grabbing his phone to dial someone.

"Sam, don't you dare call the cops again!" I hissed, "If I end up with a broken tibia this time, I'm blaming you!"

"I'm not calling the cops!" He whisper-yelled. He held the phone up to his ear, "Miles! Miles, hey it's Sam. Come pick me up, Dude. Satan's Camaro is stalking me and it knows where I live..." The two continued to fight back and forth until Sam hung up in what I assumed was anger, "Kaylee. We have to make a break for it."

"Thank God Dad found our bikes then." I muttered sarcastically. "Wouldn't we be safer inside the house?"

"No, it know, Kaylee. It knows."

"Knows...what, exactly?"

"Everything! I don't understand how you're not as freaked out about this as I am."

"I am. You and I just show freak out in a completely different manner," I responded, glancing over to the back door, "Okay fine. Let's try and get into downtown and get around some people. Then maybe that thing will stop following us."

"Okay. On the count of three, we make a break for it. One...two..."

"Three!" I yelled, the two of us standing up and racing towards the back door. The Camaro's engines revved as we mounted our bikes (Sam still on our mother's bike and raced down the street, the Camaro hot on our heels."

"This isn't working!" I yelled at Sam, trying to keep up with him.

"I know already! Thanks for the news update, Kaylee!" Sam spat over his shoulder. The two of us continued until we reached downtown Tranquility, a bustling little town that was slowly becoming a city. Sam pulled out ahead of me and watched the car for a few more minutes until...

_BANG!_

Sam went flying backwards, the bike landing about 5 feet away. "Sam!" I jumped off my bike and ran over to him, "You alright?"

"Yeah. Great."

"Oh my god! Sam? Kaylee?" A familiar female voice asked and I looked up to see Mikaela Banes rushing over to the two of us. Her friends sat on a low stone wall and laughed at Sam and his antics. "What happened to your nose, Kaylee?"

"Long story," I responded, "Let's just say I fell."

She nodded and then turned back to Sam who was still laying on the concrete. It was obvious he had gotten the wind knocked out of him, "That was...pretty awesome Sam," Mikaela said with a dry laugh.

"Yeah, it felt awesome." He muttered standing up.

"Are you guys okay?"

"I am not okay. My demon spawn car is chasing me and I'm losing my mind so I'll...I'll catch up with you later, Mikaela." Sam mumbled, getting back on the bike and peddling away. I furrowed my brow and walked back over to my own bike, my eyes suddenly catching sight of a black and white police car on the other side of the road with a motto on its door that gave me the shivers.

_"To punish and enslave."_

"Weird," I muttered before throwing a leg over my bike and following my brother as he was chased down by the yellow Camaro. Even if that car was the spawn of Satan, it was still a pretty car.

It continued to chase us until we found ourselves under an abandoned bridge, trash and papers stacked up in an odd modge-podge of junk. I caught up to Sam and for a split second, he looked over his shoulder when suddenly, a police car, the same one I had seen before came peeling in from the other side. The Camaro instantly changed course and raced down the road adjacent to the bridge. Sam dropped the bike and raced over to the police car.

"Sam...don't..." I began, feeling the ring heating up against my body again, "There's something wrong..."

"Officer! Thank God you're here!" Sam said, running right in front of the car and placing his grubby mitts on the hood, "Listen..." The car suddenly lurched ahead, the engine revving as if it wanted to run Sam over.

"Sam! Get away from that!" I shouted, getting off my own bike and grabbing his arm.

"Kaylee! Stop!" Sam snapped, grabbing his arm back from me, "Please! It's not us you want, the car went that way...I have had the worst day ever I mean, I've been followed here on my mother's bike!" He pointed to the pea green mostrosity, "And my car is right there and it's been following me here so get out of the car!" The car began to push ahead again, nearly running over Sam's toes. He yelled and fell to the ground, scrambling to get away from the police car's creeping tires.

"Sam!" I cried, running over to grab his arm to pull him up, "Leave him alone!" I shouted at the police car, kicking the hood angrily.

Suddenly, the car stopped and one of the headlights extended, coming right passed Sam's face and nearly hitting my leg, "GO NOW!" I screamed, grabbing Sam to haul him up. The two of us began running but we didn't make it very far because suddenly, with a blast of cold air, the police car began to change, just like my brother's Camaro! We tried to run but with a roar, I felt something hit us and I was sent careening towards a hunk of trash while Sam was thrown into the windshield of an old car, the glass cracking under him like an egg. The metal creature loomed over him, his claws digging into the pavement on either side of Sam. I tried to stand but the wind was knocked out of me.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?!" The thing demanded.

"Oh God! Oh please no!" Sam wailed, trying to convince himself this was all a bad dream.

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217?!" The thing roared again, trying to get a definitive answer out of my brother. I stood up, wincing. Two injuries in two days. How did I come to be so lucky?

"Y-Yeah..." Sam managed to say.

"Where is Ebay item number21153?! WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?!"

Sam screamed like a little girl in terror as the metal man nearly killed him when he brought his fist down to smash right where Sam had been laying...if he hadn't rolled out of the way and started running over to where I was standing like an idiot.

"GO, GO!" Sam yelled and we began to run, abandoning our bikes. I heard the creature roar in frustration and suddenly transform back, the sirens and lights flashing behind us. Suddenly, with a flash of bright blue and the hum of a motor going down, Sam had his third accident of the day: running into the girl he was wildly obsessed with, knocking her from her Moped.

Mikaela yelled as the two went down and sat up, taking off the helmet that matched her Moped, "What is your deal, Witwicky?!"

"There is a giant monster chasing us right now! I mean, it just attacked us...you have to get up."

"We have to go!" I snapped, glancing behind me. The police car was already coming at us at what seemed like a million miles an hour. Suddenly, the yellow Camaro pulled up right next to us, the doors swinging open.

"Sam, what is this?!" Mikaela demanded as I raced around and took the front seat without any further question. Why look a gift horse in the mouth?

"You have to get in the car. Please 'Kaela..."

"No way! What the hell is going on?!"

"Get in the fucking car!" I yelled, the police car nearly right on top of us. Sam and Mikaela both piled in and we took off with a spin of gravel and dust down the road, the chords to "Pretty Handsome Awkward" playing through the car's speakers.

* * *

**Hey guys! I want to thank you for all the reviews and the follows. Oh my god! I am so flattered! I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story because I am really enjoying writing it. It's so much fun to add a new character! And as much as I enjoy making up my own stuff, it's a ton of fun to add someone in and have them react to a situation in a different way. Thank you for adding this story to favorites and following it because that means quite a bit to me. Again, I have no word processing on this computer so grammatical errors may or may not be inbound. Please excuse them if you find them.**

**So, if you have any critiques, comments, questions or concerns, please review! I love to hear feedback whether it be good, bad or ugly. **

**Riding Dinobots into the Sunset, **  
**Queenie **

**Transformers (c) Hasbro**  
**Kaylee Witwicky (c) The Queen of Asgard **

**(If you think it's moving too slowly, let me know and I'll make it move faster!) **


	4. Fight or Flight

The Camaro kicked up dust as we put distance between the police car and us. Sam looked out behind his, his face dirty and sweaty from his encounter with the scary robot. I'm sure mine didn't look much better. I felt something dripping into my eye and I wiped it away with the back of my hand, noticing the coppery smell. My head was bleeding. I groaned and glanced down at the glove box. Dare I ask if there were any tissues in the glove box? We all could assume this car was not of this world but maybe…just maybe…

_"Hands off, Lady."_ A stern voice said as I reached towards the box. I jumped back and glanced behind us. The police car was right on our tail.

"Oh God, we're gonna die…" Mikaela screamed while Sam tried to comfort her, the car taking us down another dirt road, hopefully to get away from the killer police car.

"What the hell is going on?!" I demanded, looking down at the wheel of the Camaro. "This doesn't happen!"

Lights flashed on and off behind us and any sane person would have pulled over…however, we were not sane people. This was robots of great and massive size that apparently wanted us dead…well, the police car one did at least. I sat up in the seat and tried to stanch the flow of blood to my head as the Camaro took a sharp right turn, throwing me into the window.

"Watch it!" I snapped angrily, blood pouring down my face. I would just have to add this to list of injuries later, in a psych ward because I'm pretty sure that's where my brother and I were going.

Mikaela was still screaming and Sam was now trying to make her trust the car. I didn't even trust the car! "Trust me, he's a kick ass driver, I swear to God!"

Suddenly, the Camaro veered towards a building and Sam's eyes went wide, "OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"FUCK!" I screamed and closed my eyes to keep from watching us collide headlong into the concrete wall of death. I guess this thing wanted us dead after all. With a crash of glass, the Camaro went blasting through an old stained glass window, landing in the middle of an old abandoned warehouse. The police car merely followed us through, lights still blazing. The car weaved around pillars and columns like they weren't even there. Mikaela stuck her head out the window and watched as it did a doughnut. The police car did the same and we went driving in the same direction.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna be sick…" I muttered, trying to keep my head from exploding. So far, it wasn't working out very well.

The Camaro managed to get away from the police car, zooming off to park in an old dilapidated part of the city. The engine stopped and the three of us took a moment to breathe and get our bearings. The doors locked behind us and Sam and Mikaela tried the handles.

"It's no good, we're locked in." He tried the ignition but that too failed before glancing over at my head where my head was still bloody and gory, "Whoa, when did that happen, Kaylee?" Sam asked, poking at my head.

"Ouch! Don't touch it, moron!" I scowled, trying to keep my heartbeat down to a hummingbird's pace.

"What the fuck was that?!" Mikaela demanded, her shaking hands grabbing onto the headrest to glare at the both of us.

"Believe me, if we knew, we would tell you too." I assured her, "But as of late, we're just as in the dark as you are. Unless Sam has some information that he's willing to share."

He shrugged but Mikaela slapped a hand over my mouth as the police car rolled back into view, lights still flashing. I ripped off my camisole and tied it to my head as a bandana, making sure wherever the blood was coming from was properly covered. The police car stopped for a moment and suddenly, the keys in the ignition turned, the engine sputtering a few times.

"Okay, time to start," Sam muttered, glancing down at the ignition. I silently cheered on the car, rubbing my ring absentmindedly while biting my lip. With a roar and a jump forward, the engine reared to life and took off past the cop car. Instantly, it was back on our heels, chasing us. Over a bridge we went until suddenly, the Camaro did a 180, opened the door and the three of us went tumbling out.

The transformation was far more impressive up close. Metal parts shifted to reveal a head, a body and thick, robotic arms before striking a rather formidable pose. This "car" meant business. Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand and the two scooted back, leaving me to look up in wonderment.

"KAYLEE!" Sam roared, snapping me out of my daydream. I quickly rushed back to where the two were running away only to glance back to see the police car transform in midair, tackling the yellow robot. I gasped and watched the two grapple with each other, their skid marks clearly visible on the concrete. They unlatched from each other but the black one kept coming, his arms transforming into wicked looking spikes.

Suddenly, with a flash of light, a littler creature shot from his chest and started coming at us. Sam and Mikaela were quick on their feet but with the head wound, everything was just a little…off. I tripped over my feet and stumbled to the ground, skinning my hands and knees. The little metal creature was coming right at me with drills a-blazing. He was going to kill me. In my last few moments on this world, my ring instead of growing bright hot, turned warm, almost like a mother's nurturing hug. I don't know what prompted me to do it but I took the ring from my shirt and slid it onto my thumb.

Instantly, the little metal creature was thrown back and I managed to regain my footing and run after the other two. Being thrown back didn't seem to faze him at all since he started coming after us again.

The Camaro and police car still fought with one another in an array of sparks and throwing. At one point, the yellow robot lifted the black one and had body slammed him into an old building before they rolled down a hill together, still locked in combat.

We continued to run, Sam grabbing my sticky, blood soaked hand at one point so that he could drag me along. For some reason, my energy was gone and it wasn't just from the head wound. It was something else. Something that had come from within me to throw the little robot back. It wasn't even that noticeable. Mostly, he just stumbled but it had been enough to save my life. But whatever had happened worked and so I continued to follow him.

Suddenly, I was pushed away from Sam as the little creature rammed into him, knocking him over.

"He's got me! He's got me!" Sam yelled, trying to scramble away from the robot. I tried to pull it off of my brother but each time, his little clawed feet would kick out and scratch at me, making it impossible to get a grip.

"Calm down!" I screamed, trying to keep myself calm without making my head bleed again. I could already feel it starting to pound again.

Sam still struggled and in the meantime, lost his pants to the little spawn of Satan. He kicked it and the thing went flying backwards and the two of us turned to run. I didn't know where Mikaela had gone but I didn't really want to ask questions. We sprinted towards the exit but I was knocked down again, my legs tripping out from underneath me. I tumbled down a hill, spinning over and over again as I finally came to rest on the bottom. The little creature looked down on me, his metal mandibles clacking in delight.

"Worthless fleshling," it hissed, already reaching for my ring, "First we take this, then we kill you." He cackled but suddenly, Sam was there, kicking it off of me.

"Get the fuck off my sister!" He yelled but the thing merely came back and started attacking him!

"Sam!" I tried to stand up but the roll down the hill had done it in for me. I was trying so hard to stand back up. However, my legs were Jell-O underneath me and my ears were full of cotton. Suddenly, Mikaela was there, taking off its head with a…drill? That seemed silly. With the help of the fence, I finally managed to stand back up.

"Yeah, not so tough, are you now?" Sam mocked, kicking the head over the hill. Sam and Mikaela looked at each other, breathing heavily.

"Hey? Anyone care about the wounded girl here?" I teased softly, trying not to fall over.

"Oh my God, Kaylee." Sam wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me to move. I was so sleepy and I leaned my head against Sam's shoulder.

"Did the Camaro win?" I asked slowly, "I hope he won. He's just such a pretty little car, don't you think?"

"Yeah, nice alright," Sam muttered, trying to keep me on my feet, "Why the hell are you so tall?"

I scoffed, "Why are you so afraid of cars, silly?" I giggled, closing my eyes, "Sammy, I'm so tired."

"Come on, you gotta stay awake. Don't you want to see who won?"

"Mmmm…Yeah." I was speaking gibberish now, trying to close my eyes. The yellow robot came into view and watched us with blue optics the color of electricity. "Such pretty eyes." I murmured softly, "For a pretty car."

"What is it?" Mikaela breathed, keeping her own blue eyes on the Camaro.

"It's a robot, duh!" I snorted, wincing as I put my head against the cami. When I took it away, it was stained with red. How much blood was I losing?!

"Well…yeah, but like a super advanced robot," Sam said, readjusting me on his shoulder, "It's probably Japanese."

We took a step forward and Mikaela quickly asked us what Sam was doing.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us or it would have done so already." Sam reasoned.

"It doesn't," I said softly, "I know who you are."

"What?!" Mikaela demanded, looking over at me, "Sam, she's losing too much blood, we have to get her to a hospital."

"Mikaela, it doesn't want to hurt us," I reassured her, "His name is Bumblebee."

"Well, your sister must speak robot alien because they were just going at in a robot death match!" Mikaela hissed.

"The other one, it was talking about an Ebay item…the glasses. Maybe this one wants it too." Sam murmured, looking up at the robot.

"You two are the strangest people I have ever met!" Mikaela said in irritation, trying to figure the two of us out.

"Two sides to the same coin, Miss Banes." I said slowly, making myself laugh.

"CAN YOU TALK?!" Sam demanded in a loud voice. The creature suddenly began speaking but it wasn't in the same voice that had told me to get my hands off the glove box earlier.

_"XM satellite radio…Digital cable brings you…Columbia Broadcasting System…"_ It said in three different voices.

"You…you talk through the radio?" Sam reasoned, pointing at where he expected the voice box to be.

He clapped as a new voice came from his radio, _"Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful, wonderful." _

"So, what was that last night then?" Sam asked.

"Sam, we need to wrap this up, Kaylee…" Mikaela tried to say but I raised a sluggish hand to shush her.

"I wanna hear this," I muttered, listening to the creak of metal as the creature moved.

_"Message from Starfleet, Captain…Throughout the inanimate vastness of space…and angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven, Hallelujah!" _

"Hallelujah," I repeated drunkenly, sticking my arm up in the air as a sign of victory.

"So, what? Are you an alien or something?" Mikaela asked skeptically. How she could still be skeptic after being face to face with this creature was beyond me but hey, I was the one who was nearly out cold.

The robot seemed to wink at us before transforming back into a car, _"Any other questions you wanna ask?" _

"He wants us to get into the car," Sam muttered.

"Then let's go. Can we go get something for my head, please?" I asked softly, trying to keep my eyes open.

"And go where?!" Mikaela asked with a scoff.

"50 years from now, when you're looking back at your life don't you wanna say you had the guts to get in the car?"

That did it, the three of us were up the hill and in the car in a heartbeat, the car taking off. Sam slid me into the back and I watched as the world went by in a half dazed fog.

_"Let her sleep,"_ Bumblebee said through the radio, quoting some old movie, _"The force is strong with this one…Her body is strong."_

"Thanks, Camaro." I murmured softly before resting my head against the cool upholstery and fell into a dreamless unconsciousness.

* * *

_"We are coming."_

_ "They will be there to greet us." _

_ "Will they though? We must find the glasses. That is our number one priority at this time. If Megatron finds the Cube…" _

_ "We mustn't let that happen, Prime." _

_ "She is second priority. If she comes into contact with the Cube…she could die. They all could die." _

_ "She is a monster!" _

_ "Hush now, Ironhide. She may take the power and find it inside. She is becoming stronger. Bumblebee has told us of her nature and of her strength. She is ready to take on the challenges she must face." _

_ "Why must she face them alone though?" _

**_ "I am not alone!" _**

_ "Who are you?!" _

**_ "I…I don't really quite know. There is another here…she crosses...my threshold…she is coming…" _**

_ "We are here."_

* * *

So, I apologize for the short, somewhat cliffhanger chapter. I really wanted to sort of start touching on the powers that Kaylee possesses. In all honesty, writing someone who doesn't have a lot of power is a ton of fun. There will be more to come but for now, I'd like to thank a group of four anon guests who have apparently taken interest in my story and know each other because they're all reviewing with the same style. (Unless you're all the same person which would be really weird.)

Anyway, again, this is short, sweet, to the point good ol' action stuff because sometimes dialogue wears me out! But, I hope you guys enjoy this short, if nonetheless exciting chapter. Also, I am thinking about switching it over to where Kaylee has the romance with 'Bee. If that interests you, let me know. If not, I'm going to keep it with Optimus.

I can't wait to hear from you guys! Remember, give me the good, the bad and the ugly!

Falling off a cliff in style,  
Queenie

Transformers (c) Hasbro  
Kaylee Witwicky (c) The Queen of Asgard (As played by Emelia Clarke)


	5. Autobots

I opened my eyes as Sam helped me out of the back of a new Camaro.

"What happened?" I asked sleepily. My head throbbed like something terribly and it was hard to stand up. I think I might have landed weird when I was knocked down by the little robot that had attacked us so we could just add that to the list of injuries that were mounting against my good self.

"Bee dumped us out," he said softly, helping me towards an old dark alley, "And then transformed into this." He motioned to the newer looking Camaro, "And I think others have landed."

I furrowed my brow and looked down the alley, watching several cars turn into the alleyway, their lights directed towards us. I shielded my eyes as they stopped in front of us, each a different make and model, shiny and nearly brand new. A red and blue semi-truck with painted flames, a nice silver Cadillac that would have made my friend Emily wet her pants, a Search and Rescue Hummer, and a GM Topkick that was black. Each had a small face somewhere inconspicuously on the body of the vehicle, like the one on the Camaro.

They stalled for a moment before all around us and suddenl,y the sound of shifting metal could be heard. I watched in awe as the cars and trucks transformed around us, standing up like the Camaro had done earlier, changing into something not of this earth. Gawking, we watched in silent awe as they finally finished their transformations, the great semi in front, his armor the same color as the truck. He had the aura of a leader, even as a metal creation. Leaning down, he looked towards me and Sam, watching us carefully.

"Are you Samuel and Kaylee Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked, his deep voice resonating in his metal chest. It was a nice voice. Something that would sound good reading a bedtime story.

"They know your names," Mikaela whispered softly, her eyes watching the great robots in rapt attention.

"Yeah, that's us," Sam stuttered, "I'm Sam and that's Kaylee."

The moment the robot's eyes met my own, I felt something inside me stir…as if I had known him for a long, long time.

"Have we met before?" I asked stupidly, "Not that I meet many giant robots but for some reason, I'm getting an awful lot of déjà vu."

"Not unless we've met in memories long since passed, young one." He said, "I am Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." I glanced over to see that a dark yellow one had spoken, the one that had been the Hummer. He cocked his head slightly and looked me up and down, "That one has lost quite a bit of blood and if I am correct, I believe she has a concussion. May I?"

Sam was hesitant to let me go but allowed me to hobble over to the yellow Autobot. He stretched out his hand and I sat down in the center of it as he scanned over me with a blue light.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" The Cadillac robot asked, suddenly jumping onto the hood of an old abandoned car, using it like a chair.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz." Optimus explained, motioning to the one who had just referred to us as "little bitches".

"Is he always like that?" I asked with a snort, "Sounds like you're the white boy trying to be black."

"Watch your mouth, little lady. I can still squash you like an ant," Jazz said with a smirk in his voice.

"Jazz, don't threaten to squish the humans," The yellow bot holding my scolded.

"Sorry, Doc."

"How did he learn how to talk like that?" Sam asked, frowning slightly.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web," Optimus explained.

"Can't keep technology from technology," Mikaela muttered under her breath.

He motioned to the silver and black Topkick robot standing behind Sam and Mikaela, "My weapon's specialist, Ironhide."

Suddenly, his arms converted into great cannons! "You feeling lucky, punk?" He asked threateningly. Sam took a step back and Mikaela tried obviously put on a brave front.

"Dirty Harry, right?" I asked, wincing as the cut on my forehead began to sting, "I didn't know that robots watched Clint Eastwood movies."

"This one does," Ironhide responded.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus muttered, trying to calm the weapons specialist down.

"I'm kidding, Prime. I just wanted to show them my cannons." With a shrug, he turned his weapons back into his arms and waited for Optimus to continue.

"And you've already met my medic, Ratchet."

Ratchet sniffed the air, looking down at Mikaela and Sam, "The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female."

"Awkward," I coughed as the two glanced embarrassingly at each other. My brother's chances of getting laid had just gone from slim to none, "Thank you for fixing me, by the way." I said, touching the gash on my head. Surprisingly, it was gone and instead, there was a tingling feeling combined with a slight lightheadedness. My body began to feel much better as Ratchet put me back down on the ground.

"Prime…She…"

"Enough, Ratchet. We will discuss it later," Optimus muttered. I furrowed my brows, wondering what they meant but thought it best not to ask, "You've already met your guardian, Bumblebee."

We turned to see Bumblebee bouncing up and down, pretending to fight some unknown enemy, _"Check the rep, yep, second to none!" _

"You're our guardian then?" Sam asked, smiling slightly.

"Why does he use the radio?" I asked, "Can he speak?"

"His vocal processors were damaged during battle," Ratchet explained, focusing a laser of light at where his voice box probably was, "I'm still trying to fix them."

Finally, Mikaela asked the million dollar question, "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the Allspark," Optimus explained and I pursed my lips. I knew I had heard of the Allspark before. I just couldn't remember where.

_ "Remember your dreams, child." _A hushed whisper murmured from somewhere behind me. I turned around to look for a source of the whisper but saw no one.

"You okay?" Sam whispered, watching me carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought I heard something," I murmured, turning back to Optimus.

"We must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-wha?" Sam questioned.

Optimus touched the side of his temples and two beams of light lit up the concrete, enveloping us in a world that was so unlike our own. Rocks crumbled beneath our feet and the earth changed to metal, "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons," A great robot towered over us, his sharp teeth bared and his great red eyes glowing with hatred and disdain. "All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the Allspark was lost to the stars." Megatron lifted a great spear and sent it through the heart of a smaller robot, roaring with mirth, "The Allspark was sent to Earth and Megatron followed, which was where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Our grandfather," Sam said, looking at me. I nodded, urging Prime to continue.

"It was an accident that entwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the Allspark. Witwicky accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system, the coordinates of the Cube imprinted on your grandfather's glasses."

"And what of this?" I asked, bringing my ring up to light. Prime looked at for a few moments, "My grandmother before she died told me to keep this safe. Do you know what it is? Did it come from Megatron?"

Prime took the ring from me and narrowed his optics, "There is Cybertronian writing on your ring, yes but I do not believe that it has any other significance."

"Could it have been imprinted on the ring as well?" I asked stubbornly, "There must be something about this ring that you know about! It has to be from this…Megaton guy!"

"Megatron," Prime corrected, "And I see nothing strange about it. Perhaps it is a piece of Megatron that your grandfather had fashioned into a ring."

"Maybe," I muttered, sliding the ring back onto my necklace before tucking it back into my shirt. I didn't believe what he was saying but I'd keep it hidden, just like I had for so long.

"How did you know about the glasses?" Sam questioned.

"Ebay."

"Oh my god. You have GOT to me kidding me…" I said with a facepalm, "Sam, you need to stop selling Grandpa Witwicky's stuff online because this is what happens! Do you know what this is? This is karma coming back to bite you in the ass, Sammy."

"Just…Kaylee…" Sam said, exasperated, "Shut up."

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark before we do, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines into a Decepticon army," Ratchet explained.

"And the human race will be extinct." Prime stood back up, "Sam Witwicky, Kaylee Witwicky, you two hold the key to Earth's survival."

I shot a glare at Sam, "And it had to be you."

"And you," He reminded me, glancing over at Mikaela.

"Please tell me you have those glasses," She begged.

"Knowing Sam, they're probably at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean." I muttered with a roll of my eyes.

* * *

Mikaela and Sam chose to ride with Bumblebee but I rode with Ratchet, the comfy interior not as comfy as it might have been before I learned that I was actually sitting in the body of a giant robot alien.

"So…where did you learn to fix humans like that?" I asked, leaning forward as to not lean back into the seat. Rachet's voice came over the radio.

"In my combat military experience, I have learned to fix many different species, organics included."

"So that's what you call us," I said with a chuckle, "Organics. Are you guys…immortal?"

He chuckled, "No, not immortal. Do we live a long time? Yes. Much longer than anything else in the universe."

"So there are other species out there? Like…aliens?"

"What do you consider us?"

"Touché, Ratchet. Touché."

"You can lean back by the way."

"I am leaning back," I lied.

"I can sense your muscles tensing, Kaylee."

I sighed and leaned back into the plush seat, "Fine. How do you guys choose your alternative forms, anyway?"

"We use a camouflage adaptor. It has a far more complicated name but for the sake of time and your lack of knowledge of such topics, we'll call it an adaptor."

I sighed, "Okay. I'm sorry that I'm not smart like you guys."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, my dear girl."

"Well thanks for forgiving my ignorance." I teased. We sat in a comfortable silence, pulling up to our house. The Hummer stopped and I got out, eyeballing the front door.

"I'll go around the back," I said softly, "And go search your room. Tell Mom and Dad I'm home though if you run into them."

"If we run into them, we're going to have a hard time explaining to them where we've been." Sam muttered, followed closely by Mikaela. He turned back to the Autobots, "You gotta stay here and watch them." He nodded to Mikaela, "Make sure they don't get into trouble."

"You're overestimating them again, Sammy." I muttered, jogging to keep up with my brother.

I broke off from my brother and ran around to the back door, sneaking into the house. I saw my mom watching the news, glass of wine in hand and tried to keep my head low. Even though Ratchet had fixed my head and nose and even my ankle, I still looked like I had been through a match of Fisty Cuffs with Andre the Giant.

I had almost made it to the stairs when Mojo started barking. "Shit…" I muttered.

"Kaylee? Is that you?" Mom called out. I didn't bother turning around but stood up to show her that it was indeed me.

"Yeah Mom. What's up?" I asked quickly.

"God, why are your clothes so messy?" Mom asked, eyeballing my outfit, "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know. Things."

"What sort of things, sweetie? Are you okay?"

"Yes Mom! I'm fine!" I didn't mean for it to come out as angry as it did but it still came off a little snappy, "I'm just gonna go wash up and then I'll be right back down!"

"Okay, okay. Miss Grouchy Pants. Where's your brother?"

"Out talking to Dad, I think."

"Alright, go take a shower or something." With Mom's blessing, I took the stairs two at a time, racing into the bathroom. My face was covered in dust, dried blood and God only knew what else. I scrubbed my face and heard the door open, Sam taking the steps two at a time. I had just finished wiping my face off when Sam stuck his head into the bathroom.

"Oh that's really nice, Kaylee." He scowled at me, "You get to get all pretty while I have to take care of the fucking robots!"

"You're not the one with blood all over your face, Dildo head!" I snapped, "Go find the stupid glasses so we can get out of here!"

I ran into my room and took off my bloody tee shirt and replaced it with the shirt I had worn to the party and a sweatshirt. Deciding I didn't have time to change my jeans, I raced into the bedroom. Optimus was at the window, dropping Mikaela in through the gap.

"Time is short," Optimus said, stating the obvious.

"They really need those glasses, Sam." Mikaela warned him.

"Okay, I'll start looking over there and you guys start in that corner," I said, walking over to my brother's computer, shuffling through papers and half-done homework assignments, "You know, we might be able to find these easier if you cleaned your room," I pointed out.

"No, it's definitely gone!" Sam muttered angrily.

"What do you mean, gone?" Mikaela asked nervously.

"The backpack! The backpack had the case and the case had the glasses and now I can't find the backpack." Sam groaned, flipping more comic books through the air on his quest to find the mystical bag.

"Well they're gonna be pissed so what you do want to do?" Mikaela asked irritably.

"Like I said, we'll check over there, and you go over there and we can do a sweep," I said, pulling Mikaela over towards me. We began searching only to be interrupted by Sam several times, grabbing things from our hands and shoving them under his mattress like his special box. I didn't even want to know what was in there.

Sam peeked out the window, his face shifting from determination to shock, "No fucking way…"

All the Autobots had transformed on our front lawn, the grass now looking like shit, "Sam, what happened to Dad's fountain…?"

"Optimus happened," Sam groaned, "And they're not hiding! This is my yard, not a truck stop!"

He searched frantically for a few more moments before Mikaela muttered, "Sam…Sam, he's back."

With a frustrated sigh, Sam rushed back over to the window, Prime standing on our mother's flower bed! "Oh no…no, no, no! Those are my mother's flowers…"

"Oops," Optimus said apologetically.

"It's like dealing with a three year old." I muttered under my breath, "A three year old with ADHD."

"Okay, you gotta listen to me, if my parents come out here and they see you, they're gonna freak."

"Don't forget Mom's temper," I pointed out.

"Thank you, Kaylee." Sam snapped.

"We must have the glasses!" Prime reminded him.

"I know, I know. We're trying to find them, bear with us." Sam reassured him, turning back to Mikaela and me, "Have you found them yet?"

"I can't find anything in this junkyard of a room," I said, still turning over papers and dirty clothes, "Ugh! Would it kill you to do laundry on occasion? I'm gonna go look in my room, see if I didn't pick it up." I raced over to my room and began to comb it properly, not finding anything.

Suddenly, with a crash from outside, the house shook, knocking me to my ass, "What the hell?!" The lights flickered once and I heard Mom and Dad yelling from downstairs. Sam slammed the door and locked it with the lock that he had secretly installed not two months ago. I guess he was getting tired of my constant renditions of bursting into his room while singing "Too Sexy for my Shirt."

Suddenly, the lights went out! And it wasn't just our house, looking out the window I could see that all the lights in the neighborhood had been extinguished. I pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation, "You have got to be kidding me…"

"Sam? Kaylee?" Mom called out and I heard them walking down the hall.

"Sam! You had better have unlocked your door!" I hissed angrily, peeking my head out of my room, "I'm right here! Don't mind me. Just gonna stay in here, if you don't mind…"

"Is your brother alright, sweetie?" Dad asked, peeking his head into my room. I turned my face away from them, continuing to look through my stuff.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty sure he's good. I don't know why he wouldn't be…" I peeked out to see a bright light shining under his door. It must have been one of the Autobots.

They knocked on his door, "Sam, are you in there?"

"Hang on!" Sam yelled over his shoulder, "I'm coming over there right now!"

The doorknob jiggled but the door remained fast, locked from our side, "How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No locked doors in my house."

"One…two…" Dad began, threatening to break down the door. Not that he could probably do it but it would have been pretty damn amusing the see.

"Oh, he's counting…" Mom muttered.

"Stand back…"

Sam opened the door, "Hey." He greeted casually, "Dad, what's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Kaylee," He said quickly. He nodded towards me and I waved slightly.

"Hey Mom, Dad." I said with what I hoped was a convincing smile, "Don't mind me. I was just checking the outside of the door to make sure it locked properly! He was just yelling at me to check it, that's all."

"Baby, what happened to your forehead?" Mom asked, reaching forward and touching the scab that used to be the gaping wound.

"Old volleyball wound, don't worry about it, Mom." I murmured, pushing her hand away. Truth of the matter was it was still really, really sore.

Her eyes turned to Sam, "Why are you so sweaty and filthy, Sammy?"

His eyes flicked to mine, "I'm a child, you know. A teenager."

"We saw lights!" Dad argued.

"Well, you probably saw the reflection of your own light in the mirror or something, Dad." I stated calmly, "Common to think you're seeing things."

He pushed past Sam and swept his own light through the room, "We thought we heard voices and noises and…"

"It doesn't matter what we heard," Dad snapped, still looking around the room.

Dad and Sam continued to argue until Mom stopped them with a question worth a million dollars, "Why are you so defensive?! Were you…masturbating?"

I felt my jaw go slack and even in light of the situation, I had to clap my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Sam seemed shocked by the question as well.

"Judy…" Dad began, Sam quickly jumping to his own defense.

"Mom! I was not masturbating! I was talking with Kaylee and she is not sexually appealing at all!"

"Mom, gross! I am going to hell now, thanks a lot!" I snapped, covering my ears with my hands.

"Okay, okay, if you don't want to call it that, you can call it…Sam's Happy Time or Sam's Special Alone Time!" She continued on.

"Mom! Shut up!" I snapped, "You don't ask about these sorts of things!"

"Stop, Judy, please." Dad said, rubbing his balding head in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, I've just had a little bit to drink tonight." She said quickly.

"Well, I don't know about that but I saw a light in here, don't try and deny it," Dad was on a hunt, walking into the bathroom. Prime's head showed up at the window and I yelled sharply. He quickly moved it and all three of them looked to me in suspicion.

"Uh…stomach cramps," I said, putting my splayed hand on my stomach. Suddenly, the ground shook again and Dad started yelling about aftershock and jumped into the bathtub. The lights came back on and I glanced out the window to make sure that there were no Autobots in the yard.

Dad pushed me out of the way and glanced out into the backyard, "Oh no! Judy, the lawn's destroyed! Judy, you better call the city. We blew a transformer, power poles are sparking all over the place…"

"Transformer…hmmm…" I mused, rubbing my ring between my fingers in nervousness.

"We heard you talking to someone and it wasn't Kaylee, she was all the way in her damn room!" Mom argued when suddenly, Mikaela stood up, catching our parent's eye. Mom especially looked impressed.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela," She said with a little smile. Mom grabbed Sam's arm and started jumping up and down in excitement, "I'm a friend of Sam and Kaylee's."

Mom giggled and her eyes sparkled, "God, you are gorgeous!" Dad reached over and fist bumped Sam, making me chuckle slightly.

"She can hear you, Mom." Sam muttered, embarrassed.

"Thank you," Mikaela said her smile widening. Maybe there was hope for Sam after all.

"And she had to hear that entire conversation," I smirked, glancing over at Sam who's ears were still bright red.

"Oh my goodness, Kaylee's right! I'm so sorry you had to hear that, Mikaela!" Mom said with a giggle.

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it!" She dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Have you seen my backpack, Mom?" Sam asked quickly.

"Oh yeah, it's in the kitchen!"

"Oh…you meant THAT backpack." I said with a sheepish little grin, "It's on the peg in the mudroom."

Sam shot me a look that would make ice freeze over, "You are so dead."

"Remember karma, Sammy and remember it well."

* * *

**You guys are seriously amazing. Wow. I am blown away by all the positive reviews on this story! You guys are making this super fun for me to write and honestly, I'm having a ton of fun putting all together. This may or may not be my new favorite story to work on but in all honesty, it's what you guys have to say about it that's really been making it fun. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the critiques, criticism and praise you've been giving me. It means the world to any author but it sure means a whole lot to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Keep them rolling in because I love seeing what you have to say and love being able to write something you want to see. **

**Anyway, gonna stop gushing so you can get back to your day! Thanks again guys! Don't forget to review! ;) **

**Furiously scrubbing this duck, **

**Queenie**

**Transformers (c) Hasbro**  
**Kaylee Witwicky (c) The Queen of Asgard**


	6. Emotions in Chrome

I slipped downstairs and grabbed the backpack, peeking my head out the window. The Autobots were gone and instead there was a inconspicuous amount of sleek black SUVs driving towards the house and parking outside.

"Shit," I hissed, jogging back up the steps and into Sam's room.

"Your mom is so nice," Mikaela said with a smile.

"Sam, here. But I think the Autobots are gone," I said with a grimace, handing the glasses to my brother.

"What do you mean they're gone?" He questioned before we heard a commotion from downstairs, "You two hang out up here, I'll go check it out." He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Like hell you are! If we're doing this, we're doing this together." I said, narrowing my eyes, "If you think I'm gonna leave you high and dry, you can forget it. We're not only siblings, Sammy. We're twins and if you get yourself waist deep in a shit sandwich, I'll be the one bailing you out."

Sam hesitated for a moment but with a nod, accepted the fact that I wasn't backing down. Mikaela followed us towards the ruckus. I glanced outside to see a bunch of CIA looking guys scanning the backyard, ripping up rose bushes. I could hear my mother's strangled cries as they uprooted her prized roses and petunias. Gritting my teeth, I continued to follow Sam down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. My parents were facing a man in the same black suit with too much gel in his salt and pepper hair. His wicked little rat eyes scanned us up and down, but they especially kept looking at Mikaela. However, the ferocious brunette didn't back down, "How you doing, kids? Which of you is Sam and Kaylee?"

"I don't see why that should be any concern of yours." I said, folding my arms over my chest, glaring all the while, "What do you want?"

"That's none of your concern, Freckles. We need you two to come with us."

"What?!" Mom demanded, looking from the man in the suit to the two of us in horrified shock.

"That's way out of line, Mister." Dad snapped angrily, "We have rights and you have just overstepped them."

"Sir, I am asking you politely to back off," The man threatened.

"You're not laying a finger on my kids," Dad challenged, pulling Sam and I under his arms protectively.

"Really? You're gonna try and get rough with us?" The man mocked, making me finally speak up.

"Don't threaten my dad, you CIA dick muncher!" I spat angrily.

"Kaylee, shush," Mom hissed. The man scoffed and looked me right in the eye, taking a step forward.

"Oh this one, this one has balls. I like her." He kept eye contact and smirked, "Well, how about this, Kaylee Witwicky? If you shut your gob, I'll only keep your parents in jail for 20 years."

I would have knocked that smug look right off his face but I feared for my parents. What if this guy was actually telling the truth and he could put my parents away for quite some time? I bit my lip to keep a retort from passing my tongue and narrowed my eyes. "There's a good girl. So, Mr. Witwicky, going back to my original question before your daughter so RUDELY interrupted, are you going to try and get rought with us?"

"No, but I'm going to call the cops. There's something fishy about this whole operation." Dad snarled, pulling us in a little tighter.

"Yeah," Mom agreed, clencing her baseball bat...why the hell was she still carrying around a damned baseball bat?!

Simmons scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Do you wanna know what's fishy? That would be you, your kids, your little Taco Bell dog there and this whole operation you've got going on here!"

Dad scoffed angrily, "What operation?!"

"I don't know but we're gonna find out!"

Another MIB asshole in sunglasses (because we all know only douchebags wear sunglasses at night) walked up to the guy interrogating us, "Sir, we have direct contact."

Simmons flicked his eyes back over to the two of us, his face breaking into a leer as he pulled out a large square device from a case at his feet, "Kids, step forward."

I looked over at Sam and he glanced over at me, an understanding passing between the two of us. Instantly, the machine started beeping and clicking and I knew that we were busted. " Fourteen rads! Bingo! Bag 'em and tag 'em!"

Someone grabbed me from behind and wrenched my arms behind my back, "Get off of me!" I snarled, trying to step on his toes with my sneakers. The guy didn't really pay much attention but steered me towards the direction of the car. Sam and Mikaela were also grabbed by the suited men and led towards the door. Like before, the ring started to grow warm on my chest, comforting me, but I couldn't grab it, "Can I at least itch my nose?"I asked the man. Changing his grip so that he had a hold on my thumb, ready to bend it back until it snapped, I reached forward and slipped the ring on my right hand. Instantly, the guy went flying backwards and I made a break for it. I flew across the lawn, trying to make a break for the fence line.

"RUN KAYLEE!" I heard Sam scream and I didn't need to be told twice. I pushed my head down and nearly made it across the lawn until...

SLAM! I got a mouthful of sod as three agents tackled me, coming from the backyard to intercept me. They wrestled me into a set of handcuffs (but not without a fight from yours truly) and when I finally was cuffed, they yanked me up. The asshole from before came over to me and looked me up and down, noting my now mud stained clothes.

"Brown is really not your color, Witwicky." He mocked before turning around to watch Sam and Mikaela being put into one of the rigs, "Put her with the others!"

"Fuck you, asshole!" I snarled spitting dirt at his shoes, "Fuck you and your mother!"

"My mother so happens to be a very nice lady, thank you very much." He said without turning around, "Keep that up and you'll be riding in the trunk."

I glared at him as they pushed me towards the car, knocking my recently healed scab against the door, "You did that on purpose!"

"Maybe," The agent sneered, shoving me in the car.

"Don't tell them anything until we talk to our lawyer!" Dad yelled as they put him and Mom in another car and it drove away. The agent that had accused of being fishy got into the passenger seat and another suit got behind the wheel, the car driving away. We sat in silence for a few moments before the man, who had the name Simmons printed on a nametag looked back at us, cell phone in hand.

"So, uh, Ladiesman217," He said, looking at Sam, "That is your Ebay username, right?"

Sam tried to play it off, "Yeah, you know. It was a typo but I just ran with it."

"So, what do you make of this?" He began to play the recording that Sam had made in the junkyard about his car coming to life, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like Ladiesman," Mikaela said irritably, glaring at Sam.

Simmons went back to Sam, "Yesterday at the station, you and your sister said your car just...transformed. Can you enlighten me?"

I bit my lip, glancing over at Sam. God, I knew he was a terrible liar, "Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen..."

Simmons scoffed, "Really?"

"From me! From my home. But it came back, it's back."

"But not by itself," I chimed in quickly.

"Because that's just crazy," Mikaela said, laughing nervously. Sam and Simmons began to laugh along with her until Simmons quickly changed demeanors, glaring at the three of us.

"That's funny. That is so funny. So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"What...you mean like, E.T? A martian? Pfft. No." Sam said dismissively.

"I mean, if we're talking about Xenomorphs here, I guess we could argue the originals versus Alien vs. Predator. I mean, if you're into that sort of stuff because in all honesty, you look like a HUGE Predator fan." I said with what I hoped was a winning smile.

"They're urban legends! Movie gimmicks." Mikaela reassured him.

"Yup." Sam agreed, nodding slightly. An awkward silence filled the car as Simmons rummaged in his pocket and pulled something out, flipping it open for us to see.

"Do you see this? This is my do-anything-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge and I'm gonna lock you kids up forever!"

Mikaela sneered at him and then looked over at the two of us, "Oh God. Don't listen to him guys. He's just pissy because he has to get back to guarding the mall."

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

"What does he mean by that, 'Kaela?" I asked, flicking my eyes over to my friend in confusion. She seemed to shut up when Simmons said this so I turned back to him, glaring, "You have no right to bring up shit like that. We love her regardless."

"It's nothing, drop it, Kaylee." Mikaela muttered.

"Oh, Grand Theft Auto, that ain't nothing?" Simmons mocked, still eyeballing her like a piece of meat.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well...sometimes they weren't always his." She admitted, still looking down at the floor in shame.

"You STOLE cars?!" Sam asked in disbelief. I nudged him sharply, causing him to hiss in pain.

She looked up at us, her eyes full of regret, "Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he took me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot!" He looked her body up and down in a lustful manner, making me wish that I had my arms free, "Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!"

Suddenly, we lurched forward, the car stopping instantly as it crashed into a large metal foot. I felt myself hit the front seat and winced, bouncing off my already bruised nose. Hopefully, I hadn't done anything to it again. The agent yelled something and Simmons began to stammer about how the foot was giant. We were then lifted off the ground by a pair of great metal hands, wrapping around the roof of the SUV.

"Shift your weight to the front!" Sam yelled, all of us instantly moving towards the hood of the car. I felt the metal give way and the roof came off, the SUV falling to the ground. Suits peeked up as I felt myself grinning.

"You dipshits are in trouble now," I said gleefully.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to our good friend, Optimus Prime."

They peered up to see a very angry robot looking down at them, about ready to raise his foot and squash the suits like bugs, "Taking the children was a very bad move. Bumblebee, relieve them of their weapons."

The yellow robot reached forward and took the guns they had in their outstretched hands, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Not like they would have done much good against an angry hoarde of Autobots. And they were angry!

"Freeze!" Ironhide yell, pointing his cannons at the agents who had stepped out of their cars. They yelled in confusion and anger as hands were raised above heads. As soon as they had all raised their hands, Prime looked down at Simmons, getting right in his face.

"Hi there," He greeted nervously. Prime's optics narrowed, watching Simmon's every move.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Prime questioned.

Bee came over and focused a beam of heat between my wrists, the cuffs breaking in half. I brought my hands around and moved the cuffs up and down to cut down on chaffing in one particular spot, "Thanks, Bee." He chirped in response and watched the agents. Simmons was still not out of the car, instead choosing his broken fortress to stand behind.

"Look, there are S-Seven... protocols... okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." Simmons tried to explain. What a weenie.

"Get out of the car," Prime growled. Simmons mumbled for a few moments before Prime got really angry, "NOW!"

His yell made me jump slightly but Simmons did as he asked. As soon as he was out of the car, Mikaela grabbed the keys from Simmons and quickly uncuffed Sam and then did the two halved cuffs on me.

"Oh, now you're an expert with handcuffs?" Sam mumbled under his breath.

"Dude. Seriously? You're being a total asshat right now," I said, making a face at him.

"What?!"

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Mikaela murmured to Sam and I, "The reason I have that record is because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have either of you sacrificed anything in your perfect little lives?"

"I'm sorry, 'Kaela, he didn't mean to offend you..." I began to say, reaching forward to squeeze her shoulder, She allowed me to rest my hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture before glancing back at the 'bots, "Let's go find out what we can from these guys."

We marched over to the surrounded agents, eyes aglow with anger. "Big guys, big guns, huh?"

"What is Sector Seven?!" Mikaela demanded. Obviously she had heard more of the conversation than either Sam or I did.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons growled, glaring at Mikaela. Suddenly, with a whizz and a pop, liquid began pouring from Bee's body in a manner that looked like urinating! I clapped my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing as Simmons realized what was happening, "Hey, HEY!"

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the man," Prime chided, Bee shrugging sheepishly. This robot may have been the greatest thing since sliced bread. Sam and I got the Sector Seven men to handcuff each other before Mikaela approached Simmons.

"Alright tough guy, take it off." Mikaela said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?!" Simmons demanded, still glaring at Mikaela.

"Your clothes, take them off," She responded as cool as a cucumber.

I grinned, walking over to the pair, "Ooh, this should be good!"

"For what?!"

"For threatening my dad." Mikaela explained. Simmons looked up at the Autobots and began to strip, taking off his suit top to reveal an ugly white wifebeater.

"You would be wearing that," I joked, eyeballing his wimpy muscles, "What? Can't afford a gym membership?"

"Ladies, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're both criminals now. Uh huh. One's got it in her gene pool..."

"The other just has a really nasty mean streak and wants you to give her your pants." I smirked, watching his slacks come off. Underneath was a pair of Hawaiian boxers that made me chortle.

"Those are nice." Mikaela chuckled, "Now, hands behind the pole."

He reached behind and Mikaela snapped the cuffs on his wrists so he couldn't move.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing!" An agent complained.

"I'll hunt you down!" Simmons promised the three of us as I took his clothes and thew them into the slough down below.

"He'll hunt you down!" The agent who had spoken repeated.

""Without any remorse!"

"No remorse!" The agents said again.

"God, shut up your parrot, Simmons." I said with a roll of my eyes.

The three of us stood back to admire our work when suddenly, I heard the whoosh of helo blades, "We've got company!" Sam yelled, looking back at the sky, the flashing lights that now dominated the skies.

"Optimus, incoming!" Ironhide shouted, glancing over his shoulder plating to see more SUVs driving towards us.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commanded, grabbing the three of us and hoisting us onto his shoulder, "Here you go." Ironhide popped some of the tires with his cannons but it wasn't enough to stop them.

"We have to move!" I urged Optimus, the Autobot leader beginning to run in the opposite direction. The cars transformed and scattered but he merely swung himself from the bridge, swining up into the stone pilings that supported the bridge. The three of us clung to Optimus as the helos passed underneath us.

"Easy now," Optimus murmured, trying to keep us from falling. However, with his head movement, Mikaela began to fall. With a yell, Sam reached forward to grab her and I grabbed Sam.

"I'm slipping!" Mikaela screamed as another chopper flew right underneath her, "Sam, don't you dare drop me!"

"Kaylee! Hold on!" Sam yelled.

"I'm trying...you two are heavy..." I grunted, trying to keep them from falling.

"Hold on!" Optimus shouted as the three of us tumbled from his grip...only to be caught in midair by Bee! He transformed around us but the choppers were hot on his heels.

"Go, go, go!" Sam urged but it was too much for the robot. He dumped us and continued to drive towards freedom, only to be shot at by the guys in the helicopters!

"They're shooting at him!" I screamed, getting up with tears in my eyes, "They've got him pinned!" I looked up to see where Optimus had gone but he was gone, "Coward! You're a damn coward, Prime!"

They caught Bee in a net that he couldn't escape from and he transformed back, SUVs surrounding him as they tried to subdue him, "BUMBLEBEE!" I screamed, helping Sam to his feet. The two of us began to run at the agents. I was so angry that all I saw was red. I shoved agent after agent to the ground as they tried to freeze him. With a gurgled cry, I pushed two to the ground before they pointed guns at us.

"Get on the ground!" They roared, threatening to shoot. What more could we honestly do? Tears streaming down my face as I watched Bumblebee accept his defeat, making pained clicks and cries. His optics met mine and I knew at that moment if robots could cry, he would be doing so.

"Stop hurting him!" Sam yelled, "He's not fighting!"

"Shut up!" An agent shouted, yanking Sam to his feet. I was pulled to my own and cuffed once again. I could barely see where I was going, stumbling over my feet several times on my way to the car. However, I saw Agent Motherfucking Simmons standing there, a smug look on his face.

"Happy to see me again?" he nodded to the back of the SUV, "Put him and his sister in the back with their little criminal friend."

Turning around, I watched as my brother's car turned robot was loaded up onto a freighter and carried farther and farther away, my tears falling heavier as we departed the gruesome scene.

* * *

**Wow! Two updates in two days? I'm on a roll! (Or maybe I just want to get to the end of the movie so we can have some fun?) Thanks to everyone reading! It's really been so much fun to write!**

**Transformers (c) Hasbro**  
**Kaylee (c) Queenie**


	7. Allspark Woes

I was jolted awake by a bump of the car. Sitting up, I saw Sam and Mikaela both coming out of their own stupors.

"Whatsgoingon?" I mumbled, blinking my bleary contacts, "Where are we?" That's when I remembered everything. The Sector Seven dudes, the chase and Bee...My heart felt a little heavier after I thought about my brother's car and how he protected us. He had already done so much for us and on top of that, he was now their captive! I moved my arms slightly, wincing when I realized that they were still chained and I had roadrash and mud all over my arms and chest.

"Little change in plans, kiddos," An agent said glancing back at us from her rearview mirror, "We're taking an unexpected detour."

"Where's my car?" Sam demanded sleepily, "Where are you taking us?!"

"Sorry Mr. Witwicky, that's confidential material, I can't tell you." At least this one seemed to be a little nicer than Simmons. We pulled into an airport just as the sun began to rise. I didn't recognize the airport but in the distance, I could see a dark green helicopter, blades already whirling ready to take us to our next destination. I decided they were silently going to kill us and leave our bodies in the desert where nobody would ever find us. Yup. Seemed legit.

"Get those handcuffs off them!" The female demanded as another car pulled up behind us. I found the wrist restraints falling from my arms and I brought my hands around to rub at the chaffed, raw skin, "Come on, you have to go."

I was too tired to start an argument and too confused to even care so silently, the three of us followed the woman. She opened the door and handed us each a pair of headphones, "Put these on!" She yelled over the noise of the blades. She nodded to the opening and we crawled in, Sam in the middle. Across from us was a pair of people who seemed to be just as confused as we were. The woman was skinny and blonde, probably mid twenties while the guy was African and heavier set. The helo lifted off and I quickly snapped my restraints to make sure that I didn't go tumbling to my death.

"So," The blonde finally said, breaking the silence, "What did they get you for?"

"Well, I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." Sam said calmly, even though I could tell he was just on edge as everyone else in the car. The black guy mouthed "wow" and Sam nodded, "Who knew?"

We exchanged formalities. Glen and Maggie seemed to be pretty cool people. They had been brought into this whole mess when the Decepticons attacked Qatar (at least, that's who we deduced it had to be) and they tried to hack into the military's data files.

"Did anyone else make it?" I asked, "I know they were saying that nobody else made it but maybe..."

Maggie shrugged, "Dunno. I hope so. I'm just as in the dark about these sorts of thing as you are." She had a slight Australian accent and the relationship between her and Glen made me smile. From what they had said, Maggie acted like Glen's big sister and Glen seemed to have a massive crush on her, which was well deserved because she was absolutely gorgeous. I wondered if Maggie knew about it. Probably not. She seemed like the type to be oblivious to those matters.

Silence settled again as palm trees turned to deserts. I couldn't tell exactly where we were going but I had a feeling it was East with the change of scenery. Finally, we passed a great plateau and if I hadn't been so tired or on edge, I would have been taken aback in surprise. I had seen Hoover Dam on several occasions but I had never seen it from the air. Hell, I'm sure most people hadn't seen it from the air! Shivering, I felt something under my shirt vibrate...as if it was responding to my edginess. I took my ring out of my shirt and ran my fingers along the usually smooth surface, only to find the Cybertronian writing that Prime had said was etched into the ring! I felt something nagging me in the back of my mind about it but in the inner most part, I knew that I should keep it on. I shoved it into my pocket again and watched in horror as the familiar SUVs lined the road that ran over the dam. The helo landed on a pad just north of the dam and we were escorted towards where my least favorite person in the world stood: Agent Motherfucking Simmons.

"Why?! Why does he have to be here?!" I muttered under my breath, "As if my morning can't get any worse." Several other people were there as well including an older man wearing a dark blue suit and several men wearing army fatigues. It was a strange gathering of people but in the last few days, strange had taken on a whole new meaning.

"Hey kids," Simmons greeted, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. You guys want something to eat? Ho-hos? You want a latte? Double venti macchiato?"

I would have admitted that Starbucks sounded pretty damned good to anyone except for him. Sam however got right up in his face, glaring at him, "Where's my car?" Ah, good ol' Sammy. Apparently this whole jaunt with aliens had put some balls on my dear brother.

Another man in a suit similar to Simmons took off his sunglasses and looked at Sam, "Son, you need to listen to me very carefully. People can die here and we need to know everything that you and your sister know."

"Those won't come without some terms and conditions, Sir." I said calmly, glancing over at Simmons, "I think our parents deserve to be released from wherever the hell you're hiding them. They have no part in this."

"And I'll take my car," Sam stated before glancing back at Mikaela, "Oh and also, her juvie record. I want that gone. Maybe you should be writing these down?"

The man with the moustache pursed his lips and nodded, "Come with me, all of you. We'll talk about your car."

We followed him towards a pillar, surprised to see it open up into a giant warehouse elevator. The army dude followed us as did Maggie, Glen and Simons. I looked expectantly at the guy with the nice facial hair going on, waiting for him to explain. When he didn't, I piped up.

"What is this all about?" I asked, fiddling with the ring in my pocket.

"All right, here's the deal. You are all here because you have had direct contact with NBEs." Simmons explained as we stepped into a long hallway, light by flourescent white lights that hurt my eyes.

"NBEs?" One of the soldiers questioned. We walked out into the hallway and I couldn't help but look at some of the old pictures we passed. Most were men and a few women working on pieces of rudiementary equipment.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrial." Simmons explained slowly, as if he was showing something to a small child, "Try and keep up with the acronyms."

We stopped outside a large door and the man, I could read Banachek on his nametag, turned around to face us, "What you're about to see is totally classified." The doors opened and my heart fell to my shoes.

We were standing in a giant room, about as tall as the dam itself, "Shit," I whistled, looking up, "This goes on forever!" However, that wasn't even the most impressive part. In the middle of the room was a large robot, about maybe 50 feet tall, his mouth slightly agape and frozen over, "No way..."

"Dear God. What is that?!" The older man demanded, his eyes never leaving the frozen corpse of the machine.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Banachek explained.

"We call him NBE-One," Simmons said proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but- I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." Sam explained smugly, earning him a glare from Simmons. Smart-ass.

Banachek waited for Sam to finish explaining and looked back at Megatron, "He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

Sam and I fist bumped softly, the two of us grinning at each other. Even in danger, twins knew when the other had to be congratulated. Even Fred and George from Harry Potter knew that!

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That's what we call it." Simmons snapped, getting right in Sam's face to explain how much Megatron needed to be called NBE-One.

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night," I said, shrugging my shoulders. Simmons opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the older guy.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?!" He demanded. I arched an eyebrow in his response. He must have been high up in rank to be able to speak about the military as a whole! He did actually look mighty familiar...But, I decided not to stress on it too much.

Banachek shrugged, "Up until now, it was no credible threat to national security."

"Well you got one now!" The man spat angrily.

"So why Earth?" One of the army dudes asked, furrowing his brow to try and figure it out.

"Allspark?" I questioned Sam.

"Yeah, the Allspark." He confirmed, earning a confused look from everyone in the room.

"Allspark? What is that?" The older gentleman asked Sam.

"What I gathered, it's the thing that brought life to their planet," I explained, nodding at Megatron.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron," he emphasized 'Megatron', glaring at Simmons, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"Yeah..." I said, looking at their faces, suddenly seeming to look away from us in embarassment.

"You know where it is, don't you?" Sam questioned, looking from face to face. Banachek hesitated but finally nodded.

"Follow me," He led us down another hallway and through another door. The hangar was just as large but instead of a robot, a great cube dominated the space. Power coursed through the room, making my hair stand up on end. And there was something else. A voice that urged me to go forward and to lay my hand on the great and massive cube. Slowly, as if my legs wouldn't respond to my will, I began to walk forward, hand outstretched.

"Kaylee!" Sam hissed, pulling me back, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Huh?" I shook my head and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "Oh, sorry! I don't really know what that was!"

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside." Banacheck informed us, pointing towards a room, "This way please."

"Wait, you said energy. What sort of energy?" Maggied inquired.

"How do you not feel it?! It's all around us!" I asked, furrowing my brow, "It's like...music. The cube is singing."

Mikaela looked at me strangely, "Kaylee, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Nevermind, it must be my imagination," I murmured but in all honesty, I could hear the sweetest music I had ever heard, like life blooming all around us, just waiting to come alive. It was beautiful.

We entered a small room and were each handed a pair of glasses, "Please step inside. They have to lock us in." What appeared to be a lead-lined door and were sealed in. I glanced over at the wall and my eyes widened when I saw the long slashes up and down the walls.

"What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" One of the soldiers questioned nervously. Glen walked up to him and grinned.

"Nah man! Freddy's got four blades, that's only three! That's Wolverine!" Glen laughed and looked over at the soldier who didn't seem too impressed. Glen instantly sobered up as we turned around to face a clear box in the center of the room. Simmons looked pretty exasperated.

"That's very funny," He said sarcastically, "Does anyone have any electronics? Blackberry? Key alarm?"

"I have a phone," Glen said, tossing Simmons a black slim device.

"Ah, a Nokia. Nasty little buggers but you have to respect the ways of the Samaurai." Simmons said, setting the phone inside the little box.

"Nokias are from Finland," Maggie pointed out.

"Yes, but you know, he's a little strange...a little strange," The older man said, trailing off glancing over at Simmons nervously.

"Goggles on!" Simmons demanded. We all slid the goggles over our eyes and waited for further instruction, "We're able to take the Cube radiation... and funnel it into that box."

With a pull of a lever, the lights in the room dimmed for a moment, causing someone to yelp in surprise. It may have been me, I wasn't sure. When they came back on, we took our goggled off, watching the Nokia all the while. Suddenly, it began to move, transforming into a tiny little robot who apparently had a beef to pick with the world. It began to fight to get out of the box, clawing and biting and at one point pulling out a little mini gun to shoot the glass.

"Mean little sucker, ain't it?" Simmons asked with a sneer.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie exclaimed, nodding at the monstrosity in the box.

"Kind of like the itty bitty Energizer Bunny from Hell, ain't it?" He asked, watching our expressions change, "Hold on..." With a flash, the thing was destroyed into a molten pile of metal and plastic.

"Shit, that thing's weird." I muttered, shivering.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed again but this time, they didn't come back on. Simmons looked up nervously, "Gentlemen, ladies, they know the Cube is here."

We were pushed out of the room and the group moved on ahead but I lingered back. I couldn't get that beautiful music out of my head! Slowly, I turned around to face the Cube. Its ridges were perfectly alined and it gleamed in the overhead lights.

"Go ahead," The voice purred in my ear, "Touch it."

I didn't need to be told twice. My feet shuffled forward as if I was in a dream, closer and closer to the Cube. Nobody tried to stop me. Looking back at it now, it was strange that nobody jumped up but they didn't. I continued forward, feeling the power of the Allspark drawing close to me, surrounding me in the beautiful melodies that it now carried.

"KAYLEE!" I heard Sam scream just as my hand touched the surface of the cube.

Instantly, a trillion memories flooded into my mind that were not my own. A Transformer with a feminine shape, gold and purple in color, killing so many...so many dead by her hands both with blue and red optics...A blade through her spark...nothingness...A light...A girl...me! How was this possible?! I heard someone screaming, was it me? I felt myself being thrown back and hitting a wall and a pair of hands at my back, helping me up. I stumbled to my feet, blinking wildly as a pounding headache coursed through my body. Someone slapped me several times sharply across the face before I could see their face completely.

"Sam?" I gasped weakly, "Sam...what...?"

"Kaylee, you moron!" He hissed, dusting me off, "You stupid, stupid moron! What were you thinking?!"

"The music..." I began to say as Sam looked me square in the face.

"Kaylee. Look at me," Sam demanded, looking dead into my face. I didn't know why, but I wanted to shy away from him, to keep him from look at my face, "LOOK AT ME, GOD DAMMIT!" I flicked my eyes up and he looked at them for a good long minute, "Kaylee, what happened to your eye?"

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly.

"I mean, your eye...it's changed color!" He gasped in awe as something moved in my pocket. I reached down and yelled in surprise as something bit me! I watched as a creature similar to the Transformer in the box crawled out of my pocket. It looked up at me with big purple eyes and blinked. It was about the size of the palm of my hand and dark blue in color, crawling on six legs like a bug. I screamed and shooed it away, sticking my now bleeding finger in my mouth. It seemed to look at me for a moment before saying something that made absolutely no sense to me.

"Zzz...Designation, Nightlocke." It buzzed, coming over to me and turning into a futuristic looking phone. I picked it up hesitantly and rolled it around in my hands, looking at it with confusion.

"What in the world...?" I began to say but just as I did, we heard a commotion from the hangar that housed Megatron.

"NBE-One is unstable!" A loudspeaker wailed. Sam helped me up but I shooed him away. I felt good. Really good!

"The backup generators are just not gonna cut it!"

"We're losing pressure!"

"Stand by, stand by! Going to set..."

"Get everyone to the NBE-One hangar NOW!" Simmons demanded. I followed the group to the hangar that housed Megatron where Lennox and his crew were already stockpiling weapons. "Get all the ammo you can..."

Sam, realizing that I was gonna be okay, rushed over to Simmons, "You gotta take me to my car."

Simmons stopped what he was doing to size up Sam, "That's not gonna happen, your car is confinscated."

"Then unconfiscate it!"

"We do not know what will happen if we let anyone near that thing!"

I stepped in, "Bee knows us! He won't hurt us! We know..."

"Maybe you two know but I don't know!"

"You wanna sit here and wait for that to happen?!" Sam spat angrily.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man!"

Suddenly, we heard the cock of a pistol and the three of us stopped arguing to see one of the guys in the army fatigues pointing a gun at Simmons, "Take him to his car."

"Whoa!" Simmons shouted as other guns were pointed at other people. the cell phone Transformers that had changed when I touched the Cube crawled out of my pocket and onto my shoulder, brandishing his own little gun.

"Drop it!" The big black army dude said, pointing his gun at an agent.

Simmons turned to the gun who was pointing the weapon at him, "Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," The soldier pointed out.

"I'm ordering you under Sector Seven jurisdiction, drop your weapon!"

"Seven don't exist!" The black soldier snapped angrily.

"And we don't take orders from people who don't exist." The first guy finished, still glaring at Simmons.

"I'm gonna count to five..."

"And we're gonna count to three," The soldier smirked and cocked his head to the side, daring Simmons to make a move.

"Simmons?" The older gentleman said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what they say. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

Finally, after a tense moment, guns were dropped and once again, we were led to yet another hangar, this one with a familiar yellow bot who was still struggling against his bonds. People were still spraying him with the same freezing agent as before as cries of pain and anger were heard coming from Bee.

"Stop! Stop!" Sam yelled, running forward to free his car. I was afraid that they were going to make him get to the ground again but Banachek stopped them from hurting Bee. I ran up there with Sam as he demanded that they let him go. I put my hands on Bee's faceplates to make sure he knew I wasn't going to hurt him.

"Bumblebee, are you alright?" I said softly. He looked up at me, his optics full of hurt and betrayal.

_"It only hurts when I laugh,"_ He reassured me through the radio. I nodded as Sam ran up to Bee, the Autobot's confines falling away.

"You okay?" Sam asked. Suddenly, Bee's mask flipped over his face and a cannon similar to that of Ironhide appeared on his wrist. He pointed it at the Sector Seven technicans who cried out in fear, "It's okay! It's okay! He's friendly! Bee, the Decepticons are coming and the Cube is here."

Bee didn't seem too convinced since he still pointed his gun at the technicians, "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you." I assured him, laying a hand on his cool metal plating.

"Just...back up a little bit! He's friendly, he's fine!" Between the two of us, Sam and I were able to convince Bee to lay down his weapons. Finally, the helmet was removed and Bumblebee looked back at us, "The Cube is here, Bee! Come on, we'll take you to it."

* * *

**So...What happened when Kaylee touched the Allspark? What does the name Nightlocke mean? Tune in next time for another exciting episode of...Transformers! Dun, dun dun dun dun! **

**(But in all honesty, I have literally gotten about 8 hours of sleep in the last three days. This has been my salvation while on watch and so writing it helps me take my mind off the time and the fact that I have been standing watch for nearly 10 freaking hours.) Thanks to my lovelies Marshall and Bliss for their lovely reviews! You guys are so nice to keep reading! I've really just been having a blast writing this! And I FINALLY wrote the part I've been waiting to write since I started writing this! Woohoo! *Does a little dance* Ahem. Anyway, reviews are wonderful. I love all the feedback I've been getting on this story. It's really pushed me through writing it and whatnot. Thanks to everyone who has been following it and favoriting it. That means a lot to me as well. **

**So, until next time my lovelies, back to watch!**

**Sleeping with her fingers on the keyboard, **

**Queenie **

**Transformers (c) Hasbro**  
**Kaylee (c) The Queen of Asgard**


	8. Coming Out of Her Shell

We watched in awe as Bee put his hands on either side of the Cube, his metal frame shivering slight as raw power coursed through his body. Sam kept glancing back at me, still looking at my face, into my eyes. Nobody had given me a mirror to look at what he meant by "my eye" but it probably was nothing good. I bit my lip and kept my eyes on the yellow robot who seemed as tense as everyone else felt.

With a sudden change in pressure that made our ears all pop, the Cube began to fold in on itself and when it had stopped moving, Bumblebee was able to pick it up in one hand, looking down on it like it was a gift from the heavens above which, in this case, it might have been. The memories that had been afforded to me when I touched the Allspark were already fading like dreams but with a confidant squeeze of my hand, Mikaela glanced over at me, a smile on her lips.

Bumblebee picked up the Cube and nodded like he was satisfied with the size of it, _"Message from Starfleet, Captain...Let's get to it!"_

Captain Lennox (as he had introduced himself to us as earlier) nodded in agreement, "The robot's right. If we wait here, we're screwed what with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away."

"What do you expect we do?" I asked nervously, glancing over my shoulder.

"I think we should sneak the cube out of here and hide it somewhere in the city until we can get it somewhere safe." Lennox explained. He glanced down at his radio and then swore softly under his breath, "I've got nothing."

"Something must have knocked the radios out," Epps scowled, whacking his radio against a table, "But the Captain's right. We need to get the Cube outta here before some big ass alien comes barreling though here and blows us all to Kingdom Come!"

"Yes! Of course we need to get it out of here!" Secretary Keller confirmed, glancing back at Lennox who was furrowing his brow.

"But we can't move without Air Force support," He said grimly, "Does this place have a short wave radio system?"

"Yes!" Simmons nearly shouted, making us jump, "In the old aliens archive..."

"This place has an old aliens archive?" I asked with a little grin. Simmons glanced down at me, arching an eyebrow.

"Don't test me, young lady."

"Roger. Sorry."

"Will the old radio console work?" Lennox asked quickly.

"I dunno...anything's possible!" Simmons said with a wide smile plastered across his face, glancing back at Bee, "Did you see that?! 'Swoosh'!" He was too excited for his own damn good.

Lennox turned to my brother, Mikaela and I, "You need to get to your car and get to Mission City." Turning back to the Secretary of Defense he spoke again, "Mister Secretary, you need to get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio and I'll have Epps signal them in."

"Roger!" Secretary Keller confirmed with a nod and like an unspoken word had been said, we were off on our assigned tasks. I walked over to Bee and the Cube and looked up at him. He glanced down at me and cocked his head slightly to the side, bending down with a whoosh of hydraulics. I took a timid step back when he reached up to touch his finger to my cheek in an almost tender gesture. I could feel his surprise when he saw my different colored eyes, a soft hum coming from his voicebox.

"What does it look like? I haven't even seen it yet." I asked him quietly.

_"You're still as lovely...as you...always were..."_ Bee assured me through three different radio snippets. A smile found its way to my face and I nodded.

"Thanks."

He transformed in front of us and Sam slid the Cube into the backseat. When the side mirrors had finished their transformation, I rushed over to them and was nearly blown away by what I saw. My face was the same, down to every freckle on my nose but my eyes...

My right eye was the same dark blue that I had come to know and cherish. However, my left eye was a vibrant, almost violent purple, bright and loud against my pale skin. Biting my lip, I looked over at Sam who was trying to get Mikaela to get a seatbelt on the Allspark, "Sam..."

Tears welled up in my eyes and Sam rushed over to me to pull me in a hug, "It's gonna be okay, I promise Kaylee. You're gonna be okay. Nothing's gonna happen to my little sister."

I nodded against his chest as he pulled away and tugged on my messy ponytail like we were still kids. I slid into the backseat and glanced over at the Cube that still shimmered with an unsung power. It made me nervous.

"Get those kids out of here!" Banachek yelled, the hangar doors opening to a long, dusty road.

"Here we go," Mikaela murmured as Bee pulled out into the bright sunlight, honking in triumph at his release. The Air Force guys got in their own government issued vehicles and tailed us until we got to the main road. With a flash of brightly colored vehicles, four of them turned around and made a perfect U-Turn only to being following us.

"It's the Autobots!" I announced in triumph.

_"Optimus Prime to Bumblebee,"_ The radio announced, _"Do you have the Allspark?"_

_"I got the goods, man." _Bee stated using some old 80's movie quote.

_"Good. We know that the Decepticons are aware of your movements but we will do all we can to keep them off of you. Optimus, out."_

We pulled out onto a main highway and drove for about six or seven minutes when I heard the rumble of something that wouldn't be found on a normal highway in Nevada, "Oh shit! I think we have company!"

I heard the whine of sirens and peeked over the seats to see the police car that had nearly killed us before, "Not this guy again!"

The larger vehicles started to close in on Optimus when suddenly, with a screech of metal on metal, one partially transformed, trying to get close to the Autobots however they could, knocking vehicles full of families out of the way. I gasped and watched as cars full of civilians were thrown like toys, overtaken by the lack of respect that the Decepticons had for human life. Finally, the largest transformed completely and lunged at Optimus who met him in midair, pavement flying like a snowstorm of fury. They grappled for a few moments but in the end, Optimus managed to throw the Decepticon from a bridge and continue on with us.

The rest of the drive to Mission City was pretty uneventful. The other Decepticons had fallen back and we managed to drive into the heart of downtown, my stomach sinking to my shoes when I realized that this place had yet to be evacuated. However, when the military trucks and Jeeps began rolling in, most people got the message and quickly dispersed to their respective homes and businesses.

I grabbed the Cube and scrambled out to allow Bee to transform to await whatever came next. A layer of green smoke was popped from a flare on top of a building when I heard it. The whir of something airborn and mechanical. The air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. The Cube pulsed against my body as if it was alive; like it was ready for whatever we were holding our breath for.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled as all Hell broke loose. Ironhide let some of his bullets fly, "Back up! Back up!"

That's when the bomb hit. The explosion knocked me off my feet, sending my ears ringing and my head reeling. I looked around to see where Sam and Mikaela had landed and saw them merely a few feet away from where I was. Sitting up, I looked around but saw nothing but dust.

"Bumblebee!" I shouted, trying to clear my head. I felt something pull itself out of my pocket and I glanced down to see the phone Transformer peeking out of my pocket, sliding down my let to land on the ground. Where the hell was this thing going?! I followed it only to find Bee...missing his legs.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, trying to figure out what to do, "Sam! Sam!"

He ran over to the two of us, his face ashen and pale when he saw that Bee's leg's were gone, "No...your legs!"

Bee was in pain, we could all tell and I felt my heart breaking for the poor Autobot, "Ratchet!"

The medical officer was there in a moment, inspecting Bumblebee, "There's nothing I can do here. You three need to get to safety," He tried to assure us. I shook my head, looking over at Bee and then to the civilians who were running around like lunatics.

"If there's nothing I can do here, I'm going to go help people," I snapped and ran off to go help a woman maybe a few years older than me who was standing on the corner, yelling a name. I jogged over to her and waved to get her attention. She looked up, tears in her big brown eyes.

"You need to get out of here, Ma'am," I tried to warn her. She shook her head and pointed to the rubble of what looked to be like a cafe that was destroyed in the blast.

"My daughter is gone! She ran off and I don't know where she went but I think she ran down the alley back there and..." She burst into tears, "That was right before the explosion."

I nodded and peered down the alley. It was more of a street than an alley that stretched between the rubble and another building that seemed to be unscathed, "I'll go see if I can find her. You get to safety and I'll keep her with me, I promise."

The mother nodded, "Her name is Winnie. If you find her, I'll be here, unless something happens." She then turned and began to walk quickly up the street, still calling her daughter's name. Peering back into the alley, I decided that it would be in my best interest to find this girl quickly, especially if there would be an all out war sooner than later. I shivered and ran down the alley, calling the girl's name loudly.

"Winnie! Winnie!" I called loudly, coming into an old courtyard that was over run with junk. And that wasn't the only thing I noticed. I also noticed a rather large Decepticon standing in the middle of the yard, throwing tires and old metal scrap over his shoulder, obviously looking for something. Winnie? I didn't want to take another step closer, my heart leaping to my throat but when I saw movement and a pair of terrified eyes, I couldn't keep quiet any longer. Without even thinking about it, I reached down, picked up a rock and threw it at the Decepticon!

"Hey, assbutt!" I yelled, the rock beaning him in the head. The Decepticon then did the unthinkable: he turned around, his red eyes burning into mine. "Run!" I shouted, already taking off down the other way. Winnie took off with a blur of blonde and I was left with a Decepticon who wanted me dead. I put my head down and tried to outrun it but I knew it was useless. Especially when I felt the wind knocked out of me and my body slam into a brick wall. My head instantly started spinning as I slid down the wall, my body broken and useless. I already knew that when I hit the wall, my left arm and possibly my right leg were fractured, maybe broken. Glancing down, I nearly fainted when I saw that my bone was sticking out of my skin, the bleach white piercing my skin, blood dripping from the puncture wound. He must have caught my legs as well.

The Decepticon looked down at me, his metal fangs turned up in a perpetual sneer, "Pathetic little fleshling. How easily you fall."

I tried to say something witty and cold but all I could do was gasp. My body wouldn't respond to anything I willed it to do. "And now, I will kill you and the rest of your puny species."

_"Let go, fall with me,"_ A voice whispered in my ear, _"Let it go."_

I closed my eyes and sighed, curling up into a ball, my legs and arms screaming at me, _"I'm letting go,"_ I thought to myself, feeling a warmth unlike any other I had felt in my life encase me.

Darkness clouded my vision as I felt myself rising off the ground, my body healing and renewing itself. I was encased in metal, wires crawling up my legs to fuse with my skin, latching onto my body like leeches. It didn't hurt, but it felt a little strange. My eyes opened and I was different now, in a different form, purple and gold. I stared across at the Decepticon, not up at him like I orginally had been. My body, although heavy, was lithe and strong. I heard the Decepticon gasp slightly as he took in my form. This was what I was supposed to be. I narrowed my optics and willed my feet to move. Someone else was there, controlling my motions.

"What's the matter?" I sneered, "Autobot got your tongue?"

"You..." He began to say, "I watched Megatron destroy you!"

"And yet, here I am. Still fighting a war that nobody's won," I felt my hands transform into swords of heated metal that sizzled, "Are you really that surprised to see me, Galerip?"

"You were always an assassin, a neutral in the war!" He hissed, taking a step backwards, "Why do you brandish your weapons at me?!"

I narrowed my optics and my face plates contorted into a mockery of a smirk, "Because the one that houses me is human and she sides with the Autobots. I will fight to keep her and her people alive."

"But you killed so many Autobots," Galerip tried to persuade her, "But just as many Decepticons."

"This is quite true," I mused, "If you do not want me to kill another one, I suggest you get out of my way and tell your master that he's not welcome here, Allspark or not, you will leave. Or I will help the Autobots hunt the Decepticons down and kill them." A pocket of metal opened up on my arm and a larger version of the Transformer that had come from the cube leapt from the pocket, snarling. It too had transformed from the little baby phone into a wolf-like looking Transformer, metal shifting just as easily as scales on a fish. It snarled at Galerip who narrowed his optics before suddenly, raising a gun to kill me, "Foolish," I smirked and dodged the heated blasts that he sent from his cannons.

I ran up and sliced through his leg, severing important wires and connectors. He fell to the ground with a grunt of pain and I put my sword through his spark, watching it extinguish under my authority. A rush of power overtook me as I pulled my blade covered in energon out of his body, transforming it back into my hands. What the hell was I?! What the fuck was going on?!

Glancing back, I looked down the alley and heard gunshots that I knew were the Air Force. I ran back towards the alley and my optics widened when I saw them fighting a tank Decepticon, trying to push him back. It wasn't going very well but I knew that unless he transformed, my close combat skills would be useless. He would kill me. I didn't have the weapons I once did so I decided to concentrate on finding Sam and Mi...

She kissed him. I watched them kiss and flicked my eyes back to Bumblebee, noticing that he was chained up to a tow truck. For some reason, it didn't phase me. In my heart of hearts, I knew that they were perfect for each other. Sam stopped kissing Mikaela and she went to get behind the wheel of the truck...before spotting me and opening her mouth to scream.

I was across the plaza before she could utter a single word, managing to get control back from this thing that was overtaking my body. My real eyes shot open and I gasped, realizing that I was still in the darkness.

"Mikaela! Don't scream, I swear to God it's me!" I willed my robot mouth to speak.

"No! You told me you would let go!" The female voice hissed in my head.

"Kaylee...?" Mikaela asked, turning to where Sam had run to, Cube in hand, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I...I don't know. I'm scared Mikaela." I admitted before the other part of me took control again. My optics could focus again as I looked down at Mikaela, "I am Nightlocke and I need to know which way Sam went."

"What are you talking about?! Kaylee, you're scaring me!" Mikaela snapped angrily.

"I need to help him get the Cube to where it needs to go. You have to help me." I said, losing patience with her, "We will talk more about this when this is over!"

Mikaela looked like she wanted to say so much more but instead she just shook her head and got behind the wheel of the obviously hotwired car, "Sam is going to have a cow when he finds out about this..."

I followed closely to Sam, glancing up to see something that made me stop in my tracks. Up on a building, Megatron was fighting a smaller Autobot, Jaz, and I knew just as Megatron had killed me and so many before me, he would spare Jazz no mercy. He grabbed the Autobot and looked like he was going to finish him off when I spied a discarded Cybertronian gun from a fallen Decepticon. I picked it up, relishing at how it fit in my hands and fired it up at Megatron, hitting his arm. He yelled in anger and dropped Jazz who fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Red optics filled with angry hatred turned to me and I felt my body grow cold even under his glare, "You." Megatron seethed, glaring at me in anger.

"Me," I responded coldly before running off towards some other part of Mission City. When I realized he wasn't following me, I stopped and ran back towards where Sam had gone. The next few moments passed in a blur. I watched Sam tumble from the top of a building, Optimus Prime grab him and fall to the ground.

"SAM!" I shouted, running towards my brother. I watched as Sam climbed from Optimus's chest and rolled off.

"Sam, you risked your life to protect the cube," Prime was saying as his optics suddenly flicked up to my running form. I was caught with a punch to the stomach and was sent careening backwards.

"Prime! Don't do this!" I yelled as he tried to pummel me again, "Kaylee's in here!"

Sam's eyes widened, "Kaylee...what...?"

"Sam, it's a trick, don't listen to her," Optimus growled, "She's a spy and a traitor."

"He's my brother, Optimus! I don't know what's going on!" I wailed, pushing through the barrier again. "Please don't! She's not me!"

Optimus lowered his hands and nodded, watching me skeptically, "We need you to fight for us right now, Nightlocke. Can you do that?"

I nodded, "I think...I think she wants to fight. She said that since I fight for the Autobots, she'll fight for them as well."

"I do not trust her, but I trust you, Kaylee." Optimus said, looking back down at Sam who was looking up at me in horror.

"Sam, I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault, Kaylee. Whatever happened, we'll get through this together."

I nodded, feeling like I was going to start crying before allowing her to take control again. I wanted nothing to do with this! Why did this...Transformer decide that my body would be a good host?!

_"Because He knew you were strong. They needed me, whether Prime realizes it or not. He should. He was the one who sent me to you." _The voice whispered, _"But we should talk more when this is over. You are a key, Kaylee Witwicky. A key to many different doors. I am a key to others. Together, we are a skeleton key, able to unlock anything in our path." _

I had so many questions but I knew she was right and so I kept my mouth shut and glanced back at Optimus, "Let me help you fight Megatron. Let me help protect her brother."

Optimus looked me up and down before finally nodding, "If you make one false move, I will kill you, Nightlocke. No questions asked."

"The girl will die with me, Prime."

He stopped and looked at Sam, "If all else fails, push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind us."

* * *

**I have been waiting so paitently to write about Nightlocke! It's been the point where I've been so excited to introduce her and her personality. Poised, confident and a badass. The idea for her came from watching Attack on Titan and the idea that they could control their own Titans. It's a little different, I'll get more into it later but once I saw that, I knew what I wanted to do with it. I'm looking forward to seeing more with her and Kaylee but until we find out more about them, I just want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and following this story. It makes me feel loved. Reviews are wonderful and fantastic and glorious and give them accordingly! **

**Until next time!**

**Queenie**

**Transformers (c) Hasbro**  
**Kaylee (c) The Queen of Asgard**


	9. An End, a Beginning

Megatron and Optimus circled each other for a few moments before Prime chose to speak. Sam stayed behind me, watching the two waiting for the other to make his move.

"It's just you and me, Megatron." Optimus growled, tensing to make him move.

"No, it's just ME, Prime!" Megatron announced, tackling Optimus to the ground. The two beat each other's faces in as I pushed Sam into a ravine to keep him safe.

"Kaylee! What the hell are you doing?!" Sam demanded. Flicking my optics back to meet his eyes, I knew he was scared. I didn't want him to be scared but it was so hard to explain to him what exactly was going on. Between Nightlocke and I, I still wasn't quite sure what had even happened.

"Stay low, stay hidden." I said quietly, going to rejoin the fight. Megatron threw Prime against the side of a building and I went in to stab Megatron in the chest plate but he batted me away, his hand catching my side. I went tumbling to the side and felt something bend against my body.

"I watched the light leave your eyes, femme. What trickery is this that I see you in front of me?" Megatron hissed, raising his fist to slam it against my frame. I gasped as it met my side and managed to roll out of the way when he brought it down again. Leaping to my feet, my left blade sheathed itself from my wrist and I ran at him again, dodging his guns to slice into his back. He roared in anger and kept his red optics trained on me...which left Prime enough time to grapple with him again, knocking him over. I stood up and shook the static from my head and landed right back in the fray.

"One shall stand," Optimus muttered as he managed to get an arm around Megatron, allowing me to try and cut through his chest plate. However, his armor was too thick and I was again thrown back as Megatron went to lock with Prime, "One shall fall."

Glancing back, I noted Sam was still peering over the trench. I knew the look in his eyes. He had a plan. And knowing Sam, that plan would either get him killed, get me killed or get someone killed. Fuck, we were doomed.

The Kaylee in me slipped out and I felt my Transformer body slip out of synch, "Sam, whatever you're planning on doing, don't do it!"

"Watch out!" He yelled, his blue eyes flicking behind me. I gasped and turned but too little too late. Megatron had tackled me to the ground and had pinned me. I could feel my body shutting down. Nightlocke was gone, not taking control again. I looked up into Megatron's red optics, my heart beating. My eyes shot open in darkness and I felt the wires loosening around me as if to warn me to get out of there. I couldn't move. My body was still half trapped in Nightlocke's body, still seeing through her optics.

"A fleshling masquerading as an Autobot, how cute. I should have known Nightlocke would be a coward." He seethed, bringing his gun up to end my life. I winced, waiting for him to bring down the final blow to end my life but what I felt was nothing more than a weight gone from my chestplate. Optimus had grabbed Megatron again and was trying to get him from clawing his way back to end my life. However, that was short lived when I saw Sam who still had the Allspark gripped tightly in his hands.

"My Allspark! All mine!" Megatron seethed, trying to instead go for Sam. I managed to stand up on shaky legs to keep Megatron from grabbing Sam but my body was failing me. I was falling apart. Literally. My heartrate sped up and I felt my metal casket tumbling around me. I could see the scene playing out so well in my head.

"Now Sam! Put the Cube into my chest!" Optimus roared. However, Sam didn't listen. My brother never did. Instead, he pushed past my failing form and pressed himself under Megatron, offering up the Allspark into Megatron's spark. The Cube began to disintrigrate into nothingness as Megatron yelled out in agony, billions of bits of information filling him as his spark began to implode. Suddenly, with a burst of light, Megatron's spark exploded outward and with my final burst of energy, I pushed Sam forward, Megatron's shell falling onto my already broken one. I gasped, feeling my optics finally going black.

The wires hissed and sputtered, my body buzzing with energy as I sat up in my dark prison, my body coated in sweat. My clothes were torn and bloody and pushing upwards, the back of Nightlocke's head came apart, allowing me to observe the scene, blinking rapidly in the light. Optimus walked over and looked at Megatron's body, frowning slightly.

"You left me no choice...brother." He murmured sadly, turning back to Sam, "Sam, you saved my life. I owe you a debt I am afraid I could never return." Optimus didn't even bother explaining my whole debauchle with Nightlocke who had gone silent. Sam raced over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist just as my knees buckled underneath me.

"Kaylee, oh my God. You're okay." He breathed, "What the hell happened?"

"I dunno." I admitted, my words slurring together slightly, "I don't know what happened." Glancing down, I noticed that the wounds that Galerip had inflicted on me were gone and in their stead there was nothing more than pale white skin, unmarred by conflict. "I don't understand anything right now and for some reason, something is telling me I don't want to."

Sam nodded as we hobbled back to where the Autobots stood, Jazz included. He looked over at me and leaned down to inspect me, "Hey, little organic. I owe you my life. Thanks for saving me back there. I dunno what you did but it worked, girly. Thank you."

I gave him a slight nod and tried to keep my eyes open. Mikaela rushed over to the two of us, her eyes asking unsung questions between the two of us. "Don't even ask, 'Kaela." I said with a little laugh, "Because we won't be able to answer any of them!"

The rubble and wreckage of Mission City lay around us but we knew that we had won. Sam sat me down on a piece of rubble as the Air Force men walked over to where we sat. I flicked my eyes up and saw Bumblebee attached to a chain on a tow truck, probably Mikaela's work. Our eyes met and he seemed to smile at me before glancing back at Optimus. "Permission to speak, Sir?"

The voice was clear, mettalic and had a sweet ring to it. I knew in an instant that this was Bee's real voice, not the radio channels he had grown so accustomed to using. Sam and Mikaela's heads turned around to find the source of the voice and were just as surprised as me to see the yellow bot speaking without the crutch that so many radio stations had given him.

"You talk now?!" Sam demanded, in an almost exasperated tone of voice. I grinned in spite of everything and nodded in conformation.

"Yes Sam, are you deaf?! That's him, that's out Bee." I said triumphantly.

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus responded warmly, looking from Bee to Jazz, two bots that had been saved by human intervention that day.

"I wish to stay with the humans." Bumblebee announced and Sam and I looked at each other in surprise, our expressions mirroring one another. Even though we may have not have had personalities that matched, our expressions nearly made perfect sense.

"If that is their choice," Prime said before Sam and I said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"Yes!"

* * *

A week went by and it was by far the shortest week of my life. Cleanup crews had already begun to repair Mission City where human casulaties had been surprisingly low. Apparently most had been able to get out but some unlucky fools had been caught in the crossfire. I chose not to attend any funerals but instead was subjectated to testing done by the Air Force. However, when I came back out, they found that I had nothing wrong with me except abnormal brain activity. Nightlocke had gone silent but I doubted she was gone for good. Prime and I hadn't spoke any more about my connection to her but I knew it had something to do with the ring.

The week I returned home from military control, I found out several things. Sector Seven had been disbanded, the Decepticons' corpses left behind had been thrown in the Laurtentian Abyss, and Sam and Mikaela had hooked up. Mostly, thing were back to normal...well, as normal as they could get in the Witwicky household, which, was to say, not really normal at all. Bee had stayed behind and that freaked Mom and Dad out more than I think they were willing to admit...They still had no idea that I was indeed housing a silent Transformer in my head. Not like they needed to know. For now, it was all under wraps and that was fine by me. The more I didn't think about Nightlocke the happier I would be.

I didn't really even think about the Autobots until about two weeks after the summer had begun. I was sitting on the roof of Bumblebee,watching the stars, wondering if I should spill my news to Bee...and my feelings for him. Bee had not only had become our guardian and friend in my life but my confidant. I felt...normal with him. He made me feel like my world wasn't spinning as fast as it was. Even though having a shapeshifting car in my garage wasn't normal at all. Sam and Mikaela were out on a hot date (So Sam had said) and Mom and Dad were out doing some errands, leaving Bee and I home alone. I ran outside, relishing the tickle of the grass under my toes. It was getting dark and neither Sam nor my parents had come home. Opening the door, I peered into the darkness.

"Bee?" I whispered. I heard the shifting of metal and switched on the lights to see the yellow robot transforming, his electric blue eyes shining in the darkness, "Wanna go stargazing?"

_"Sure do...Little lady!"_ He said brightly, using two snippets to speak. Even though he had spoken to us right after the battle, he had fallen into the habit of using his radio to speak to us. I didn't really mind since he was cool with using snippets of the music I used as his voice...as long as they were good. I found out that Bee was a big fan of Led Zepplin, disliked KISS, had a soft spot for dubstep and held a tolerance for rap. Everything else he was indifference to. I walked into the garage and grinned from ear to ear. He called me everything from Little Lady to Love to Doll. I didn't think he had a recording for Kaylee but I didn't really mind.

"Let's load up then!" I said as he transformed, opening his driver's seat door. We drove to the place where Bee had pulled off the road then first time that Sam and Mikaela met and by the time we had reached our destination the sky was completely dominated by stars, twinkling in the twilight. The milky way was visible tonight as well, the galaxy bursting with starlight. I got out of the car and crawled up onto the hood, my hair fanning out around me. It was quiet here, the crickets just beginning their symphony of silence. My eyes flicked from star to star, wishing I could just stay out here forever.

"Bee?"

_"Yes...Doll?" _

"I got asked by Captain Lennox to begin a summer internship. I may be gone for the summer, perhaps longer. They weren't completely straightforward with it. I'm not sure what they think I can offer but I really want to take it."

_"That means...you'll be away from me..."_ Bee mused sadly. I felt the shocks sink to the ground in disappointment as I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bumblebee, I don't know what this means for me...for us."

_"What do you...mean...us?" _

"We've got something special here. I don't know if you feel it too but there's something between us."

_"I feel...it...Doll." _

I sat up and slid off the hood, "Bee, will you transform? There's nobody out here. I want to talk to you, face to face." I waited as the hiss of hydraulics and metal pierced the night, silencing the crickets. Bee peered down at me, sitting down in the dirt. He was the smallest of the Autobots and it was easiest for me to sit down and talk to him, since he hadn't acted like I was a bomb waiting to go off unlike the other four Autobots. I loved them all dearly but they didn't need to act like I was dangerous, "Okay. Here it goes." I took a deep breath, my heart in my throat, "Bumblebee, I know this is SUPER weird and I probably belong on some stupid fetish show for this but I like you. Probably more than a friend."

Bee perked up when I said this and surprisingly, he used his real voice, scooping me up so that we were looking at each other face to face, "I like you too, Kaylee. More than a friend."

I smiled and blushed under his electric gaze, "I'm glad that we've established that. Now, I really did want to talk to you about my summer internship. It's not like you can't come and visit me...God, I'm no good at this! I've never even had a boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, a romantic interest that you're dating."

"Dating?"

"Well, yeah."

"Does that mean I'm your boyfriend?"

"What?! No! I mean, I'm still coming to terms with my own feelings! You're not even human!" I felt him sag a little, his voice box emitting a sad sigh, "Oh Bee! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that...I just..." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, "I want to figure out everything. But I thought it was time to come clean with you about how I felt and wondered if you felt the same way, okay? I don't want to do anything rash yet but..." I bit my lip, "I wanted you to know that I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Kaylee."

I smiled and put my hand up to his cheek. He was warm under my touch.

"I'll come back, I promise."

"I know you will."

With nothing more to say, Bumblebee placed me gently on the ground and transformed back into his Camaro form. I silently crawled back up on the hood and watched the stars as the radio began to play "Let Her Go."

_"Well you only need the light when it's burning low, _

_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow, _

_You only know your lover when you let her go..._

_And you let her go."_

* * *

**Okay, so we're getting into the romance part of it! I hope I'm not rushing it too much! There will be more about the internship soon, I promise! I didn't really touch on it because of things yet to come. **

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys rock my world! Keep on keepin' on because I love what you guys are saying and the feedback helps me write way faster! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to read and review!**

**Wanting to rule the world, **  
**Queenie**

**Kaylee (c) The Queen of Asgard**  
**Transformers (c) Hasbro**  
**"Let Her Go" (c) Passenger**


	10. Interning for Waters

_-3 days prior-_

_ The knock on the door surprised me. Nobody had come calling since the summer began except for Mikaela who enjoyed sneaking up to Sam's bedroom. I hated to think about what was going on in there. _

_ Wiping my hands on the tea towel I had just been doing dishes with, I pushed my sweaty hair behind my ears and walked over to the door, peeking out the window. To my surprise, Captain Lennox stood there in full dress uniform! He sure looked handsome. I opened the door and flashed him a grin. _

_ "Hey Captain," I greeted, "What can I do for you today?" _

_ "You were actually just the person I was hoping I'd see," He said with a little grin, handing me a white envelope with my name on it. My brow furrowed. I took the envelope gingerly, turning it over in my hands, "It's not going to kill you, Kaylee." He chuckled. _

_ Glancing up, I arched an eyebrow, "You never know these days!" Finally, I pried the envelope open, several perfectly folded papers tumbling out like oversized snowflakes to rest on the porch, "Oh shit! Sorry!" _

_ "No, no! It's fine," He reassured me, waving his hand dismissively. He stooped down and helped me collect the rest of the pages, inked words like "internship" and "Autobots" catching my eye. _

_ "What is all this?" I asked finally, gathering the papers in my hands. _

_ "Do you mind if I come in? We have some things to discuss." I shrugged and invited him into the living room where he sat on the plush leather couch and looked around our home, "Nice house." _

_ "Thank you," I responded, not sure what else to say. I had never really spoken to the Captain before outside of what we had gone through during Mission City, "Can I get you anything? Water? Tea? Coffee?" _

_ "Uh, no thank you. Sit down, please." I did as he asked and plopped down across from him, watching him warily, "What happened in Mission City with you and Nightlocke…" _

_ My stomach clenched. I didn't want to think about her any more than I wanted to think about the bacteria clinging to my body, "What about her?" I snapped, a little crueler than I had meant to. Lennox winced slightly and then looked back at me. _

_ "Look, Kaylee, it wasn't your fault…There are some things that we think you can help us with." He said "things" like it hurt him. I cocked my head to the side and narrowed my eyes, "The U.S. Department of Defense is trying to set up a new program to work side-by-side with the Autobots but we want your help." _

_ I scoffed softly, "I'm just a kid. I don't understand why you'd need my help." _

_ "Prime was adamant for getting you onboard." Lennox said, not answering her question, "Think of this as a summer internship. It may be longer, it may be shorter but the Autobots want you working with them." _

_ "Probably so they can keep Nightlocke under tabs," I mused, biting my lip softly, "What would I be doing?" _

_ "We would have different assignments for you but mostly, you'll be working under the supervision of Dr. Lily Waters, one of the leading anthropologists in the country." _

_ I frowned, "Anthropologist? That's strange." _

_ Lennox chuckled and stood up, "If you want to take the internship, here's my card." He handed me a small white business card, "If not, I won't be offended. I'm not sure about Prime though." He nodded and then turned on his heel, walking out of the house. I watched him drive away, feeling no less confused on the whole thing than when he came in. _

_ I glanced down at the card, my thumbs brushing over the cool cardstock carefully. _

_ "Captain William Lennox, U.S. Army, N.E.S.T Operative. The fuck is N.E.S.T?" I murmured to myself, sticking the card back in my pocket and then walking back into the kitchen to finish the dishes as if I had never even left at all, my mind buzzing with questions. _

_ I called about six hours later and got the job._

* * *

I stood outside of an old Zeppelin hangar about two hours outside Washington, D.C., my browns furrowed and a frown on my face. I wasn't sure if this was the right place but Lennox had been pretty clear.

"The site's located about 10 minutes outside of Fort Dix, an old Zeppelin hangar. Believe me, you can't miss it."

Oh boy I hadn't missed this monster of a building. It was old and crumbling but I could hear people from inside and the unmistakable voice of the Autobot leader. I tucked the letter into my pocket and walked over towards the small door on the side of the building, flanked by two guards. They held formidable looking weapons and glared at me when I tried to pass by, my dark purple Hawaiian luggage looking so out of place with their dark cameo outfits.

"You can't be here, Miss." One said with a roll of her eyes, as if it was my fault that I could change into a giant robot.

"Excuse me, but Captain Lennox is expecting me," I responded coldly, "Now if I could just see him…"

"Site's closed, Ma'am." The other one snapped, "You need to leave."

"Leave my ass! I'm the new intern, how dare you…"

"Ma'am, I suggest you leave immediately or you will be subject to fine and possible arrest…"

"Johnson!" A familiar voice snapped and I turned around to breathe a sigh of relief when I saw Lennox walking towards us, a scowl on his face, "You need to calm the fuck down."

"Yes sir," The female responded sharply, still glaring at me as if to say, 'it's your lucky day, little girl,' Which was funny because I was about a head taller than she was. I glared at her and then hiked my bag up farther on my shoulder and followed Lennox into the base.

Inside was a completely different story. The futuristic looking docking bay made me catch my breath, my eyes wide. Looking around the room, I could barely believe some of the things I was seeing. Men and women in clothing ranging from Army fatigues to white lab coats scurried around, chatting idly or working. At the end of the hangar was a small bay that made my stomach clench. I hadn't seen the other Autobots since Mission City. I knew Sam hung out with them a little bit and he told me about the message that Prime had sent into the stars, calling for more Autobots to come to earth. So far the message had fallen on deaf ears.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe looking around, my eyes wider than a child's on Christmas. Lennox chuckled and led me through a door to another part of the hangar. I couldn't believe this place was so big!

"Welcome to N.E.S.T. We're in the process of getting everything set up but as soon as they attack on Mission City was finishing up, they started looking into ways to merge Autobot and human relations. Personally, I think this was a good compromise."

"No kidding," I murmured softly, still looking around the room. "So…are you going to keep me in the dark or are you really honestly going to tell me what I'm doing here?"

"Well…" Lennox rubbed his head sheepishly and glanced over at a woman in a white coat, "Ah, Dr. Waters!" He pulled me over towards a plump, motherly looking woman wearing glasses with her hair pulled back in a messy bun, "This is Kaylee Witwicky, the girl I told you about."

Dr. Waters' mouth turned up into a smile, the crow's feet at her eyes crinkling slightly, "Hello my dear girl! It is really a pleasure to meet you!" She leaned forward and wrapped me in a hug, a custom I was not used to. When she pulled away, she was still beaming up at me like a mother whose child had just won the state spelling bee. "I'm Dr. Lily Waters and…Oh where did he go…Daniel?!"

A young man's head popped out from behind a computer console, "Did you call me, Mom?" He was cute with bright hazel eyes, a goofy smile and cropped brown hair. He was taller than I was and pretty skinny. Standing up, he brushed the dirt off his knees and walked over to us, "You must be Kaylee. I'm Daniel Waters, Dr. Waters'…uh…research assistant. Well, and son."

"It's a pleasure," I said, shaking his outstretched hand, "So…is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I think Dr. Waters can explain that best of all," Lennox said, nodding at Dr. Waters who took center stage.

"Of course!" She cleared her throat and reached over, pulling something up on her computer, "Kaylee, how familiar are you with hybrids?"

I shrugged, "Not very. Besides what I've heard on the news, nothing."

"Alright then," Dr. Waters tapped a file twice and a picture came up. It was a long, black stone that could easily fit in one's hand. It had strange markings on it and something in the back of my head told me it was Cybertronian. "This is the Stone of Primus, or so they tell us," She jerked a thumb over her shoulder towards the Autobots, "In their creation stories, Primus was their chief deity. This artifact is believed to be his scepter, an extension of his body. If the stone is as powerful as they believe it to be, we need to find it and keep it safe because if the Decepticons get their hands on it…Well, we all know what happened in Mission City and they didn't even have their paws on the Allspark."

"Is it as powerful as the Allspark?" I asked, leaning against the desk.

She scoffed and closed the picture, "Heavens no! Actually, we believe it to be another mutated piece of the Allspark, sort of like your ring. Speaking of which, do you still have it?"

I tugged it out of my jacket and showed it to Dr. Waters who nodded, "Good, good! Maybe we should explain to you why you're here then."

I arched an eyebrow and waited for her to continue, "The ring is…well, WAS, there's no more power in it…A piece of the Allspark."

"Perhaps we should be a little more honest with you. She has the right to know." I whirled around to see a man standing behind me, his eyes bright blue. His hair was shaggy and he stood at about 6'10". I nearly fell back with a scream of surprise as the man held up his hands in surrender, "Kaylee, it's me."

"Who's me?!" I shrieked in surprise. Daniel winced and threw his hands over his ears.

"Kaylee, please!" He snapped while my breathing slowed slightly to something that may have been considered normal, "This is Optimus Prime."

"O-Optimus?!" I whimpered, "But you're human!"  
"Not quite. More like…cameo. Better than those trucks, I guess. But they can only use them for a short time during the day. They're calls Holoforms. I designed a technology that would allow this to work through a series of projections and the replacing of matter…never mind, it's very complicated. All you need to know is that the Autobots can be human for about an hour a day. The battery life isn't long enough yet."

"Whoa." Was all I could say as I looked up at Optimus. He still looked at me warily but it was far more evident on his face when he wore a human mask, "So…Allspark. My ring."

"Yes," Prime continued, "Your ring was actually a piece of the Allspark, mutated to be able to carry the spark of an individual…one and only one."

"Nightlocke," I whispered, rubbing my ring absentmindedly between thumb and forefinger, "But how come she was able to take my body and use it as her own?"

"When you touched the Allspark," Prime explained, "She was able to reach out only when you let her but using her powers while in your mortal body would cause great strain on both of you. It was only when you touched the Allspark you allowed her to be able to come forth, the power of the Allspark allowing her to take your conscious being to use as her own."

"I don't want her! She's already made a mess of things already," I snapped angrily, "She can go far away and I won't complain."

"If only it was so easy, little one." Prime said with a sad smile. "She is a tricky femme, strong and deceptive but also brave."

"Sounds like you knew her pretty well, Prime." I said suspiciously. He glanced up, his eyes threatening me. I kept my mouth shut as he continued.

"Nightlocke is in your mind but you must teach yourself how to use her powers inside of your human body. She is strong and that power needs an outlet. That outlet is going to be you."

I felt myself pale, "Me?! How is this even possible? Is this even possible?!"

"Yes," Dr. Waters picked up where Prime had left off almost seamlessly, "The Stone of Primus is said to be a conductor of power if need be. If we find that stone, we can use it to unlock Nightlocke's powers without actually unleashing Nightlocke."

I nodded slowly, as if this was all making sense, "And so where is this…Stone of Primus?"

Dr. Waters hesitated for a moment before answering, "It's…uh…We don't actually know."

"You don't know?" I repeated, trying to believe my own ears.

"Er, no. We thought that maybe your ring could help us find it because they share a common bond but the power in your ring is gone. It's inside you. We need you to find the Stone of Primus so that we can get it away from the Decepticons."

"And to help me unlock Nightlocke's power so that I can use it." I finished the sentence, already dreaming what they may do to me. I didn't like the ideas. "So…how are we going to find said Stone?"

"That," Dr. Waters finally said, "We will get to tomorrow morning. Until then, rest easy. I'll have Daniel take you to your room."

"Thank you, Dr. Waters," I said finally, following the lean, lanky Daniel out of the room and down yet another hallway that sloped downwards.

"The rooms are underground so they're a little chilly," He explained, "But nonetheless cozy. Plus, they're pretty big. I think you're going to be sharing your room with a familiar face as well."

He liked to hear himself talk, that was for sure, rambling on about his part in the whole scheme of things. "So…what do I call you? Dr. Waters II? Mini Me?"

He blushed when I said that, "Er, no. You can call me Daniel."

"And how old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

He laughed softly, "No, I don't mind at all! I'm 22."

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline, "You're 22 and you're already working on Holo…whatevers?"

He chuckled, "Holoforms, Kaylee. Can I call you Kaylee or do you prefer something else?"

"No, Kaylee's fine." She said with a little smile, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you asking me out?" He asked teasingly and my face grew hot.

"No! It was more out of curiosity. You seem like the type a girl would be all over."

He chuckled and grinned at me, "Nah, no girlfriend. I don't have time. What about you? Are you leaving some hopelessly lost summer love back home?"

My mind wandered back to Bee, "It's…complicated. We admitted our feelings for one another before the summer began and now, we just wait to see what comes from that."

Daniel chuckled, stopping outside a door, "Lucky guy! Here's your room and…yup, your roomie's here already. Dinners at 1800. I'll hopefully talk to you soon!" With a wave, he was gone and I was left in the hallway peering at my door. It was a normal enough looking door, dark brown wood with the number 8 hanging on it, brass. Slowly, I turned the lock and peered inside, the fluorescent lights making my head spin.

"Kaylee? Is that you?" A woman poked her head out of the bathroom and I nearly squealed in happiness.

"Oh my God! Maggie! I gasped, running over to give her a big squeeze. She laughed and returned it, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "N.E.S.T. recruited Glen and me after everything that went down in Mission City. I can't complain, it's a stable job and it's not computer hacking."

"All these things are quite true. So, tell me, how has the fabulous Kaylee Witwicky been doing these days?"

"Uh, alright, I guess." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders. Maggie didn't seem to believe me but kept it at that.

"You look tired. Jet lag getting to you?" She asked with a smile. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, definitely need to take a nap." I admitted with a yawn, sitting down on the made bed, "Wake me before dinner?"

"You got it!" Maggie said walking into the bathroom.

I placed my head down on the cool, white pillow and closed my eyes, my mind instantly kicking into full gear with thoughts that buzzed.

* * *

**Okay, so apparently there was some confusion. Sorry if I bummed you out, Guest but my story IS Optimus/OC/Bee. There is some one sided OP/OC but that comes later. So, if you're here looking for Optimus romance, proceed with caution for in the beginning there is far more Bee/Kaylee. Again, I apologize for the confusion. I hope you guys stay with me because there will be some pretty awesome stuff going on in the near future! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and for giving me the good, the bad and the ugly! Even when it's not praise, I can still take it and apply it to my writing style. I am always open for criticism since I really want to publish my own novel someday...someday...*sighs* **

**Anyway, please don't hesitate to review. Some of the story has gotten a facelift (already) and hopefully it will help with any confusion. If not, send me a PM! But enough with me and my rambling! Thank you for reading! **

**Falling over from exhaustion, **  
**Queenie **

**Transformers (c) Hasbro**  
**Kaylee, OCs (c) The Queen of Asgard **


	11. Thin Line Between Pain and Paradise

"Okay Kaylee, let's try this one more time…" Ratchet said in an exasperated tone, trying to keep his patience with me. I stood on a platform in another part of the hangar in a black jumpsuit that made me feel like an X-Man. Or it would have been if I actually had some awesome powers. Unfortunately, I was lacking in that area. Ratchet was trying to get Nightlocke's power to emerge while I was myself but so far, nothing had happened. I had escaped with singed eyebrows and a bruised ego but other than that, I was fine.

"Ugh, do we really have to?" I asked, feeling my muscles groan in protest.

"Yes Kaylee, really." He said, rolling his optics. "If you want to be ready to take the stone, you have to find the perfect balance to unlock Nightlocke's strength.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Yeah right! She hasn't said anything to me since I've gotten here! What makes you think that she going to talk to me now?!"

"Well she is in your head, if you've forgotten." Ratchet muttered sarcastically. I put my hands on my hips and scowled.

"I haven't forgotten, Ratchet!" I snapped defensively, "She IS the one who's taking up residency in my head." Ratchet groaned and then transformed, changing into his holoform. He was tall, like Optimus and the rest of the Autobots with cropped salt and pepper hair with more salt than pepper. A pair of glasses was perched on his nose and he had stubble like he had just had a long night in the lab.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, you…fleshy!" He spat, getting all up in my face.

"I can't get in contact with her! You think this is my choice but it's not!" I said angrily, turning on my heel and storming from the room, trying to keep the angry blush from my cheeks, "Stupid Ratchet with his stupid ideas…"

"Whoa, hey there Wolverine!" Daniel joked as I stormed into the galley, flopping down in the seat next to him. I glared at him menacingly, making him bite his tongue, "Sorry, didn't mean to offend."

"Are you alright, Kaylee?" Dr. Waters asked kindly. I blew my bangs out of my face and sighed miserably.

"No. I'm useless here! I don't even understand why I'm here. It's not like Nightlocke has been talking to me or anything." I muttered, reaching forward to grab a cup of coffee that someone had put down in front of me. I glanced up to see Maggie who wore a pitying smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Mate. Just a rough day," She clapped my shoulder kindly and I sighed.

"I wish I had your confidence, Maggie. This really isn't working out for me…I don't think I'm the sort of person you're looking for."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we're going over some things with Lennox and Prime and their teams later today. They have some ideas where the stone might be!" Dr. Waters said excitedly, sipping on her coffee while grinning. Maggie made a face at me and I cracked a small smile.

"Mom, calm down! Your excitement is showing again!" Daniel said good naturedly with a smile. She grinned sheepishly and looked down at her drink.

"I can't help it! This is what I live for!" She beamed at her son before standing up and brushing off her skirt, "I need to go speak to Captain Lennox before he briefs us on the perspective locations of the stone!" She hummed "My Favorite Things" from The Sound of Music. I looked back over at Daniel and he laughed, embarrassed.

"That's my mom! She's always making an impression."

"She reminds me of my mom. It's kind of nice." I sighed wistfully, "Speaking of which, I should probably call Sam. I'm sure he and Mikaela are having a great summer without me." I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes, "And by great, I mean a summer that they get to canoodle in the car that I helped save and who I…"

"Yes? What were you going to say about Bumblebee?" Maggie asked suspiciously with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Er, nothing. Nothing at all," I muttered, blushing slightly, "What I meant was the car that I helped save and…"

"Riiiight," Maggie said with a wink, "I want to hear more about this later."

"There's nothing to talk about, Maggie! I swear!"

"Has anyone ever told you you're a terrible, terrible liar, Witwicky?" Maggie asked, grabbing her cup of coffee, "Alright kids, I'm gonna go do some work with Ironhide and Jazz. Catch you guys later."

"Bye, Maggie!" Daniel said, waving the computer tech away. When she was gone, Daniel turned back to me, a suspecting smile on his face. "What did she mean by that?!"

"It's nothing, Daniel." I said through gritted teeth, "Don't worry about it."

He laughed and leaned back in his chair, "Anything to do with the Autobots is everyone's business, Kaylee."

I sighed and stood up, "Okay well I'm gonna go call my family. I'll see you later, Daniel."

"Later, Kaylee."

I walked back into my room and flopped back down on the bed, pulling out my cell phone. I dialed our home phone and it was picked up on the second ring.

"Kaylee?! Is that really you?!" My mom's voice sounded apprehensive and excited, "Oh my God! Kaylee, that it you!"

"Mom, give me a chance to speak!" I said with a laugh, "How are you? How are things at home?"

"Oh they're fine Sweetie, but how are you?! I haven't heart from you in three days! How was your flight? How is everything at the base? Will you please talk to your brother? He's been skulking around the house ever since you left! It's getting pretty annoying."

"Well, he's just being a big baby. He has Mikaela."

"And you had Bumblebee so I don't see why you had to leave."

"WHAT?! Did he tell you about that?!"

"Well, your car boyfriend thing told Sam and Sam told me. What, did you really think that your secret was gonna be secret forever, I mean come on sweetie! I'm your mom!"

"Mom, let me explain something to you. Short girls get short boys. Short girls get tall boys. And do you know what the tall girls get, Mom? We get fucking robots."

"Watch your language, young lady! You may be seeing an alien robot but that doesn't mean you can sass me whenever you want to."

"Mom, I'm not seeing Bumblebee! We've established there are feelings there but there is NOTHING going on between us!"

"Okay, okay! No need to get so defensive Miss Prude Pants! At least I don't have to worry about my daughter getting pregnant…"

"MOM!"

"Oh yeah, sorry sweetie. Do you want me to get your brother?"

"Yes, sure. I don't really care at this point."

"Okay, hold on…"

The line went dead for a moment and then my favorite (or least favorite voice at this moment) came on the line, "Can I just tell you what a terrible twin sister you are?!"

"And a hello to you too, dear brother. Also, thanks for telling Mom about what Bee and I said to each other. I can't believe he told you!" I pouted angrily as Sam chuckled.

"He's my best friend. Also, he has a crush on my little sister!"

"I'm NOT your little sister! We are twins!"

"Tomato, tomahto. Whatever you say." I could hear the dismissive tone that he was using and I decided to use my bluff I had been saving.

"So, maybe he mentioned that he told me about you and Mikaela doing the dirty?"

"He told you about that?!" His voice went up an octave and shook slightly when I mentioned it. I smirked and continued my lie.

"Oh yeah, he told me all about it. No secret there! Everyone in the house heard you guys getting it on!" I grinned in spite of myself.

"If you say anything to Mom about this…"

"Scout's honor. Speaking of which, was that your first time getting it on?" I gasped and kept the teasing tone in my voice, "Oh my God! It totally was wasn't it?! You are such a manly man, Sammy!"

"Even when you're all the way across the country, you're annoying as fuck!" He groaned, earning a 'Sam, language,' from our dad.

"Love you too, Sammy! I'll see you whenever I come home."

"Whenever it is, it'll be too soon!" Sam muttered.

I glanced over at the clock, realizing that if I didn't change out of this monkey suit and into real people clothes, I was gonna miss the briefing with the rest of the team. "Look, I gotta go. Important business to attend to but I'll be sure to tell you all about it later. Ciao!" With that I hung up the phone, a smirk plastered on my lips. The day had started out as a shit show but now, things were beginning to turn up roses.

* * *

I walked in wearing a dark blue pair of jeans and a black N.E.S.T. shirt, my hair pulled back into a top knot. The core group was in the middle of the room, poring over a giant map of what appeared to be the Himalayan Mountains. Dr. Waters looked up and gave me a smile, "Ah, Kaylee! So glad you could join us."

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up with talking to my family." I admitted which…I kind of did. I was mostly focused on sending irritated thoughts towards Bee as I pulled on my jeans and did my hair.

"No, that's fine dear!" She said, allowing me to stand by her. "Anyway, as I was saying, we have reason to believe that the temple that houses the stone is set somewhere in the Himalayans." She pointed a laser pointer at a peak dangerously close to Mount Everest, "Now, the area has been sacred to Tibetan monks for over three thousand years! They could be protecting something."

"True," Lennox agreed, "But why would they have humans guarding the stone? That seems counterproductive."

"_China,"_ A voice whispered in the breeze. I turned to look but saw nothing, the hair on the back of my neck standing up, _"Fengdu City."_

"What about China?" I asked out of the blue as if I couldn't control my mouth. The instant the words escaped me, I slapped a hand over my mouth. The group looked at me suspiciously but I managed a sheepish smile and ushered for them to continue.

"Prime and I both agree that the Himalayans are the best place to start." Dr. Waters said as if I hadn't spoken at all.

"How about Fengdu City?" I spat out between half closed fingers. A mad blush crept up my cheeks when Lennox turned around.

"What makes you so sure that it's in Fengdu City, Witwicky?" He asked incredulously.

"Uh…call it a hunch?" I asked feebly. Lennox shook his head and turned around, walking back towards the group.

"The place is a tourist trap! No Autobot would be caught dead within…"

"Hold up there, Captain. Kaylee may have a point," One of the lieutenants said, drawing a line on the map. "Can we get Prime in here?"

Lennox hesitated but finally sent a corpsman to go fetch the Autobot leader in his holoform. When he walked in, the room went silent. Even though Lennox was the leader, everyone knew who the true elephant in the room was.

"Gentlemen, ladies," Prime greeted, "I hear you have something that may interest us."

"Optimus, I've been looking at some of these symbols and one of the lines that crossed with Fengdu City were a little more than coincidental." He pointed out one line of latitude and called out a city capital before tracing with a felt tipped pen.

"But the ones in the Himalayas are just as noticeable!" Another argued, pointing at the same place that Waters has just been looking at, "There are actual reasons that we should go there, not just because you want something to come out of a bunch of made up lines!"

"Boys! There's no need for this arguing!" Waters said over the rising conflict.

"Dr. Waters is right. This will only tear us apart as a team." Optimus agreed. I caught his bright blue eyes and turned away, trying to ignore him. I felt something stir inside me when I looked at him and secretly, I hated myself for not being able to fight it.

_ "Still trying to fight me then?"_ The voice whispered in my head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I hissed, not realizing that I had said it out loud. Everyone in the room looked up at me, their eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Are you alright, Kaylee?" Daniel asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Yeah, just fine. I'm not feeling too well. Do you mind if I go and lay down?" I asked as sweetly as I possibly could.

Waters nodded, "Of course! We'll let you know what we come up with."

I nodded and raced out of the room, speaking in hushed tones. "What do you think you're doing?!"

I could hear the apathy lacing her words, _"Oh just trying to bring my opinion to the table." _

"And what the fuck was that, making me get all dewy eyed when I saw Prime?!" I snapped angrily, storming into my room.

She snickered nastily, _"You think that was me?!"_

"I know that was you." I snarled, wishing I could get into my head and beat the crap out of her. She scoffed when she heard the thought.

_ "I'd kill you where you stand. Speaking of which, how is my little pet doing?"_ I knew she meant my phone Transformer. I pulled him out of my pocket and allowed him to transform. None of the other Autobots really liked him but I didn't mind him. It was actually kind of cool to have my own personal mini-bot. He crawled up my arm and made a nest on top of my head, sending shivers down my spine, _"That good? Excellent. I can't wait to see him again."_

My eyes widened, "What do you mean, again?!"

She sighed, "_Unfortunately, I can't release myself unless you're on the brink of death. Part of what the Allspark wanted. I know, I know. I hate it too, especially being stuck in the brain of a hormonal teenager. But that doesn't mean I can't influence you in some ways while in here." _

To prove the effect, my lips jerked to life and I shouted, "The stone is in Fengdu City!" I clapped my hands over my mouth and closed my eyes, trying to ward off a nasty headache, "I fucking hate you."

_ "Unfortunately for you, I'm stuck in here. Not the ideal situation but I have a deal for you."_

I arched an eyebrow, "What sort of deal?"

_"Fengdu City is going to be difficult to navigate. While there are no Autobots or Decepticons there, there will be ghosts of your kind that will sway your path. I will get you the stone but on one condition."_

"What's that?" I asked irritably.

_ "I need to use your brain. I need you to talk to Optimus for me, let me explain myself to him. I…I just want to talk to him face to face without one of us wanting to tear the others throat out."_

I pursed my lips and finally nodded, "Alright. Fine. But I need to know that you aren't going to get us killed when we find the stone. Speaking of which, do you know what it will do, really?"

_"Somewhat. I know the stone will allow you access my powers while you're in your human form. It will be handy but if you didn't have me inside your head, the power would burn you into ashes. If you didn't have me in your head when you touched the Allspark, the place would have imploded, killing everyone for hundreds of miles."_

I shivered at the thought, "Great." I took a deep breath and walked back out into the hallway where Daniel was walking towards me, a big smile on his face.

"Kaylee! They decided!" He grinned from ear to ear, bouncing on his toes.

"What's the plan, Stan?" I asked, hoping that there wasn't another outburst from Nightlocke at that moment.

"So, they're sending two teams to go investigate. You're going to Fengdu City with my mom and I and Lennox is leading a team to the monastery in the Himalayans." He explained, his smile infectious.

"Great! Well, when do we leave?"

"Probably some time in the next few days. Mom wasn't too specific when she wanted to leave. I've never actually been to China, so it should be pretty cool!" He beamed at me, "So, are you okay? You didn't seem like you were doing so well earlier."

"Uh, yeah. Bad…chicken salad." I explained feebly. Maggie was right, I was a bad liar. The nice thing about Daniel is that he didn't pry so mererly nodded and went along his merry way. I sighed and ran a hand along my braid, "Okay, now I've got to go talk to Optimus. Can you do this without making me look like a total weirdo?"

_ "Of course Kaylee. Just leave it all to me."_

"That's what I'm afraid of."

I strolled through the base, finding the Autobots in their normal places, up against the hangar wall. It was quiet in here, no activity going on but it was also just about lunch time. I walked up to the Autobots and Prime transformed in front of me, sending a lurch of nervousness through my body. What did Nightlocke plan to say to the leader of the Autobots?

"Hello, Kaylee." He said smoothly, "What are you doing here?"

"Prime," I said, trying to keep the surge of Nightlocke from taking over my brain too quickly, "Can I talk to you?" I added in "In private" on accident and I knew that it was too late. Nightlocke had taken me over.

"Of course," He nodded and stood up, walking into another part of the hangar, away from the Autobots. It wasn't the idea situation but at least the hangar had more than one part so that we could talk. I turned to him, looking up at all 30 feet of his metal body.

"Can…you like, I dunno. Use your holoform?" I asked, craning my neck to see him better. He transformed into his truck and a young man got out of the cab, my heart started racing, "Okay, giving up the wheel to you. Don't do anything stupid, you piece of slag."

_ "Slag? You flatter me,"_ She purred before tucking me away into her back pocket. "Prime, it's me, Nightlocke. "

His holoform bristled at the name, "I did not come to speak to you, I came to speak to Kaylee."

She shook her head and smiled slightly, "Kaylee gave me permission to use her to talk to you. Please, just listen…"

"No, I won't." Prime snarled, "You betrayed me. You betrayed Elita-One and you betrayed the Autobots."

"I didn't! I was paid to kill her! you know what I was during the war, Prime. I was an assassin!"

"That gave you no excuse!" He snapped angrily, "You knew I loved her."

"But you loved me too! I don't understand why this concept it so hard for you to grasp! Do you think I wanted to kill her?! Megatron wanted her dead just as much as he wanted you or any of the other Autobots dead."

"And you took her to him and he pulled her to pieces, one by one! You did that, you instigated her death and for that I cannot forgive you."

"Prime, I still love you…" She said, trailing off, "Please don't turn away from me like this."

He flicked his eyes to the ground, "No. I can't love you for so many reasons. I can't take Bumblebee's spark away from him, you killed Elita-One, you are a monster…The list goes on and on."

"Fine, if I can't make you listen to reason…" She turned her eyes up and stepped forward. Fortunately, Kaylee's body was taller than an average female and she had no problem standing up on her tiptoes and pressing Kaylee's lips against Optimus's.

The whole interaction only lasted a few moments but Nightlocke smirked when she felt Prime's holoform start to loosen and he pulled her in closer, her body flush against hers. She wasn't quite sure how this whole holoform thing worked but she loved it. She sighed against his lips and tilted her head over so they could deepen the kiss until Prime's eyes flashed open and he pushed her away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He demanded his eyes suspicious. She shrugged and gave him a wry smile.

"Come now Prime. That can't have been your first contact with a human femme." She smirked and put her hands on her hips, "I wouldn't say it was. That was a good kiss."

"Get out…" Prime snarled, "Get out of here right now!"

She frowned, "Fine! But you'll be sorry!"

She disappeared back into my head and I took a deep breath, my cheeks flushed and embarrassed.

"Oh my God…Optimus, I am so, so sorry! I didn't know she was going to do that…"

"Just…leave, Kaylee." He said finally before his holoform shuddered and disappeared. Optimus drove back into the hangar. Tears of embarrassment rushed down my face as I turned from the room and ran. What more could I honestly do?

* * *

**Sorry guys! I was on a baby hiatus. Hopefully you didn't miss me too much! After many hours of thought, I decided that I need to actually pound this bad boy out instead of procrastinating. **

**Might I just say that Nightlocke may or may not be one of my favorite characters to write? Maybe...I'm not sure yet. I'm looking forward to more interaction from the rest of the bots. Also, how in the world is Bee gonna respond to that kiss?! Only time will tell my minions. But, until then, reviews are lovely! Thanks to everyone who has been adding this story and reviewing. You guys are amazing and I wish I could give you all hugs and cookies. **

**Until next time!**

**Secretly trying to figure out a Creepypasta, **  
**Queenie**

**Transformers (c) Hasbro **  
**Kaylee (c) The Queen of Asgard**  
**Daniel (c) Himself**


	12. The City of Ghosts

The next three days I spent trying to avoid Prime whenever possible which, surprisingly, wasn't that hard. Apparently, he was trying to avoid me as well because I only saw glimpses of him. However, my mind was kept on other things like the discovery of a strange cave in the Himalayans by the monastery.

"We need Witwicky to come with us so we can check out this cave," Lennox had tried to explain, pointing at the photos that had come up at lunch. Waters had countered that the City of Ghosts would be easier to get to so they said I would go with them first.

I felt like a ragdoll being pulled on from both sides while two children squabbled over who would play with me first. Finally, Waters won out, a smug look on her face. "We'll also be taking Ironhide and Jazz." She said calmly, "Just in case."

I was actually thankful that Waters had chosen the two Autobots that I didn't have beefs with. Ratchet was still irritated with me but hadn't tried the whole Nightlocke thing again and Optimus…well, I knew he didn't really want to speak to me which was fine because I was still really pissed at Nightlocke for even thinking it was okay to kiss him with my lips. I had also noticed she had been pretty quiet for the last few days which I was thankful for.

That Thursday, I loaded up a backpack with a canteen, a notebook and several sets of clothes. I also tossed in my computer and headphones just in case the ride got too boring. Unfortunately, it would still be a 14 hour plane ride in a military issued plane but at least I was going somewhere cool.

I zipped up my bag and shoved my feet into my pair of combat boots. While they weren't making me dress like a member of the military, I had managed to snag a pair of boots that were far more comfortable than my flats that I had arrived in. I walked out into the hall and up the ramp to the main part of the hangar, gawking at all the Air Force people running around, fueling the biggest plane I had ever seen in my life!

"Whoa," I breathed, taking in the massive thing. Daniel was standing over by his mom, his arm around the shorter woman. I chuckled and walked over to the two of them, "So, this is it, huh?"

"This is it!" Waters' smile was contagious as she began to list off everything about this mission. As soon as we were on the ground in Shanghai, we would begin the six hour drive to Fengdu. The name itself made me shiver slightly and I wasn't sure if it was me who had the reaction or the Transformer residing in my noggin. The fun would begin when we actually reached the city. The place had been closed off from tourists until we could look around and decide whether or not the stone was really there. I didn't know much about it besides what I had read on Wikipedia the night before.

Fengdu was a city that was all about the afterlife. With 2,000 years of history under its belt, it was said to capture what Taoists had to do to pass into the netherworld, their afterlife. Other than that? I knew next to nothing besides the fact that everyone and their aunt went there while visiting China.

"Attention, all hands departing for Shanghai report to the main hangar at this time." A strict, no-nonsense voice rang out over the intercom. I covered my ears and winced as people began to line up, waiting to go into the plane. I followed Daniel and Dr. Waters to the back of the line and waited to board.

"Lily Waters, Daniel Waters and Kaylee Witwicky," The commander in charge read out our names as she made notes on her clipboard, "You three are good to board."

* * *

After an exhausting 14 hours on a plane, we finally touched down at the Shanghai International Airport. I was shaken awake by a hand and looked up blearily to see Daniel smiling down at me, his own eyes baggy and exhausted.

"Hey, we're here. Come on, they've already started unloading the stuff." He walked out into the dimly lit world and I followed. The air hung thick and it stuck to the back of my throat whenever I took a breath. I made a face and Daniel laughed slightly, "Welcome to China."

Looking up, all I saw was bright lights and big city. One time, I had gone to New York with my family. It reminded me a lot of this except in the distance, I could see mountains outlined against the twilight sky. "Whoa. It's kind of…dark."

He laughed and then steered me towards Jazz and Ironhide who were sitting in their alt forms on the tarmac. "You guys are so lucky you don't have to sleep." I muttered, opening the door to Ironhide, "They don't need help unloading, do they?" I asked, turning back to Daniel. He shrugged and nodded back towards two other dark SUVs, "They're only taking two other carloads of guys up to Fengdu with us so I think you should be fine."

"But we brought like…75 with us," I said, furrowing my brow. Daniel waved a dismissive hand.

"Just a precaution. Most of them are gonna stay here, get the plane fueled up and then we get to go again. Oh, how fun, right?" He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"There you two are!" I turned around to see Dr. Waters walking over towards us, a walkie-talkie in her hand, "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Is there like…somewhere I can change before we go anywhere?" I asked feebly, "I really don't want to wear these underwear any longer than I have to."

"Sure!" She pointed back to the aircraft, "Have fun!"

After changing out of my jeans and into a pair of stretchy running pants and a zip up sweatshirt, I crawled inside Ironhide's heated cab and sighed, stretching out on the seat, "Oh my God, you're so comfortable."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ironhide's voice sounded over the radio and I smiled, inhaling the interior of the cab. I yawned and tried to close my eyes but was jolted awake as soon as they shut. "You can't sleep yet. We have to get out of the city first."

I nodded and sat up, gripping the steering wheel, "I blame you for making it so warm in here."

Instantly, I was hit with a blast of icy air, making me yelp in surprise, "Better?" Ironhide asked snidely. I sighed and rolled my eyes as he rumbled forward.

"That wasn't nice."

"Your mother isn't nice."

I cocked my head to the side and made a face, "Did you really actually say that?"

"Did I say it wrong? Jazz told me that I said it correctly."

"No, it's not that but…did you actually just burn me?! Damn! You guys are getting the hang of this."

"Again, I'll take that as a compliment." The Topkick rumbled forward, the front of a line of vehicles. Silence settled around us until Ironhide spoke up, "Prime isn't mad at you, by the way."

My stomach lurched forward, "Oh my…did he tell you what happened?" I asked, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Well…Jazz and I, yes. He knows it's not your fault but thinks you should have had better control on Nightlocke."

"Well I didn't know she was going to kiss him." I mumbled, gripping the steering wheel, "If I did, I would have smacked her in the face."

"You would have been smacking yourself," He pointed out as we turned out into a main highway. It was pretty busy but the truck weaved in and out of all manner of traffic ranging from fancy sports cars to vehicles that looked like they belonged in a scrap yard.

"True. I wish I had known what she was actually going to do. I really hope that I can use the stone to find some way to get her out of my head or I can use it in a way that controls her more because two voices in one head just isn't going to cut it."

_"I heard that,"_ The voice in my head made me wince but I chose to ignore her. I was still pretty pissed about her kissing Optimus, "Am I allowed to ask what happened between the two of them?"

"That's a story for another time and from Prime himself. I do not think I have the right to tell a story that is not mine to speak."

I was quiet after this, thinking about everything that had been said between Prime and Nightlocke. Pursing my lips, I watched as the high rise buildings turned into small shantytowns and slums until we came out of the city, the road winding up into the mountains. Cars were far and few between and so finally, I slid over the cool leather seat and closed my eyes.

"Thank you for tell me that Prime isn't mad at me, Ironhide. It makes me feel a lot better." I murmured.

"You deserved to know the truth, kid."

"Mmmhmm…" I murmured, drifting off into darkness.

* * *

_ I opened my eyes to see my hands covered in purple energon, "Oh Primus…" I whispered, "What have I done?!" _

_ Looking up, I saw Prime clutching the broken body of a femme in his arms. I knew that I had killed this femme, had taken her life away but I was happy about it. Why the hell would I be happy about taking someone's life?!_

_ He looked up at me, hatred in his blue optics. How could I have been so stupid to think that by me taking away this life that I would win him back?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_ "You killed her…" he growled, "You killed Elita."_

_ "Prime, she was my contract." I said automatically, "You know that."_

_ "No, you didn't have to do this." He said, laying her body down, "You're a monster."_

_ The words struck me like a sword, piercing through my armor, "I still love you." I whispered, feeling my spark shatter. "I wanted us to be together."_

_ He stood up and brandished his blade, "No," He said, his voice hard and emotionless, "We will never be together, Nightlocke. I will hunt you and I will kill you for this."_

_ "Do you not understand, Prime?!" I demanded, "I killed Conundrum and Icefire too…I kill because that's what we want. Everyone wants everyone else dead and I don't care who it is."_

_ "I know you hated her, Nightlocke. It was no secret." He snarled, plates sliding over his mouth to prepare him for battle. I looked back around him and to my horror, I saw Sam now lying there, covered in his own blood, eyes glazed over. Sam, my brother, was dead._

_ "No…Sam!" I screamed, trying to get to him. However, I was thrown back by an unseen force and the breath was knocked out of me. I was Kaylee again, looking up at Prime who was still towering over me, "Sam…Oh God…Sam…I'm sorry…" I tried to say, tears streaming down my face._

_ "No. Nightlocke is never sorry." Prime said, bringing his sword down._

* * *

I woke up with a start, trying to calm my beating heart. I was still in the cab of the truck but the horizon was turning grey to signify the rising of the sun. I still felt exhausted but knew that it was just jet lag getting to me. "Shit," I whispered, running a hand through my messy hair.

"You were crying in your sleep." Ironhide stated through the radio, "I tried to wake you but it didn't work."

"Nightmare," I managed to say, pulling my Transformer phone from my pocket. I still had yet to name the little guy but as soon as he transformed, I felt Ironhide bristle slightly.

"Shattershell." He stated bitterly.

"Shattershell?" I repeated, trying to figure out why he had said that.

"Nightlocke's personal minibot. I was hoping that it wouldn't come back when she came back but it turns out I was wrong." He stopped speaking as the little guy transformed and settled in my hand. He had the same purple eyes that Nightlocke and I shared but rarely transformed so I always forgot what he looked like.

"Huh. Shattershell." I murmured, still peering down at him, "Well, maybe I can rename him. Uh…I dunno."

"How about annoying little slag pile?" Ironhide asked snidely.

"Hey! We are not calling him annoying little anything! Hmm…How about Wolfsbane?"

"Wolfsbane?" Ironhide repeated, "Isn't that a sort of flora found on your planet?"

"Yeah, but I also think it's referred to as a Monk's Hood. I took a class on Botany my freshman year." I said, watching the little guy transform again, "But he was a wolf when I transformed into Nightlocke so…why not?"

"Fine," Ironhide was quiet for a few moments before speaking up again, "By the way, we're about ten minutes out from Fengdu. Dr. Waters was calling your phone earlier."

"Oh shit! She was?! Crap!" Wolfsbane transformed back into a phone and I quickly dialed the number, "Sorry Doctor! I was asleep!"

"No apologies needed, dear!" She bubbled, "I was able to contact our people at Fengdu and they let us know that the city wasn't closed down but since it's off season, they're shouldn't be too many people wandering around.

"Cool, just tell me where to do and I'll do it." I said simply, "Do they have any ideas?"

"No, but there's an older part of the city just outside of Fengdu that we're going to start looking at. Experts think that there are tunnels underneath the city that stretch on for miles and miles! Anyway, they're not sure how to get into the tunnels or even how to get in but Optimus had some ideas about how to get in…"

"Oh good. So we're going to go look for the entrance to tunnels that may or may not exist?!"

"Well…yes."

"Fantastic. I can't wait."

"I can tell you're being sarcastic, Kaylee."

"Bye, Dr. Waters."

I hung up the phone and watched as the world went by, the dense jungles changing into houses and buildings the closer we got. The sun was rising now behind a mass of thick clouds that threatened rain. People were stirring as well, gawking as four pretty slick cars drove by. Finally, we pulled into the parking lot of Fengdu, already teeming with people.

"Nice to know we don't make an entrance." I said with a smirk as the truck stopped and shut down. I opened the door and called back in, "Don't wait up, honey."

"Oh you're hilarious," Ironhide said sarcastically as I closed the door. The rest of the entourage parked and got out, stretching after a long journey. Plenty of people gave us the stink eye but at least they had changed from their uniforms into civilian clothes. A man wearing a black suit jogged over to us, waving.

"Dr. Waters?" He asked. I thumbed over my shoulder and the two shook hands and began to chat idly in Mandarin Chinese. Finally, she turned and addressed the group.

"Okay gang, this is Dr. Wu and he's going to be taking us to the older part of the city." She explained. We followed him for about ten minutes, the colorful buildings that were so well maintained turning into moss ridden and weather beaten stone pieces. We passed strange, twisted statues and buildings that had strange symbols on them, Dr. Waters explaining each one as we went along.

"That's a representation of a lustful ghost," She said excitedly, pointing to a woman who looked like she was anything but lustful and instead wore a lifelike grimace on her face, "Ooh! And that building over there is to represent the passing into the netherworld!"

"Okay Mom, calm down." Daniel said with a laugh, "Any idea where we should start?"

"The tunnels are below us," Dr. Wu explained, "But we have yet to find the entrance."

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" I asked, keeping up with the adults as they moved along.

"We're looking for anything out of the ordinary." Dr. Waters said.

"We found strange markings that weren't Chinese on the walls over there," Dr. Wu explained, pointing into a courtyard about a hundred feet away, "That's the city limits but we've kept it off limits to tourists. We'd hate for someone to go falling in through a roof or have a part of the tunnels cave in." Dr. Wu said, still walking towards the courtyard, "I can show you where we found the symbols."

He led us through the overgrown plaza and stopped our party underneath a cypress tree, "Now, before you go in, be forewarned. The tunnels go on for miles and miles and so if you find the entrance, call out to me or my team. We'd hate for anyone to get lost here."

I shivered at the thought of being lost in dark, dank tunnels until I died of starvation. The idea did not appeal to me at all. "Also, the buildings are old and we're still documenting some of them so please be careful!" He handed each man and woman a flashlight, including myself, "The symbols were over there," He pointed towards an archway, "My team is in that set of buildings over there so if you find anything, don't hesitate to call us over!"

With that, the group dispersed, several going over to the stone arch with the strange symbols. I followed, not quite sure where else to go. When I looked at the arch, the symbols didn't jump out at me until I looked really closely. They were small and had almost faded away with time. Frowning, I placed my hand against them, feeling a surge of power coursing through my veins. I gasped and pulled my hand away.

_"Primus." _I heard Nightlocke whisper, _"This is where we need to go."_

I scooted past the other Air Force guys who were shining their lights in hallways and down stone steps. However, I could see something they couldn't. A gentle glow coming from the ground in a trail that led from the archway to a set of stairs that led downwards.

"I don't like this," I muttered, turning on my light.

_"Quit being such a sparkling," _Nightlocke scolded as I walked slowly down the stone steps, my boots echoing against the walls. I swallowed nosily and kept walking, against my better judgment.

Finally, I reached the bottom and was relieved to see a set of lights that was strung from one end of the room to the other. The trail continued down another long corridor that didn't have any lights.

"I wonder why that area isn't lighted." I mused to myself, moving forward. However, as soon as I stepped into the hallway, I knew I had made a mistake. The lights instantly flickered out and I felt as if I was stepping through something hot and sticky. I yelped in surprise and stumbled forward, yelling as something was wrenched from my body and thrown aside. I swore angrily as my head swam and my palms and knees screamed from the fall. Using my light, I looked up, gawking at the height of the corridor. The walls looked like they had been freshly painted and silk tapestries hung from every corner of the room.

"Wha…?" I began to say but stopped, my heart freezing in my chest when I saw the figure moving beside me.

She was about three feet taller than me with a long, lithe body that glittered in the light of my flashlight. She wore purple armor with gold piping and had purple eyes that flickered in the dark.

Nightlocke was standing right next to me.

* * *

**Okay, so I am totally learning about this as we go along and so far, it's been a BLAST. I love learning about old cities and old rituals and things like that. It makes me happy! I just love learning! (Don't judge me sounding like a total nerd right now.) **

**Anyway, I can't thank anyone for reviews this time because nobody reviewed the last chapter! I'm not an author who will hold stories ransom for reviews (because it's tacky and stupid and you should write for you) I'd love to see anything you guys could give me. Pretty big things happened in the last chapter, ammirite?! But seriously giant things are continuing to happen in the next few chapters so hold onto your pants! **

**Alright, this is me being a whiny baby so...I'm gonna go and let you guys get on with your day!**

**Pouting in a boat, **  
**Queenie **

**Transformers (c) Hasbro **  
**Kaylee (c) Me!**


	13. Tests and Destinies

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked, stumbling back, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Will you please shut up?!" Nightlocke snapped, "Primus, you're so loud!"

"You…You…" I felt the color drain from my face as my body shook, "You're here! With me! How the hell is this even possible?!"

"I don't know," She said, shrugging.

I turned around and tried pounding on the wall, "Hey! Hey, can anyone hear me?!" I shouted into the wall. After a few moments, I sank down dejected, "We're gonna die here."

"I don't think that we're actually here, Kaylee." Nightlocke mused, putting a hand through her arm, which passed straight through, "No, we're not. I wonder…" She flicked her optics to the side and picked up a book, "Hey. Read this."

"Just let me die in peace, Nightlocke." I mumbled. She shoved the book into my lap and I looked up, glaring at her, "No!"

"You are the most stubborn pile of slag I have ever met!" She snapped, "Just read the fragging book!"

I glared at her for a few moments before opening the book. The words swam in front of me but they seemed to realign as I watched.

"Welcome Kaylee Witwicky," It read, "As you may know, you have been separated from your body and you now reside in the Hall of the Dead, the first step that Taoists believe they go once they have passed on. Here you will perform three tests to prove whether or not you are truly worthy of possessing my stone."

"Oh my God, it's Primus." I gasped, "And apparently, I'm dead." I kept reading.

"As you can see, Nightlocke has separated from yourself. She will have to complete the tests as well to prove that she too is worthy of my stone. Good luck. I hope to speak to you soon."

The book went blank and evaporated into a million pieces, "Well, it looks like you've gotta do the test too, Nightlocke."

She scowled and looked down the hallway, "Anything to get out of this place."

"Okay," I took a deep breath and stood up. Suddenly, the hall blazed to life, braziers that had once been cold and lifeless now full of fire. "Whoa. Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Is that some fleshy joke?" Nightlocke asked sarcastically.

"Hey, you, shush. I still haven't forgiven you for that whole debacle with Prime." I snapped, brushing off my jeans, "I can't believe you kissed him with MY mouth!"

"You would have never agreed for you to give me control otherwise," She argued. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I wouldn't have. Gah, of all the Transformers to get stuck in my head…" I muttered, starting to walk forward. On the walls, pictures of arches and temples and people on thrones caught my attention, "I am so not looking forward to this. I hope we're able to get back once we've done these trials."

Nightlocke stayed silent as the lights of the hallway faded behind us. The world changed around us and I looked up to see an arch in front of us and two more past that. Frowning, I furrowed my brow.

"So…do we just walk through it?" I asked, cocking my head slightly. A small plaque on the side of the bridge caught my eye, the words rearranging.

"The Nothing-To-Be-Done Bridge is a series of three arches and each measure a certain aspect in your life. The first represents judgment and you must think of someone you want to spend eternity with when you walk under the first arch. The second represents health and the third wealth. If you slip, you will fall into the rivers of Hell and be trapped forever more."

"Sounds easy enough," Nightlocke pushed her way forward and walked up the steps. She closed her optics and stepped under the first arch, her footing sure and true. She walked under the other two and peered back down, "Okay, your turn."

I took a deep breath and stepped up onto the first steps. The world around us was grey and blue, devoid of any true color. The steps led to a temple and the arches made my heart race. Underneath, the ground seemed to slope down to fog that swirled underneath us, curling up like smoke.

I thought long and hard who I wanted to spend forever with and instantly, Bumblebee's face came to mind. I smiled and continued to think about my brave Autobot as I passed under the first arch.

However, at that moment, another face broke through my mind's eye, strong and fierce, a born leader. Optimus?!

Suddenly, with a lurch, I slipped and felt myself falling. I screamed as I fell, trying to grab onto anything that might have slowed my rate of descent. Hands grabbed at my legs as I went tumbling over the edge, only to be grabbed by a pair of hands. I looked up, my eyes wide when I saw Nightlocke grabbing my hands, struggling under my weight.

"What are you made of, rocks?!" She demanded, straining ever so slightly. "Come on, help me get you up."

Through a combined effort, I managed to clamber back up over the edge of the river and flopped against the cool stone steps, my heart going at a million miles a minute. I glanced over at Nightlocke, "You saved me!"

"Yeah well, consider it a one-time deal."

"Why did you save me?"

She glanced up, her purple eyes glowing in the greyness. "Because if I lose you, I lose myself. I'm still tied to you, Kaylee, regardless if I have a body or not. I'll die if you die, just as simple as that."

I furrowed my brow, "Then get out of my head! You're leaving little tidbits in there. That's what fucked me up…"

She cocked her head to the side slightly, "What do you mean? I saw you fall. You tripped."

"No, it wasn't that, it was…" I stopped myself. I wasn't sure how Nightlocke would react to me telling her that I had lost my balance over Optimus Prime. Yeesh. "Nevermind, let's just keep going."

She got back on her feet and continued up the stairs no problem. I on the other hand, didn't breathe until I was under the third arch and standing on the platform next to the temple. Up close, it was even larger and more intimidating than it had looked from the bottom of the stairs, "This is insane." I muttered under my breath, looking for an explanation.

"Ghost Torturing Pass," Nightlocke read, the panel beginning to appear on the side of the building, "The King of Hell himself judges the weight of your actions and soul before allowing you to continue." She glanced over at me, "I don't have a soul."

"Well, maybe he's weighing your spark or something," I said distractedly, "Come on. If it means a way out, then we have to keep moving forward."

She nodded and looked up at the giant door, "This thing is huge!"

"Or maybe we're just really small?" I countered, looking for some way to open the door, "Ugh, it's like stuck or something…"

She turned around and I felt her bristle next to me…if a Transformer could stiffen, "Kaylee, turn around."

I did as she requested and felt the air leave my lungs. The area that we had just come from was fading to black, the darkness already licking at the bottom of the stone steps. I whipped around and slammed my hands against the red wood, "Come on! Open, open, open!" I yelled, pounding on it with my fists.

"Let me try," Nightlocke brandished a sword but when she brought it down against the wood, the blade merely shattered into a million pieces, scattering in a stiff wind that had picked up, "Fragging slag!" She swore angrily as we tried to figure out some way to get the door open.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please…" I muttered, glancing behind me to see the darkness now over halfway towards us. My breathing became irregular and my palms sweated as I tried to get the door to budge.

"LET…US…IN…" I screamed in frustration. To my surprise, the door creaked open and just as the darkness reached the top step, we rushed into the inky blackness that made me feel as if we hadn't escaped it at all.

"Kaylee Clara Witwicky," A voice in the darkness made me turn my head towards the sound, "You are early, child." Lights slowly began to pierce the veil of gloom and allowed me to look down a long hall, the ceiling high over my head. The walls were painted with scenes of torture and dismay on one wall and the other held old styles of people in rapture, smiling softly. However, what really caught my eye were the things that sat on pedestals. They were stone monsters of some sort, each reared as if in battle. It made me shiver slightly when I saw them, an uneasy rest creeping through my veins.

The man who had spoken was sitting on a throne at the end of the hall. He had a long black Fu Man Chu style beard going on and his clothes were spectacular, like a true king. He was older but still very handsome, "You seek something, do you not?"

"Uh…Yes, Your Majesty," I bowed slightly for I knew this was the king of Hell, "I search for the Stone of Primus. I was brought here to seek the stone and bring it back for…" I hesitated. Was I really bringing the stone back for my gain? This whole time I had almost felt like a puppet with one string attached, not sure what my real goal in all this was.

He raised a hand and stood from his throne, "I understand, young one. You are confused and frightened, just as so many have been before you. But if you are to continue down this path, I must test your soul. Come forward, Kaylee."

I stepped forward on shaky legs and awaited him to do whatever he needed to do. I had never gotten my soul tested before. I sure hope it wouldn't hurt. He reached up and laid a hand on my forehead. Instantly, I felt awake, like I had just downed a hundred espressos with the chocolate covered coffee beans included.

He hummed in content and finally pulled his hand away, "You have been blessed with such an understanding, child."

I furrowed my brow, "What do you mean, an understanding?"

He smiled down at me and folded his hands, "I mean that you have the gift of understanding both sides of the coin, seeing things from both perspectives. It is a gift that not many possess. But there is also a curse. Your words are not strong even if they are right."

I pursed my lips but thought it best not to say anything. He looked up, and smiled warmly at Nightlocke, "And how can I forget about the elephant in the room? He told me someone like him would come and forge a path someday. Come and sit with your sister."

Nightlocke did as she was instructed and awaited him to judge her. He did the same thing to her and I watched in awe as her body started to shake. The King of Hell furrowed his brow and frowned, "Oh, so many sins. So much blood on these hands." He cocked his head slightly and continued, "But there are sins that are not your own for they have carried over inside your soul."

She gasped as he took his hand away, watching her with his dark brown eyes, "You too have a gift. You can rally those to your cause, whatever that may be. You are strong but you are a fool in your heart. You allow your emotions to blind you."

I could tell she disliked the comment but chose to say nothing, "Together, you will change an ebbing tide. I have heard the cries from those who have slept for millennium and they cry for justice. Both your kind," here he gestured to me, "And your own." He then nodded at Nightlocke, "You are free to leave this place but be warned: there will be times where death will be your enemy, brought down around you by each other. You must overcome."

With that, the hallway faded into paper around us, leaving us in the middle of a great field. Looking back up, I saw that the king of Hell had turned into a statue and was now staring eerily down. I stood up and brushed my hands off on my jeans.

"What did he mean by all those things he said?" Nightlocke asked, standing up indignantly.

"I dunno. He said a bunch of weird things. Somehow, it didn't make me feel very good," I admitted, looking around. The landscape was still dark grey tinged with blue but it almost looked like we were outdoors. To the left about fifty feet was the start of a great and mighty forest, "Well, let's go!"

"Go where?"

"Well, there's a path that leads through the jungle so I'm guessing that it's this way." I pointed towards a small, almost undetectable path into the foliage and started walking. We were only a few yards in when we found the first statue. She was a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and magnificent robes that seemed to be almost real. The one thing that surprised me was that she was all in color! She held a basket of grain and smiled warmly down on us, "Weird." I muttered, still eyeballing the statue as we moved further into the jungle.

The second statue was even stranger! This man wore an old suit of armor and had a sneer on his face, a sword in hand. He looked like he might cut one of us down if we got too close.

On and on the path led, each statue more elaborate and freaky than the last. Finally, in the distance, I saw another temple looming in the darkness, "Great. Another temple!" Nightlocke muttered. However, what surprised me was instead of a bridge over the waters of Hell, there was nothing more than a small stone box that sat unceremoniously on top of a larger stone.

"The Wushi Box," I murmured, reading a small plaque on our side of the river, "We step in it and count to three as fast as we possibly can. Huh, that seems weirdly simple."

"Okay then, let's go!" Nightlocke urged me forward. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the box, feeling something overcome me. It was as if I took all the moments I had ever felt guilt (And there were many) and had slung them into a backpack. I now held that backpack precariously over the foggy waters below.

"One…two…three!" I gasped and opened my eyes, the guilt suddenly gone. I looked back but was surprised to see Nightlocke not there! The shore was now gone and I was alone, looking up at the temple. "Nightlocke?" I called back into the shadows but only heard a muffled 'one, two, three' behind me. Where in the world was she?!

Frowning, I hesitantly made my way up the steps, feeling my heart starting to race in my chest. The steps were warm and the moment I planted my feet on the last one, warmth unlike any other spread throughout my body, making me feel safe and loved. I smiled and saw the door was about my size with a dragon shaped knocker on it. I banged it against the door three times and it opened automatically, just enough to let me through.

I peered inside and was amazed to find this temple piled high with gold, silver and purple stones I had never seen before! However, it was lit and warm and seemed relatively safe so I stepped in. The door slowly shut behind me and I looked around the temple. It was even bigger than the one that we had faced the King of Hell in!

"How in the world am I going to find the Stone of Primus in here?" I mused to myself, looking around the room. Any riches one could ever want were in this room, the ceiling nearly stretched from the vast amount of jewels it contained. Suddenly, movement caught my eye. I jumped back and grabbed a gilded spear that was sitting on a table, ready to defend myself. However, when I saw what this thing was, I knew that a spear would do me no good.

As I readied myself for battle, a giant head appeared from the treasure, moving slowly towards me. Its armor was just as jewel studded as the precious metals that it had just been sitting under and its eyes glowed like emeralds in the torchlight. It had jaws that could easily swallow an SUV and teeth as sharp as razors.

"Hello, Kaylee." The voice was deep and rumbled through the entire temple. This dragon knew my name. I swallowed noisily and dropped the spear.

"Y-you know me?" I asked slowly.

"Of course I do. I was the one who brought you here." He said, a smile in his gilded voice.

"You're not…Primus, are you?" I guessed slowly. He sighed and blinked lazily at me.

"A small piece, yes."

"Where did Nightlocke go?"

"She is…elsewhere. I needed to speak to you alone. I do not trust her as I trust you."

"Okay, I'm listening."

The dragon Primus lifted his head and more coins and jewels slid from his hide, "The stone is not a piece of me as my children believe but of my bride. The same one that imprisoned Nightlocke's soul."

"The…Allspark, was your bride?" I asked skeptically.

"The world of deities is so different from your own," Primus mused with a chuckle, "In a way. The stone is a piece of her soul and can only be used as such."

"Wait…you want me to have two Transformers in my head? No thank you!" I shook my head in disapproval.

"It's different than that, Kaylee. The Allspark chooses her host accordingly and if you did not have your connection with Nightlocke, the stone would burn you up instantly. But since you have your linking, the stone will unlock powers inside both of you."

"But you don't trust her?" I questioned, "Nightlocke, I mean."

"No, I do not. But this is why I entrust you with the stone. It will stay out of her hands and in yours. Only you can control it."

"Will that work? I mean, it's sort of an all or nothing deal with the two of us. And what if she goes power hungry and tries to get the stone's power?"

"She will be unable." He said, "The stone will be burned into your body, nobody else's."

I winced, "I don't like the sound of that burning."

He chuckled, "Not in a literal sense, little one. But you will learn how to use it quickly." He reared his head, "The war of my children is far from over but I sense that you will play a part. There are so many paths in front of you, Kaylee Witwicky. I wish I could lay them all out for you. However, not even my children know of my intended paths I have set for them." The dragon smiled sadly down at me and pulled something from a pile of jewels, handing it over to me. He handed me a perfectly round black stone, like a marble, "This is for you. Use it well and use it to the best of your ability." He blinked once and placed a paw on my head, "You will do amazing things, Star…"

I didn't quite get the end of that because the world faded around me and I was once again lying in the basement of Fengdu, the cold stone floor biting my legs.

"What in the world…?" I began to say but hissed in pain when I felt something on my arm burning. I quickly took off my jacket and nearly fainted when I saw the big red hot, nearly white mark of a fresh burn on my arm, "Oh yeah, not literal burn my ass." I muttered, struggling to regain my footing, "Hey! Is anyone down here?"

"Kaylee? Is that you?" One of the Air Force guys called from further in and I laughed slightly. Even if I wasn't even on my own continent, I was home. I had found the stone. I had survived to live another day.

* * *

**Okay, not super proud of this chapter but I was halfway falling asleep on the keyboard, so please forgive me! **

**Thanks to everyone who heard my pleas and reviewed. You make me feel so darn special! Again, anything you can give me whether it be good or bad I will take. I love getting critiqued on my writing so if you see anything wrong (besides grammar because I type so fast that I never catch anything) please let me know!**

**Also, thanks to the people who added this to your favorites and followed! It really means a lot to me. **

**Eating brie with crackers, **  
**Queenie **

**Transformers (c) Hasbro**  
**Kaylee (c) The Queen of Asgard**


End file.
